Corazón de Zorro
by Kirilux
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo pondrá a prueba no solo las habilidades sino las creencias de Nick y Judy, ¿Realmente Zootopia es un lugar donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen?.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney_.

 _ **Corazón de Zorro**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: La coneja y el zorro**_

Un nuevo día empezó en la ZPD, Judy Hopps llego muy animada y contenta saludando a su amigo Garraza.

-Hola!, buenos días-

-Hola Judy!, como estas?- le pregunto mientras comía una de su donuts.

-Bien, con ánimos de emprender otro gran día laborar-

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan alegre por eso?- dijo cierto zorro mientras se acercaba a ellos- buenos días Ben.

-Buenos días Nick!-

La coneja se volteo a mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Y a mí me sorprende que hoy hallas llegado temprano-

-Madrugar de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie-

-El jefe Bogo te amenazo con algo verdad?-

-No se de que hablas zanahorias- le dijo mientras emprendía su travesía a la cafetería.

-Me traes un café también?

-Claro jefa-

Judy solo se le quedo viendo mientras se iba, una sonrisa se le dibujo sin darse cuenta, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el cheetah.

-Es tan tierno sabes-decía Garraza mirándola

-De que hablas?-

-Tu y Nick, hacen linda pareja-

-So-solo somos amigos- el solo se limitaba a seguir mirándola-enserio, no hay ningún tipo de relación amorosa entre nosotros- un leve sonrojo se le había aparecido

-Y quien dijo algo de amor- le dijo este sonriéndole aún mas, Judy no lo creía, ella misma había insinuado eso-

-Ya me tengo que ir- dijo rápidamente antes de ir al salón de reuniones

Garraza dio un gran suspiro mientras la veía irse-son tan tiernos-

Ya en el salón Judy se sentó en su lugar de siempre mientras esperaba a Nick, en eso pensó como algunas cosas habían cambiado, había pasado casi un año desde el incidente de los aulladores y desde que Nick se unió a la policía, desde ese momento se hicieron los mejores amigos, prácticamente hacían todo juntos, ir al parque, al cine, a cenar, a comprar ropa, cualquier lugar donde ella fuera el zorro la seguía y eso le gustaba, pasar todo el día con el era lo mas divertido. Claro que habían cosas que siempre le molestaba, como Nick cuando no se esforzaba lo suficiente en su trabajo o hacia alguna que otra broma que siempre terminaba con ellos en la oficina de Bogo recibiendo un castigo.

-Aquí tienes- esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Nick se había sentado alado de ella y le tendió el vaso con café humeante.

-Gracias- ella lo acepto y tomo un sorbo que le saco un respiro, "dulce néctar de la vida" es lo que siempre decía.

En eso el jefe Bogo entro y todos pudieron ver que estaba de mal humor...más de lo normal.

-Se han reportado desapariciones en todos los distritos, esta vez tanto depredadores como presas han desaparecidos de la noche a la mañana, lo único que podemos resaltar es que todos son mamíferos de gran tamaño, elefantes, rinocerontes, guepardos y demás... 32 en una sola noche-

Judy aún no salía de su asombro, otra vez? y no solo eran los depredadores sino también presas. Bogo empezó a asignar a cada equipo a diferentes sectores de la ciudad, a Judy y Nick les asigno en la plaza Sahara que era donde mayor habían sido las desapariciones.

Pasaron el día entero buscando pistas, preguntando a los animales del lugar, a sus familias., algún indicio de donde estaban y nada, no encontraron absolutamente nada como si hubieran dejado de existir.

-Esto es frustrante- la coneja se sentía inútil, siempre habían resuelto todos los casos que se les asignaba pero este le parecía imposible.

-Tranquila zanahorias ya verás que los encontraremos, lo hemos hecho antes y lo volveremos a hacer- Nick sabe lo capaz que es Judy siendo agente de la ley aunque en un principio no lo creía, solía decir que algún día la "pisarían" hasta que le demostró lo contrario. Demostró que incluso una pequeña coneja puede volverse la mejor policía de toda Zootopia.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y habían regresado a la comisaria sin ningún avance y no eran los únicos, hablaron con todos sus compañeros para ver si conseguían algo pero los demás tampoco tuvieron suerte.

Ya afuera de la comisaria la coneja no podía tranquilizarse

-Cómo es posible que nadie haya encontrado nada!-

-Pelusa cálmate esto tampoco me gusta-

-Pues pareces bastante tranquilo-

-Y lo estoy, no sirve de nada ponerse nerviosos ahora, lo mejor es relajarnos un poco y continuar mañana, te aseguro que encontraremos algo-

-Si...tienes razón- Judy siempre se sorprendía cuando veía a Nick así, raras veces lo veía con ese semblante maduro.-Entonces vamos a comer y a ver alguna película en mi departamento te parece?-

-Claro solo que primero iré al mío a cambiarme y luego ira a... otro lugar un rato-

-Qué lugar?-

-Solo es algo que debo hacer, me tomara solo unos minutos y luego iré junto a ti-

-Bien no tardes y no te metas en problemas- le decía mientras se despedía e iba rumbo a su departamento.

Nick fue rápido al suyo, se puso ropa cómoda y luego fue volando al centro comercial, allí entro en una tienda y en uno de los mostradores visualizo su objetivo.

-Señor puedo ayudarlo?- una gacela que atendía el lugar se acercó.

-Sí, quiero ese collar-

Judy estaba en su departamento arreglando las cosas para cuando el zorro llegara, se dio un relajante baño de burbujas, ella podía quedarse horas ahí en el agua caliente, se puso ropa cómoda y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a su amigo, prendió el televisor para distraerse un rato y lo que vio no ayudo en nada.

-Un lobo desapareció esta mañana del hospital del distrito forestal con este son 33 desaparecidos, según los médicos el lobo tenía varias fracturas en sus piernas por lo que le era imposible caminar, tampoco había recibido ninguna visita de amigos o un familiar, desapareció esta mañana de su habitación y según las enfermeras y los demás pacientes no lo habían visto salir ni que alguien hubiera entrado al cuarto, en otras noticias...- Judy simplemente cambio el canal, era claro que algo malo estaba pasando y lo resolvería de cualquier manera.

Nick caminaba por las calles con una cajita en las patas, por su mente solo pasaba pensamientos de "le gustara", "lo odiara", "se sentirá ofendida", " me romperá las costillas", sin darse cuenta llego al edificio y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Judy se encontraba en su sofá cambiando los canales una y otra vez.

-"Miranda no me dejes te amo!"," El clima esta semana será abrazador", "llame ya y obtendrá como garantía un...", en eso alguien llamo a su puerta y ella de un salto se puso en frente.

-Quién es?-

-Soy yo tu zorro favorito- al escuchar eso abrió la puerta y se encontró al zorro recostado por el marco.

-Qué hay de nuevo zanahorias-

-Entra que muero de hambre-

Mientras Judy buscaba alguna película entre sus cosas Nick empezó a ordenar pizza, una vez llego se sentaron en el sofá a comer y Judy puso la primera película que encontró "La nutria ártica" el nombre ya decía lo malo que iba a ser y lo mucho que el zorro iba a quejarse.

"Hasta ahora no le entiendo la trama"

"Que pésima actuación su amigo acaba de morir y parece que ni le importa"

"Se supone que eso es una nutria?"

"Pero qué clase de final es ese, NO TIENE SENTIDO".

Luego de una hora y media de película las quejas del zorro habían terminado, bueno casi.

-Ni siquiera sé si llamarle película a eso-

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo esta película es pésima-

-Si lo quemas seguro ira al infierno- la coneja no paraba de reírse de todas las quejas del zorro, era molesto pero no podía decir que no le gustaba.

-Voy un rato al baño- Judy se puso de pie y ni bien entro Nick aprovecho de sacar la cajita que hasta ahora tenía escondido, ni siquiera el sabia el por qué le ponía tan nervioso, era solo un regalo, ya le había dado muchos antes pero no sabía por qué este le costaba más dárselo. Judy regreso y vio que Nick de repente se quedó completamente callado mientras observaba la cajita en sus patas.

-Qué pasa?- en eso el zorro se levantó asustado y escondió la cajita atrás de él.

-Por qué me asustas así?!- Judy solo lo miro extrañado.

-Estas bien?-

-Si solo...- empezó a dudar, porque le costaba tanto?

-Nick?-

Dio un fuerte suspiro y le enseño la cajita que tenía en su pata-Ten... para ti-

Judy se sorprendió bastante y con mucho cuidado la tomo, lo miro una vez más y noto al zorro muy nervioso. Abrió la cajita y había un collar... con forma de zanahoria.

-Nick... esto es...-

-Mira si no te gusta está bien si?, lo vi en una tienda y pues me recordó a ti así que por eso quise dártelo... de hecho ya que lo pienso es algo tonto...si no lo quieres está bien- el desvió su mirada. Judy mas que sorprendida estaba feliz, con una de sus patas tomo la mejilla del zorro e hizo que la mirara.

-Gracias...me encanta-

-E-enserio?-Judy solo asintió mientras le daba el collar y se daba la vuelta.

-Me lo puedes poner-le dijo de manera muy suave cosa que hizo que el zorro se pusiera aún más nervioso.

-Claro...- dio un suspiro y se relajó, con mucho cuidado paso el collar por su cuello. Judy estaba sonrojada pero realmente feliz. al darse la vuelta miro a Nick y este solo se le quedo viendo.-Hermosa- es lo que pensaba, pero espera, lo dijo en voz alta!.

-Ah... yo- no podía ni hablar, perdió contra los nervios.

-Gracias- la coneja sin pensarlo salto a abrazarlo y por un descuido cayeron es su cama, Judy encima de él.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado...pensé que te molestaría-

-Pues no, no lo hizo- los dos no se habían dado cuenta de cómo estaban, tampoco ´parecía importarles, Nick de repente perdió todos los nervios que había acumulado y toco su mejilla suavemente y se empezó a acercar, a ella no le molesto, más bien no se daba cuenta estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y juntaron sus labios, un beso tierno, el primer beso de ambos, duraron así un minuto y luego un "clic" hizo en la mente de la coneja, abrió los ojos y se alejó levantándose de golpe, solo se miraban, no tenían ni idea de que decir en ese momento.

-Judy...yo-

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa-ella solo desvió la mirada al suelo, estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Mira la hora!, de-debería irme!- el zorro rápidamente fue hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir la coneja lo llamo.

-Nick-

-si?- se giró para verla y pudo ver esa sonrisa...esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

-Te quiero... torpe zorro- dijo ella bastante sonrojado. Nick le sonrió y se dio vuelta.

-Y yo a ti... coneja astuta-seguido de eso se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Judy toco su cadena y se recostó en la cama con una enorme sonrisa, no tenía idea de lo que paso, pero algo sabia...no se arrepentía, mientras que Nick caminaba por la calle hasta su apartamento con una torpe sonrisa y simplemente pensando "campeón".

A la mañana siguiente Judy se levantó con los mejores ánimos como siempre un minuto antes que su despertador, desayuno, se cambió, y se puso el collar que Nick le había dado. Llego a la ZPD y saludo rápidamente a su amigo Garraza, a lo cual este con una enorme sonrisa le dijo "lindo collar", a lo que Judy solo agradeció y entro rápidamente al salón en donde el zorro ya estaba sentado esperándola con una taza de café.

-Estoy alucinando o llegaste temprano de nuevo- le decía mientras aceptaba el café.

-Tu llegaste tarde, es diferente- noto que ella traía el regalo que le había dado, este esbozo una sonrisa enorme mientras tomaba su café.

En eso Bogo entro, se notaba que estaba igual o peor que el día anterior.

-Aún no hay rastros de los animales, ni uno solo, quiero que los encuentren lo antes posible!- Judy se preparó mentalmente, no descansaría hasta encontrar a esos animales. El jefe Bogo empezó a asignar de nuevo los equipos hasta que...el sonido de una fuerte explosión lo callo.

-Que fue eso!?-

-Señor!- uno de los oficiales entro al salón alterado.

-Que rayos sucede!?-

-Están atacando la ciudad!-

Bogo miro a todos los oficiales del salón-Es hora de trabajar!...esto será emocionante-

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Caos_**

Bogo asignaba oficiales a todas partes, todos se ponían equipos especiales, un montón de patrullas salían de la comisaria, incluso él mismo decidió participar, Nick y Judy se dirigían al centro de la ciudad con otras 3 patrullas, iban a gran velocidad con las sirenas encendidas.

-Al fin algo de acción!- Nick siempre se emocionaba demás cuando una emergencia como esa ocurría, manejaba la patrulla de manera "toretto" según él.

Habían llegado al centro y lo que vieron los dejo con la boca abierta, aproximadamente unos 13 mamíferos atacaban sin parar todo lo que veían, entre ellos un rinoceronte los miro y arremetió contra ellos.

-Cuidado!- Judy se preparaba para un choque inminente, sin embargo Nick confiado con sus habilidades de conductor, puso el freno de mano y giro a la izquierda teniendo como resultado un derrape con lo cual logro esquivar al furioso rinoceronte, hubiera sido una escena de película "perfecta" si no fuera por la pared que estaban a punto de chocar.

-A la derecha!- La coneja se posiciono lo mejor que pudo para el impacto, Nick por poco no arranca el volante girándolo todo a la derecha.

-Sujétate!-Nick ya no pudo y la patrulla empezó a patinar sin control, intento mover el volante como loco con la esperanza de recuperarlo pero termino chocando contra un poste de luz.

-Mi cabecita…estas bien?- pregunto preocupado por la coneja que la veía tocándose todo el cuerpo.

-SI… la próxima vez yo manejo!-

-Vamos fue divertido-

-Lo que digas-

Se bajaron de la patrulla y vieron que los animales no paraban de hacer desastres, muchos oficiales intentaban detenerlos pero cada vez que estaban a punto de atraparlos otro venia y los interrumpía.

-Mira!- Judy pudo ver a lo lejos a una chita herida, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

-Espera Judy!- el zorro salió tras ella y noto como un rinoceronte con su feroz fuerza arrojaba un auto que justo se dirigía hacia ella-cuidado!-como pudo se lanzó y atropello a la coneja de modo que los dos cayeron al suelo y el auto pasaba unos centímetros arriba de ellos-por poco!-, se levantó y le ayudo a su compañera a pararse.

-Gracias- le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y fue corriendo de nuevo hacia la chita.

-Esta coneja-decía el zorro mientras la iba siguiendo.

-Se encuentra bien?- Judy llego junto a ella y se fijó que estaba apuntando a una de las tiendas.

-Mi hija!, salven a mi hija!- Judy miro detenidamente y efectivamente había una pequeña en una de las tiendas.

-Voy por ella!- Judy salió disparado hacia la tienda, mientras Nick que apenas la había alcanzado la veía irse de nuevo.

-Otra vez?- este emprendió de nueva una carrera para alcanzar a la coneja. Judy había entrado a la tienda y encontró a la pequeña escondida bajo una mesa.

-Tranquila te sacare de aquí- le decía de manera muy tranquila dándole la pata a la pequeña, sus orejas se pusieron en alerta mientras escuchaba un grito que decía "sal de ahí!" ella se fijó y vio a Nick corriendo hacia ella advirtiéndole algo, miro a donde señalaba y se percató que un rinoceronte venía con todo lo que tenía, como pudo sujeto fuerte a la pequeña y dio un salto tan largo que ni ella se lo creía evadiendo con éxito al rinoceronte, este no se detuvo y se llevó toda la tienda con él.

-Tranquila ya te tengo- intentaba tranquilizar a la pequeña que temblaba de miedo, la abrazo y empezó a correr de vuelta hacia la madre de la pequeña, noto que el rinoceronte daba vuelta y volvía de nuevo a por ellos, Nick se adelantó y empezó a disparar balas tranquilizantes, acertó cada uno de ellos pero aun así no se detenía, Nick pudo distraerlo lo suficiente para que Judy llegara con la pequeña en brazos.

-Aquí esta- le dijo mientras se la entregaba, ella solo agradecía mientras besaba a su pequeña, otros oficiales llegaron y metieron a la chita y a su hija en una patrulla para llevárselos. Mientras Nick seguía luchando contra el rinoceronte que no parecía querer detenerse.

-Pero qué clase de café tomas!- Nick ya se estaba cansando de evadir una y otra vez su potentes embestidas además de que se quedaba sin munición.

-Nick!- la coneja había llegado para ayudarlo y noto que estaba realmente cansado-yo me encargo ahora!-

-Espera…que haces!?- Judy empezó a correr de frente al rinoceronte mientras este venía con otra envestida.

-Judy esquívalo!- Nick no sabía que le pasaba por la mente para hacer eso, unos cuantos segundos antes que ella y el chocaran dio un salto a la cabeza del animal sujetándose de su cuerno.

-A ver qué te parece esto!- Judy saco un paralizador de uno de sus bolsillos, y lo activo causando una gran descargar al rinoceronte y a ella también, Nick no desaprovecho y empezó a disparar toda la munición que le quedaba. Fue entonces que unos segundos después el rinoceronte se detuvo y ambos cayeron inconscientes.

-Judy!- Nick corrió y abrazo a la coneja- oye estas bien!?, Judy…Judy!-

-Ah que como cuando!-la coneja se despertó desorientada-que paso…ah si ya me acorde.

-Judy!- el zorro feliz solo la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

-Nick…no…puedo…respirar-el zorro soltó el abrazo y la miro enojado.

-Estás loca!, tuviste suerte que eso funcionara sino hubiera habido puré de zanahorias en todas partes!-

-Cálmate!, funciono o no?-

-Enserio eres…- Nick no pudo terminar debido a que unas fuertes pisadas lograban escucharse, volteo y vio como un rinoceronte, un lobo y un elefante se acercaban a ellos.-Ah por favor!- se pusieron espalda con espalda-alguna idea?-

-Pues…- de repente los animales se abalanzaron sobre ellos, se preparaban para una fea pelea, cuando de repente vieron que uno a uno empezaron a caer inconscientes por una fuerte descarga eléctrica, los refuerzos habían llegado.

-Captúrenlos ahora ya ya ya!- el jefe Bogo había llegado con un montón de oficiales armados con arpones eléctricos, todos empezaron a enjaular a los animales que habían tranquilizado.

-Vienen más!-uno de los oficiales gritaba mientras veían como una manada de animales venían directo a ellos.

-Prepárense!-Bogo iba a dar la orden de disparar pero entonces fue detenido por un estruendoso y molesto ruido, todos se tapaban los oídos y la pobre coneja era la que más sufría.

-Que rayos fue eso!- todos los oficiales se masajeaban las orejas, Judy sentía que sus tímpanos habían reventado, cuando se recuperó logro captar de donde había venido el ruido.

-Mira!- Nick y ella pudieron ver en la punta de un edificio dos figuras, lograron ver que tenían trajes negros y máscaras, de repente todos los animales empezaron a retirarse rápidamente mientras las figuras desaparecían. El ataque había terminado, sin embargo muchas preguntas surgieron a partir de esto.

La ciudad había sufrido varios daños, muchos puestos, tiendas y edificios habían sido destruidos, por fortuna no hubo ninguna muerte, cosa que aliviaba mucho a los oficiales que estaban exhaustos por ese día tan agitado. La coneja y el zorro estaban en la comisaria siendo atendidos por los doctores que dijeron que tuvieron suerte y solo salieron con unos rasguños y moretones.

-Auch!- el zorro no paraba de quejarse cada vez que la enfermera le pasaba alcohol por sus heridas.

-Que nena eres!- Judy se moría de risa viendo como los doctores intentaban atajar al zorro que trataba de escapar.

-No!,todo menos eso!- el zorro forcejeaba todo lo que podía al ver la aguja que se acercaba a su brazo.

-Relájate!, es solo una inyección!-

-No quiero!- la coneja ya estaba llorando de tanta risa.

-Wild compórtate!- Bogo apareció callando a Nick en el instante, mientras le entregaba a Judy un montón de documentos.

-Qué es esto señor?-

-Ábrelo y veraz- Judy mientras más leía mas quedaba impresionada

-Esto…no es posible-

-Tal y como lo vez, todos los animales que causaron los disturbios son los que desaparecieron.

-Los desaparecidos?- Nick que logro escaparse de la enfermera se puso al lado de Judy para leer el expediente-está seguro?-

-No hay ninguna duda al respecto-Judy le paso el expediente de vuelta a bogo aun sin poder creérselo-hemos capturado 7 de ellos incluyendo al que ustedes detuvieron, ahora están inconscientes pero una vez despierten los interrogaremos, hasta ahora la única similitud que tienen todos son los collares que traen-

-Collares?-

-Todos tienen puesto un collar metálico, cada vez que lo intentamos sacar dispara una descarga eléctrica, por lo que tomara algo de tiempo averiguar cómo desactivarlas, pueden retirarse, descansen que se vienen días muy difíciles- el jefe los dejo solos direccionándose a su oficina.

-Puedes creerlo?- la coneja tenia aún más preguntas que la volvía loca.

-Siento que algo malo va a pasar- le decía a la coneja con un tono bastante serio, dio un fuerte suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa-por ahora vayamos a comer algo muero de hambre-

-Si también yo- empezaron su camino a la salida de la comisaria cuando alguien los alcanzo.

-Te tengo!- la enfermera sujeto fuerte el brazo del zorro y con un rápido movimiento le inyecto la jeringa, lo último que se escucho fue el grito desesperado del zorro.

Bajo las calles del límite de Zootopia se podía observar una habitación con varios animales reunidos, un tigre, un jaguar, un guepardo, y uno que resaltaba era una comadreja bien trajeado, mirando a los demás con un aire de superioridad.

-Eso salió bien, hicimos un buen trabajo- la comadreja se veía satisfecho, pero el tigre levanto una pata y hablo.

-De hecho… no crees que el jefe se molestara?, digo realmente no lo hicimos exactamente como él quería-

-El jefe es un sentimental que no entiende cómo funciona esto!- la comadreja se cruzaba de brazos realmente confiada, pero todo eso cambio cuando escucho una puerta abrirse.

-Oh oh… el jefe-menciono algo asustado el tigre, la comadreja en ese momento demostraba que temblaba de miedo.

-Remy!- entro un animal que traía una máscara que tenía adornado bigotes rojos solo que del lado derecho, enfadado rápidamente tomo el cuello de la camisa de la comadreja.

-Je-jefe!-

-Me puedes explicar que paso hoy?!-

-So-solo hice lo que me ordenaste!-

-Te dije que hicieras que ataquen a los edificios y no a cualquier animal que vean!-

-Cuál es la diferencia!?-

-Estoy seguro de haberte dicho claramente que cada animal abandone la zona primero y que luego derribes todos los edificios que fueran posibles!, tuviste suerte de que nadie haya muerto!-

-Pero que le importa si mueren uno o dos!, esos animales se lo buscaron!, eres demasiado blando!-

-Tú no tienes el derecho de decidir eso!, ahora más te vale que no vuelva a pasar por que osino voy a disfrutar de un banquete de comadreja- este le soltó y se fue sin decir nada más. La comadreja se arregló el cuello y lanzo un suspiro.

-Ese jefe es demasiado blando…-

 ** _Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Corazón_**

Nick y Judy salieron de la comisaria dispuesto a comer algo y descansar del día loco que tuvieron, fueron a un restaurante pequeño bastante rustico, no había muchos animales debido al ajetreo de la mañana pero agradecían que aun así abrieran, mientras comían hablaban de lo que habían hecho hoy.

-Debería montar rinocerontes más seguido, fue divertido!-

-Divertido?, coneja casi te parte a la mitad!-

-No seas exagerado, al final todo salió bien-

-Al menos la próxima intenta no electrocutarte con tu propia arma-

-Y tu deberías hacer más ejercicio!-

Tras una satisfactoria cena se retiraron y fueron al apartamento de Judy con la excusa de que esta vez debían ver una película de calidad, pero cuando llegaron los dos se sentaron en la cama de Judy completamente callados. Se podía ver los nervios por el aire.

-Nick lo que paso ayer…-la coneja no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, quería aclarar las cosas con el zorro pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, el zorro parecía solo estar meditando las cosas.

-Judy tu sabes que te quiero, pero…-

-Pero?- el zorro tomo mucha aire y luego le tamo la pata mirándola fijamente.

-Siendo sincero hace mucho que siento algo por ti, algo más que una simple amistad, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que eso cambie, pero no puedo negar que…que- el zorro dio un suspiro intentando alejar todos los nervios que tenía, se armó de valor y decidió terminar su oración- que estoy enamorado de ti.-cerro los ojos esperando una respuesta, él ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, ella diciéndole que jamás funcionaria, que no sentía lo mismo por él, que debían separarse para no salir heridos y otros miles de escenarios, pero jamás imagino que Judy le tomaría el rostro con sus patas y que lo besaría, un beso largo, en ese momento se sintió el zorro más feliz y afortunado de la faz de la tierra, se separaron y este solo le vio con cara de sorpresa.

-No eres el único que se siente así torpe zorro- Judy le sonreía mientras acercaba su rostro de nuevo, a milímetros de juntar de nuevo sus labios cuando Nick la aparto.

-Espera…- Judy sintió como Nick se ponía realmente serio-sabes que pasara si continuamos?-la coneja se sorprendió por esa pregunta y luego de pensar unos segundos solo asintió.-Sabes que una pareja inter-especia no es bien vista, nos criticaran-

-Lo sé-

-Si se enteran podríamos perder nuestros empleos-

-Lo sé…-

-Y tus padres podrían no aceptar lo nuestro-

-Lo sé!- Judy pensaba todo eso, aunque Zootopia era una ciudad grande raras veces veía una pareja como ellos, siempre habían sido criticados diciendo que no eran normal y que eran un error de la naturaleza, esos comentarios siempre fueron muy crueles para ella y ahora tendría que aguantarlos porque también pertenecería a esa clase de parejas, también había el riesgo de ser despedidos, ella se había esforzado mucho para llegar donde estaba ahora, y le dolía que el hecho de amar a alguien de diferente especie pueda hacer que todo eso cayera por la borda, además sus padres aunque ya habían conocido a Nick no sabía cómo reaccionarían a algo como eso. Ella tenía miedo, pero el zorro se había vuelto alguien importante en su vida, no quería imaginarse un futuro sin él, aun con lo arriesgado que era todo, toco el collar que traía en su cuello y sin pensarlo más tiempo decidió hacer caso a su corazón.

-Judy…- Nick no quería exponerla a todo eso, si el perdía el trabajo tampoco le importaba mucho, ya sabría cómo arreglárselas, pero Judy era diferente, se había levantado una y otra vez para cumplir su sueño aun cuando nadie la apoyaba, incluyéndole, además no quería que la criticaran de la manera que solían hacer con otros animales como ellos-creo que lo mejor será…-no pudo terminar debido a que ella le cayó con otro beso, se separó y le miro con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Es cierto que sería arriesgado, pero creo que ya cometimos un error fatal-

-Cuál?-

-Enamorarnos- el zorro la miraba sorprendido, no sentía que lo merecía, el solo era un estafador que huyo de su casa, que no había hecho más que decepcionar a sus seres queridos, un criminal que solo tuvo un golpe de suerte, pues si no la hubiera conocido seguiría vendiendo paletas en las calles, entonces por qué esa coneja lo quería?.

-Porque…por qué te enamoraste de un zorro como yo?-

-Porque…recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?, al principio creí que eras un zorro amable que intentaba darle un regalo a su hijo asique decidí ayudarte, luego cuando descubrí que solo me engañaste y que era una treta me enfade mucho, te habías burlado de mí, me dijiste que jamás lograría cumplir mi sueño y que era solo una torpe coneja, eso me hirió sabes, pero decidí no rendirme, intentarlo de nuevo, me vi obligada a pedirte ayuda, más bien tuve que obligarte, en todo el trayecto intentabas desacerté de mí, hundirme, nos metimos en muchos problemas y a pesar de nuestras diferencias nos ayudamos, fue cuando pude conocerte realmente, en el fondo eres alguien amable y honesto, me apoyaste cuando nadie más lo hacía, supe que realmente podía confiar en ti y aunque tuvimos problemas supimos superarlas y terminamos siendo los mejores amigos, me emocione mucho cuando aceptaste ser mi compañero, desde entonces has cambiado, ya no eres ese zorro estafador que conocí en aquella heladería, ahora eres Nicholas Piberius wild un respetado oficial de policía, alguien dispuesto a ayudar, alguien que demostró lo que es capaz de hacer un zorro, alguien…que robo mi corazón-

Nick más que sorprendido estaba realmente feliz, esa coneja era la única que podía hacerle sentir mejor consigo mismo, ya no aguanto y junto sus labios de nuevo, nada podía hacerle más feliz, había cambiado su vida y eso jamás podría pagárselo, y así pasaron los minutos y tras varias caricias y besos, cayeron en la cama de Judy, ella solo escondió su cabeza en su pecho y este le abrazaba de manera protectora, en ese momento decidió que no dejaría que nadie jamás le hicieran daño.

-Nick…-

-Si?-

-Pase lo que pase…prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos-

-Lo prometo-

-Te amo Nicholas Wild-

-Y yo a ti Judy Hopps- Y así cayeron rendidos ante tal día, donde una nueva felicidad había nacido para ambos.

Otro nuevo día empezó, la luz de sol entraba por la pequeña ventana despertando a cierta coneja, se movió un poco y pudo sentir que alguien la abrazaba con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera moverse, se fijó mejor y vio a su ahora novio tapándose la cara con su almohada.

-Nick…- este solo gruño con pereza mientras la abraza más fuerte.

-Hora de despertar-

-No quiero...-

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, recuerdas?-

-Que lo resuelvan ellos-

-Si no te levantas no habrá beso de buenos días-

-Que pesada eres- ni bien escucho eso soltó a la coneja para poder levantarse, Judy sabía que solo con eso conseguiría que se levante.-Ya estoy despierto- decía tallándose un ojo, la coneja solo se reía de él, ese zorro no cambiaría jamás, se acercó y le dio un suave beso.

-Iré a darme una ducha rápida y luego entra tú- fue directo al baño y antes de entrar escucho que el zorro le decía algo.

-Y no puedo entrar contigo?-

-No- fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Amo a esa coneja-

Luego de un desayuno rápido los dos partieron a la comisaria, iban tomándose de las patas, mientras caminaban notaban como algunos animales los veían raros, escucharon uno que otro murmullo pero decidieron simplemente no hacer caso a nada de eso, pues ya sabían que tarde o temprano iba pasar, también decidieron que no tendrían ninguna muestra de "afecto" mientras estuvieran en la comisaria para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros y en especial del búfalo. Una vez llegaron vieron que la comisaria estaba casi vacía, saludaron a su buen amigo Garraza, y notaron que el pobre atendía llamadas sin parar, después de lo que paso el día anterior muchos llamaban quejándose por los daños a sus propiedades, el rápidamente les dijo que el Jefe los esperaba en su oficina, se dirigieron y tocaron la puerta, luego de un "adelante" entraron y se sentaron en la silla esperando a que su jefe les digiera algo.

-Seguro se preguntaran dónde están sus demás compañeros, pues mande a todos a distintas áreas para protegerlas, siento que el ataque de ayer solo es un comienzo, el rinoceronte que capturaron ya está despierto asique quiero que lo interroguen y saquen toda la información posible, averigüen quien está causando todo esto, pueden retirarse.

Nick y Judy fueron directos a la sala de interrogatorio donde estaba el rinoceronte que los ataco, estaba sentado en una mesa con esposas en las patas, se veía cansado y sumamente triste, tomaron una silla y se sentaron delante de él.

-Hola oficiales, lamento como me comporte ayer, díganme… hice daño a alguien?-

Los dos se miraron extrañados, vieron que el rinoceronte parecía estar realmente arrepentido de lo que hizo-No recuerdas nada?- la coneja no entendía el porqué de su cambio repentino de personalidad, el día anterior el parecía estar dispuesto a destruir todo lo que había a su paso, pero ahora parecía un animal completamente diferente.

-Solo fragmentos, no puedo recordar con exactitud, dígame herí a alguien?-

-No, a nadie, asique no te preocupes por eso y mejor dinos todo lo que sabes- el zorro estaba dispuesto a sacar toda la información de él, el rinoceronte se tranquilizó al escuchar eso y parecía mucho más aliviado.

-Gracias…les diré todo lo que recuerdo, tenía una reunión de trabajo en una de las áreas del distrito forestal…era de noche, manejaba por la carretera principal, cuando creí haber visto un auto averiado y un animal haciéndome señas para que pare, me detuve y pude ver que era un guepardo, me pregunto si podía ayudarle a sacar su auto, pude ver que una de las llantas estaba dentro de un gran agujero…tenía prisa asique baje rápido y empuje el auto para sacarlo entonces…-

-Entonces?-

-Me desmaye…desperté en un lugar grande...creo…que era una bodega, habían muchos animales, todos enjaulados, y…note que traía puesto este collar-decía mientras señalaba su cuello, su semblante de repente se volvió doloroso-y…luego…ese sonido!-se empezó a tocar las orejas como si le dolieran-hubo un sonido realmente molesto, pude sentir que me volvía loco…todo lo demás son solo…imágenes…no podía controlarme, recuerdo estar en la ciudad…muchos animales corrían asustados y yo no podía hacer nada…como si alguien controlara mi cuerpo, este collar!, quítenmelo!-se levantó y empezó a forzar el collar tratando de romperlo lo cual este empezó a recibir descargas eléctricas mientras se golpeaba contra la pared una y otra vez, Judy solo le gritaba que se calmara mientras Nick se ponía frente a ella intentado protegerla, el rinoceronte ya no pudo y callo inconsciente de nuevo, Judy rápidamente llamo al equipo médico para que se lo llevaran, luego de esa escena los dos tomaron una patrulla y se dirigieron al distrito forestal, más específicamente recorrían las carreteras en busca de algo que se les hiciera sospechoso, pero seguían sin encontrar algo, Judy iba manejando callada, simplemente con su vista al frente y eso se le hacía raro al zorro.

-En que piensas zanahorias?-

-Solo…recordé a esos animales que vimos en la punta de ese edificio, notaste que traían mascaras?-

-Sí, pero quizás sea coincidencia-

-Coincidencia?-

-Quizás son parte de un carnaval y convenientemente estaban ensayando en ese edificio cuando todo paso y solo fueron arriba a observar y como no querían que supiéramos quienes son decidieron dejarse la máscara-

-Enserio?-

-Claro que no, a mí también se me hacen sospechosos-

-Estoy segura que el sonido provenía de ellos-

-No dudo de esas orejas- en ese momento escucharon que bogo los llamaba por radio

-Hopps, Wilde, donde están!?-

-Jefe estamos en el distrito forestal, que sucede?-

-Vuelvan ahora, el centro está siendo atacado de nuevo!-

-Vamos para allá! Judy dio media vuelta en la carretera y acelero con dirección a la ciudad.

Bajo las calles de Zootopia se encontraba un animal con mascara que tenía bigotes rojos en su lado derecho ,en una habitación, era algo pequeña, había una cama, una mesita y un ropero pequeño, él se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama mientras sostenía en sus manos una foto en la que aparecía un zorro, una oveja y una oveja más pequeña abrazando al zorro, se diferenciaba de la otra por tener la lana de color naranja, en sus pensamientos escuchaba como una niña le decía "papi ven vamos a jugar", "papi mira lo hice para ti", "papi te quiero".

-Erick!- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, un animal con mascara adornado con bigotes rojos en el lado izquierdo entraba por la puerta, se notaba que estaba alterada.

-Que sucede Elena?-

-Remy mando a atacar la ciudad!-

-Que!?-

-Se llevó a los elefantes y a los lobos al centro!-

-Yo no le di ninguna orden para que lo hiciera!-

-Al parecer actuó por cuenta propia-

-Vamos!, voy a despellejar a esa comadreja-

Nick y Judy habían llegado a la ciudad, se detuvieron en una barricada que habían hecho sus compañeros, todos estaban ocupados intentando tranquilizar a los elefantes, bajaron de la patrulla para ayudar pero en cuanto Judy bajo un lobo salto sobre ella y le sujeto fuertemente los brazos contra el suelo, intentaba desesperadamente liberarse pero era muy fuerte, este le mostro los colmillos y cuando estaba a punto de morderla Nick sujeto su cuello por la espalda, Judy vio la oportunidad y dio un fuerte rodillazo al estómago del lobo que hizo que se levantara, aun con Nick en su espalda empezó a forcejear estrellándose contra las paredes golpeando también a al zorro, Judy sacó su arma tranquilizadora y apuntaba intentando no acertar a Nick pero no dejaba de moverse y era muy rápido, Nick espero el momento perfecto y cuando el lobo iba estrellarse de nuevo lo soltó y grito "ahora!", en ese momento la coneja disparo varias balas tranquilizantes, varias acertaron al lobo y uno rozo el brazo izquierdo de Nick, rápidamente esposo al lobo y corrió al lado del zorro.

-Nick!-noto que se agarraba el brazo izquierdo que tenía una leve herida.

-Tranquila solo se me adormeció el brazo, claro aparte del dolor de espalda estoy bien-el zorro intentaba verse tranquilo pero era claro que estaba adolorido por todos los golpes que recibió, este se levantó y le puso su pata derecha sobre la cabeza-tranquila estoy bien-

-Seguro?- el zorro solo asintió.

-Vamos tenemos que ayudar a los demás-Judy estaba preocupada pero tenían que ir con sus compañeros, fueron y notaron que habían logrado calmar a un elefante y a dos lobos, entonces escucharon ese odioso sonido de nuevo, como si fuera un silbato averiado, todos se cubrían las orejas, Judy intentaba aguantar mientras buscaba de dónde provenía, fue cuando los vio, encima de un auto estaban parados dos animales enmascarados mientras los elefantes y lobos que faltaban empezaron a retirarse rápidamente.

-Ahí!- Judy no dejaría que escapen, corrió como sus piernas le permitían, ellos al notarla bajaron del auto y empezaron a correr, una persecución había empezado.

-Judy!-Nick fue tras ella no dejaría que se enfrentara sola a esos dos, habían entrado a un edificio, estaba vacío debido al disturbio y empezaron a subir ´pisos, 2, 5,7, hasta que llegaron a la azotea, los enmascarados llegaron y se detuvieron al borde, Judy que los seguía llego y noto que estaban parados esperándola, Nick había llegado un momento después, estaban ellos cuatro, dos enmascarados y los oficiales.

-Ustedes vendrán con nosotros- la coneja se ponía en posición de pelea, Nick se preparaba, aunque tenía un brazo dormido no dejaría a la coneja pelear sola, el que tenía la máscara en el lado derecho mostro sus garras y en un rápido movimiento salto hacia ellos.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Miedo_**

El jefe Bogo llego en una patrulla a la ciudad para reunirse con los oficiales, al bajar vio que varios lugares estaban destruidos, animales quejándose y algunos siendo atendidos por médicos, se acercó a la barricada que formaron los oficiales y hablo.

-Quiero que alguien me informe de la situación!- en eso un tigre se acercó.

-Señor hemos capturado a cuatro animales-

-Que hay de los daños?-

-Varios animales salieron heridos y muchos locales quedaron en ruinas, también…-

-Que?-

-Un animal murió señor…es la primera muerte en estos ataques- Bogo vio venir su gran dolor de cabeza, miro por todas partes buscando a cierta pareja.

-Donde están Hopps y Wilde!?-

En una azotea se podía ver a una coneja saltando por todas partes mientras un animal con mascara adornada con bigotes rojos en el lado derecho le lanzaba ataques feroces, aun con su entrenamiento en la academia y toda la experiencia ganada por atrapar todo tipo de criminales Judy Hopps jamás creyó que podía llegar a estar en una situación tan desesperada, solo podía evadir las feroces garras de su agresor, estaba llegando a su límite, ella lanzaba cualquier objeto que encontrara en el lugar, pero este solo los rechazaba con sus garras, tan filosas eran que algunos objetos los partía a la mitad, no parecía estar cansado en lo más mínimo, cada vez se acercaba peligrosamente más ala oficial, Nick solo miraba impotente como Judy intentaba escapar por su vida, él se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo con otro animal encima de él, este tenía una máscara con bigotes adornados en su lado izquierdo, le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo derecho, con su brazo izquierdo dormido y con heridas por el encuentro con aquel lobo solo basto con un rápido movimiento para dejar al zorro fuera de juego, el observaba sin poderse creer que Judy la mejor oficial de toda Zootopia estaba siendo superada fácilmente, la estaba acorralando, la coneja seguía evadiendo lo mejor que podía, intentaba buscar el momento para un contraataque pero el sospechoso no dejaba de moverse, en un descuido ella tropezó y su agresor con una velocidad increíble vio la oportunidad y le araño la pierna derecha, rápidamente se levantó tocándose la herida y notando como sangraba, con dolor y cojeando seguía retrocediendo hasta que llego al borde de la azotea , estaba a un paso de una muerte segura, solo deseaba que algo pasara que la sacara de esa situación, el animal se balanceo sobre ella y le tomo por el cuello, la levanto y podía notar como su respiración se estaba cortando.

-Judy!,suéltame!-Nick intentaba desesperadamente liberarse para ayudar a su compañera, pero solo fue sujetado aún más fuerte por quien lo tenía prisionero, Judy forcejeaba pero cada vez se sentía más débil, es el fin, es lo que pensaba, de pronto el enmascarado dio vuelta y la lanzo al centro de la azotea, la coneja cayó al suelo y empezó a toser y a respirar rápidamente tocándose el cuello intentando recuperarse pero solo unos segundos después fue atrapada de nuevo, se puso encima de ella y con una pata sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo mientras que la otra se levantaba mostrando cada vez más esas filosas garras.

-Judy!, déjala!-el enmascarado que tenía a Judy vio como el zorro intentaba desesperadamente levantarse para ayudarla, noto en sus ojos miedo y odio, de repente un recuerdo invadió su mente.

 _Un zorro estaba siendo sujetado fuertemente por otros dos animales mientras gritaba desesperadamente observando una casa en llamas._

 _-Te lo suplico hare lo que quieras!- este le gritaba a otro animal, un león que estaba frente a el mientras lo miraba con una cara seria, el león levanto una pata y la bajo en señal de ataque._

 _-Detenteeeee!- el zorro solo podía mirar como la casa volaba en mil pedazos._

Movió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente y volteo a mirar de nuevo a la coneja, noto que pudo liberar una pata pero en lugar de intentar levantarse solo pudo apretar fuertemente su collar, se había quedado quieta, con los ojos cerrados, Judy tenía miedo, sentía que ya lo había experimentado antes, inevitablemente recordó el trauma de su infancia, pensó que lo había superado pero fue un mal momento para darse cuenta de que no era así, solo pudo decir una frase "Nick ayúdame", el zorro al escucharla empezó a gruñir lleno de ira, empezaba a levantarse con mucha dificultad, la enmascarada que lo sujetaba tuvo que aplicar más fuerza y presionar su cabeza contra el suelo pero cada vez le costaba más, Nick estaba realmente furioso, miraba con ojos de asesino al que tenía preso a su coneja, el enmascarado miro al zorro y luego a Judy.

-Ya veo...-soltó a Judy y se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida de la azotea-vámonos!- su compañera soltó al zorro y se puso a su lado, estaban a punto de irse cuando volteo una vez más y vio como Nick fue rápidamente a abrazar a Judy mientras ella escondía su cabeza en su pecho-ya nos veremos-fue lo último que dijo antes irse.

-Judy…- Nick la miraba preocupado, ella no decía nada pero podía notar que estaba temblando, el simplemente la abrazo más fuerte, se sentía fatal, no pudo evitar que la lastimaran, no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, fueron derrotados.

Volviendo a la comisaria Nick y Judy empezaron a ser atendidos, estaban sentados en una camilla mientras unos doctores les revisaban las heridas, a Nick le vendaron su brazo izquierdo, mientras a Judy le vendaban la pierna derecha, le dijeron que no era tan grave y que en una semana estaría mejor, en todo momento desde que salieron de la azotea Judy no había soltado la pata de Nick, tampoco había dicho algo, estaba completamente callada, a Nick le preocupaba mucho y cualquier intento de hacerla hablar no funcionaba.

-Hopps, Wilde- Bogo se acercó a ellos-que fue lo que paso?- ellos parecían no haberlo escuchado, estaban metidos profundamente en sus pensamientos-Hopps!- la coneja por fin parecía reaccionar.

-Señor…nosotros…ellos…- no podía hablar claramente, en su mente solo había miedo y frustración, Bogo la miraba exigiendo saber que había pasado, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, el zorro lo noto e intervino.

-Señor…perseguimos a unos sospechosos, intentábamos arrestarlos pero tuvimos que pelear, eran muy fuertes y escaparon…- de nuevo se quedaron en silencio, Bogo no entendía realmente que fue lo que les paso.

-Tienen alguna idea de quién eran?-

-No…tenían máscaras, pero creo que eran zorros-

-Zorros?-

-Si...uno era un poco más alto que yo, además se le veía la cola, aunque no estoy seguro-

-Quiero un informe de lo que paso…luego pueden retirarse- sin decir más Bogo se retiró directo a su oficina.

Tras terminar de ser atendidos la pareja fue a su propia oficina a hacer el informe y papeleo, intentaban terminar lo más rápido posible para poder descansar, hasta el momento Judy seguía callada, estaba sentada mientras archivaba varias hojas en una carpeta, el zorro que estaba escribiendo en su computadora ya no aguanto las ganas de saber que le pasaba, se acercó a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

-Judy…ya quieres hablar?- la coneja al sentirlo dejo las hojas a un lado y dio vuelta para abrazarlo, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho libero todo lo que no quería demostrar y empezó a llorar, Nick la abrazaba mientras se ofendía a sí mismo en su mente, se sentía inútil, había decidido que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, pero cuando llego el momento no podía hacer nada más que ver como lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida estaba siendo lastimada, Judy dejo de llorar y levanto su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Lo siento…tenía miedo y…deje de luchar-

-No, yo tenía que ayudarte, y no pude hacer nada-

-Estabas herido, pensé que podría manejarlo yo sola, pero me equivoque, fue mi culpa-

-No lo fue, simplemente actuaste como debías en ese momento, solo que nos superaron-

-Pero si no hubiera sido tan impulsiva, no nos habríamos metido en eso-

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa!- Judy bajo la cabeza y el zorro se arrepintió en ese momento- lo siento…lo siento no debí gritarte-

-Yo… en ese momento recordé lo que me había pasado de niña, creí que lo había superado-

-Tu miedo a los zorros?- Nick en ese momento se puso tenso y comprendió por qué había estado callada tanto tiempo.

-No!, sabes que no te tengo miedo Nick- al decir eso ella toco su mejilla y lo acaricio- es solo que…hace tiempo que no me había sentido así, débil e indefensa, por un momento regrese a ser la niña de 9 años de bunnyburrow- Nick acerco sus rostros y la beso, no le importaba que alguien los pudiera ver, en ese momento lo necesitaba, ella solo cerro los ojos y correspondió, todo el miedo que había tenido se había ido, al separarse Nick la miro.

-Judy te prometo que no dejare que algo así vuelva a pasar, no dejare que alguien te vuelva a lastimar sin importar que- Judy asintió y le dio otro beso, ella lo sabía, el siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla, se separaron y volvió a esconder su cabeza en su pecho.

-También yo Nick…-

En una habitación bajo los límites de Zootopia, habían varios animales reunidos, entre ellos un enmascarado golpeo a una comadreja tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.

-En que estabas pensando Remy!?-

-Solo hacia nuestro trabajo!-

-Te advertí que no actuaras precipitadamente!-

-Y esperar a que dejaras de llorar para actuar!?- tras decir eso el enmascarado lo tomo por el cuello y le planto otro puñetazo a la cara.

-Sabes que un animal murió!?-

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me importa!, qué clase de villano eres que no quiere que nadie salga herido, acaso a alguien de la ciudad le importo cuando rostizaron a esas ovejas!?- tras decir lo último todos los presentes abrieron la boca y se prepararon para ver la paliza que estaba a punto de recibir, rápidamente el enmascarado se acercó y con toda la furia del mundo mostro sus garras y ataco el rostro de la comadreja, le dejo una fea cicatriz en la mejilla, este empezó a retroceder con miedo mientras el enmascarado se acercaba lentamente.

-Te lo advertí Remy-

-No dijiste que no eras asesino?-

-Contigo hare una excepción-

-Adelante hazlo, pero veamos como controlas a los animales después, sabes bien que soy el único que sabe cómo configurar los collares y ese silbatito tuyo lo único que hace es hacer que todos regresen aquí, veamos de que te sirve eso-

-Ya me preocupare después de eso- estaba a solo un paso de él, levanto una pata y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo una enmascarada intervino tomándole de la muñeca.

-Erick ya es suficiente, contrólate- este la miro y dio un suspiro, sin decir más salió de la habitación, ella miro a la comadreja y vio que se tocaba con dolor la mejilla-deberías controlar mejor esa boca, la próxima no estaré aquí para salvarte el cuello-ella salió de la habitación en busca de su compañero, tras caminar un rato por un largo pasillo lo encontró recostado por la pared viendo una fotografía-estas bien?-

-Si...-guardo la fotografía y empezó a caminar-vamos-

-A dónde?-

-Creo que hayamos a unos nuevos posibles reclutas-

Nick y Judy habían terminado el informe y fueron a entregárselo al jefe Bogo, tras haber terminado su labor salieron de la comisaria, ya era de noche por lo que Nick decidió acompañarla, Judy sujetaba fuertemente la pata de Nick mientras caminaban, ella cojeaba un poco por el dolor de su pierna, mientras caminaban por las calles la coneja pregunto algo que le estaba molestando mucho.

-Por qué crees que nos dejaron ir?- ante esa pregunta Nick la miro y luego puso una pata en su barbilla mientras pensaba.

-También me estuve preguntando eso, quizás nos equivocamos y ellos no tenían nada que ver, aunque si fuera así no hubieran huido y tampoco hubieran peleado…la verdad no tengo idea-

-Tal vez… nos tuvieron lastima- ellos seguían caminando, intentaban descubrir por qué los habían dejado ir, tenían muchas preguntas pero decidieron dejar el asunto a un lado y descansar un poco de todo eso, pero la coneja se detuvo de golpe.

-Qué pasa?-

-No escuchaste eso?- agudizo su oído y escucho el grito de una mujer-Nick!-

-También lo escuche- ambos corrieron y Judy noto que la voz venia de un callejón pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar Nick la detuvo.

-Espera, yo iré-

-No creas que te dejare ir solo!-

-Judy estas herida!- escucharon el grito de nuevo, Nick sabía que no la convencería asique entraron, Nick al frente y ella detrás protegiéndole, caminaron un poco y no escucharon nada, como no encontraron nada decidieron salir rápido de ahí pero al darse la vuelta vieron una figura tapando la entrada, era un enmascarado con bigotes en el lado izquierdo, Nick se puso frente a Judy para protegerla pero escucharon unos pasos que venían de el fondo de aquel callejón, poco a poco empezaba a acercarse, fue cuando pudieron verlo mejor, era aquel enmascarado que había atacado a Judy.

-Buenas noches oficiales, venimos a hablar- tras decir eso Nick rápidamente fue contra el, lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrello contra la pared, iba a darle un puñetazo pero el enmascarado le dio una patada directo al estómago del zorro, en ese momento lo soltó por el dolor y el enmascarado aprovecho para cambiar posiciones, ahora era Nick quien estaba siendo sujetado con fuerza por el enmascarado, estaba intentaba liberarse pero le dio otro golpe al estómago haciendo que no se pudiera mover-no escuchaste lo que dije?, venimos a hablar- Nick no lo escuchaba solo empezaba a forcejear de nuevo, recordaba como el había lastimado a su Judy, estaba lleno de ira, Judy iba a ayudarlo pero rápidamente la otra enmascarada la tomo por detrás y pateo su pierna herida obligándola a arrodillarse y empezó a quejarse del dolor mientras la enmascarada la tenía sujetada por los brazos.

-Judy!-

-Oficial Wilde piense en la situación en la que esta, sabe que no puede ganarme y su compañera no está en condiciones de pelear, asique cálmese, ya le dije, venimos a hablar- Nick comprendió la situación y no tuvo otra opción más que hacer caso.

-Está bien- el zorro dejo de forcejear y el enmascarado lo soltó, este hizo una seña a su compañera para que soltara a la coneja y cuando lo hizo Nick corrió a lado de ella, le ayudo a pararse haciendo que se apoyara en él y miro de vuelta al enmascarado- de que quieres hablar?-

-Venimos a hacer un trato-

-Un trato?-

-Quiero que se unan a nosotros y nos ayuden a cumplir nuestro objetivo-

-Estas bromeando verdad?, deja de jugar y dinos lo que quieres!- el enmascarado dio un gran suspiro y empezó a tocarse la máscara.

-Creo que primero me presentare- tras decir eso empezó a sacarse la máscara pero su compañera lo detuvo.

-Espera…estas seguro?-

-Totalmente- tras decir eso se quitó la máscara y su compañera lo siguió, Nick no se había equivocado, eran dos zorros.

-Me llamo Erick y ella es mi hermana Elena-

Erick era un zorro un poco más alto que Nick y tenía los ojos celestes mientras Elena era un poco más baja y a pesar de tener los mismos ojos, ella tenía el pelaje más rojizo que el de los otros dos zorros.

-Nosotros somos los responsables por las desapariciones y los ataques a la ciudad, vine para ofrecerles un trato, si se unen a mi y me ayudan dejare de atacar la ciudad por un tiempo, que dicen?-

-Que estás loco, por qué crees que te ayudaríamos?- Judy no creía que enserio el zorro que los ataco les estuviera diciendo eso.

-Verán Zootopia siempre fue conocida como una ciudad donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen, donde todos los animales ya sean depredadores o presas viven en armonía, eso no es más que una gran mentira, esta ciudad puede ser más cruel de lo que se imagina, todos sufren de críticas constantemente y adivinen quienes son los más afectados por eso, exacto, los depredadores, siempre son juzgados y maltratados por el simple hecho de lo que son "depredadores"- Nick tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de su infancia.

 _-Si creíste que confiaríamos en un zorro sin bozal eres más tonto de lo que parece._

Judy lo noto, le tomo de su pata y lo miro cariñosamente, claramente podía ver en ella reflejado un "tranquilo", Judy dirigió su atención de nuevo a Erick.

-Eso ya no es así, después del caso de los aulladores muchos se han esforzado para llevarse mejor-

-Tienes razón conejita, pero aun no termino, supongamos que el abuso a los depredadores haya disminuido constantemente, podría ser bueno pero hay otro problema aquí, y es que también nos prohíben a quien amar-

-De que hablas?-

-Las parejas inter-especie siempre han sido sometidos a insultos, injusticias, agresiones, ustedes deberían saberlo, después de todo seguro que les tocó vivir un poco de eso, no crean que no me di cuenta, reconozco a una pareja así donde fuera, pero tranquilos, eso se acabara, mi plan es simple, voy a dominar esta ciudad y cambiarla, ningún animal volverá a ser criticado, no volverán a vivir con miedo, podrán elegir a quien amar-

-Te das cuenta de que lo que dices no tiene sentido?, hasta ahora lo que has estado haciendo es todo lo contrario-

-Esto solo es un método coneja, los demás jamás aceptarían cambiar las leyes que no le convienen, o simplemente por no querer aceptar la naturaleza de los demás, cuando ya no tengan opción obligare al alcalde a que me de el puesto y entonces cambiare todo-

-Eso no funcionara-

-El miedo siempre funciona- fue con esa frase que Judy se dio cuenta.

-Bellwether…estás haciendo lo mismo que ella-

-Bellwether jugo mal sus cartas, se confió demasiado, no cometeré el mismo error, ahora se van a unir a mí?-

-Claro que no, enserio piensas que vamos a creer todo eso?, no has hecho más que causar pánico, muchos animales ahora tienen miedo, además obligas a animales inocentes a cometer actos horribles-

-Horribles?...tienes idea de lo que es horrible!- ante ese grito Nick y Judy pensaron que iba a atacarlos, pero este solo se apoyó de espaldas por la pared-creo que les contare una historia, pónganse cómodos.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Pasado_**

 _13 años antes de la llegada de Judy Hopps a Zootopia_

Un zorro caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Zootopia, miraba a los alrededores de manera discreta, entro a un callejón y siguió su camino hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada, tras asegurarse que nadie lo siguiera subió las escaleras, saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, al entrar observo a 3 animales sentados en una mesa, cerró la puerta y se acercó a una silla que estaba vacía, se sentó al lado de una zorra, ella se veía muy tranquila y pensativa.

-Pasa algo Elena?-

-No es nada Erick- al decir eso ella solo siguió mirando al infinito, ya conocía esa manía de su hermana, siempre hacia eso cuando algo le molestaba, volteo a su derecha y vio a un lobo sentado comiendo un helado.

-Tienes que comer esa cosa ahora?-

-Se llama Popsipatita, un zorro las vende en el otro lado de la ciudad, y si, sabes que como cuando estoy nervioso-

-Tranquilo, si este golpe sale bien ya no tendremos que volver a robar nunca más-

-Pero si falla iremos a prisión el resto de nuestras vidas-

-No fallara, Elena y yo estamos aquí asique no te preocupes- tras decir eso escucho la puerta abrirse de nuevo, un león entro seguido de un guepardo con una enorme bolsa, se sentó con los demás y el guepardo puso la bolsa sobre la mesa, el león abrió la bolsa y se la paso a Erick, este quedo pasmado al ver su contenido.

-De donde sacaste estas armas Carlie?-

-Tengo contactos, con ellas será mucho más fácil eliminar a los guardias- al escuchar eso Elena miro sorprendida al león.

-Dijiste que no mataríamos a nadie-

-Los guardias esta vez son más difíciles, que puedes esperar del banco más protegido en la ciudad, es necesario-

-Pero no somos asesinos!- Elena se levantó y golpeo la mesa, Erick la miro con miedo, eran muy pocas las veces que ella reaccionaba de ese modo, se levantó y toco su hombro intentando calmarla.

-Elena cálmate-

-No, dijimos que solo los dormiríamos, es lo que siempre hacemos, no matare a nadie!-

-Y no lo harás!- ella al oírlo decir eso se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a sentarse, el zorro suspiro y, paso de nuevo su atención al león-pero es cierto Carlie, dijimos que solo dormiríamos a los guardias, sacaríamos el dinero y nos iríamos, es todo-

-Tú crees que unos dardos de madera funcionara contra trajes especiales?, hablamos del banco más importante de Zootopia, no son los típicos policías que se quedan dormidos o están comiendo una dona, además tardaremos mucho en abrir esa caja fuerte, no creas que está hecho de varitas!-

-Aun así…-

-Ya está decidido!, si se acobardan entonces salgan de la operación, mejor aún, abandonen el grupo, haber donde consiguen para comer- ante esa respuesta el zorro se quedó callado, él lo sabía, si conseguía el dinero, podría dejar esa vida de criminal, pero no era un asesino y creyó que no llegaría a eso jamás, su hermana parecía meditarlo un poco, luego se levantó y miro a león.

-Pues entonces…dejare el grupo-

-Elena espera-

-No, Erick esto es demasiado, sabes que no aceptare hacer eso, hace tiempo siento que estamos cruzando el límite, y esta noche podríamos cruzarlo por completo-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, vamos, encontraremos otro modo de conseguir dinero- Elena empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero detuvo su paso al notar que el zorro solo se quedaba parado mirándola-no vienes?-

-Esta vez no hermana, sabes que no puedo- ella lo observo un rato, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo, antes de salir le dijo una última cosa.

-Cuídate hermano- Erick la vio irse, aunque estaba preocupado el sabia lo fuerte e inteligente que es su hermana, ella estaría bien, volteo de nuevo su atención al león.

-Cuéntame el plan-estuvieron cerca de una hora hablando de como harían ese golpe, al saber la hora que tenían que reunirse él también se fue, salió de la bodega y empezó a caminar, no podía evitar preocuparse de su hermana, estuvieron solos en las calles casi toda su vida, siempre siendo criticados por ser zorros, el siempre intentaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas, sabía que no todos los animales eran así, pero su suerte solo les hizo topar con la peor clase de animal que existía, no podía evitar sentir algo de odio a la ciudad por eso, ellos lucharon juntos, intentaban seguir adelante, siempre apoyándose, pero desde hace un tiempo ella le decía que estaba harta, cansada de la vida de criminal, él también lo estaba, pero esa noche cambiaria todo, solo necesitaba conseguir el dinero y podría salir de esa vida.

Llego a uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad, mientras caminaba miraba todos los puestos que había, comida, ropa, accesorios, podías conseguir lo que quisieras a precios baratos, se acercó a uno en particular, una pequeña tienda donde vendían ropa, entro y se acercó a la vendedora, era una oveja, algo alto para su especie, ella al verlo sonrió.

-Erick!, creí que estarías en una reunión-

-Lo estaba, tengo algunas cosas que contarte-

-También yo, mi turno termina en 10 minutos, espérame en sabes dónde-

-No puedo esperarte aquí?-

-Sabes que no- un grito los interrumpió, otra oveja salió de la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Carrie!, que te dije de estos vestidos!-

-Pe-perdón señor, ahora mismo me encargo-

-Eres una torpe!, que no vuelva a pasar o estarás despedida!- la oveja se fue, cabe mencionar que en la mente del zorro había golpeado a esa oveja 1000 veces, ella agarro los vestidos y le dio una sonrisa al zorro para luego retirarse a la parte trasera de la tienda, Erick emprendió de vuelta su camino, llego debajo de un puente donde se sentó a esperar a la oveja, 20 minutos pasaron y vio a la oveja llegar, se levantó y se acercó a ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la beso, como si no se hubieran visto en años, al separarse se sentaron y ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del zorro.

-Cuando podre esperarte en el trabajo-

-Sabes que si mi jefe se entera de lo nuestro me despedirá, es muy tradicional, peor aun cuando mi novio es un zorro-

-Lo sé, el mío también, aunque a veces quisiera sacarle la lana a esa oveja-

-Elena vino a verme en el trabajo, me conto que abandono el grupo, también que la llamaras pronto-

-Si…no pienso dejarla sola-

-Intentara conseguir trabajo como cajera, o almenos eso me dijo, deberías intentar algo así también-

-Y terminar con un jefe como el tuyo, prefiero seguir con Carlie-

-Me preocupas, ese grupo no traerá nada bueno y lo sabes-

-Descuida, hoy abra un golpe, será el último, con ese dinero podremos comprarnos una casa y armar nuestro propio negocio, ya no tendrás que trabajar para ese idiota-

-Solo quiero que me prometas que estarás bien-

-Lo prometo-

Aun recordaba cuando se conocieron, el intentaba robar manzanas de una tienda, Elena distraía al vendedor mientras él ponía lo que podía en una bolsa, pero salió mal y los descubrieron, al salir corriendo se separaron, Erick había entrado en un callejón para esconderse, permaneció allí varios minutos, cuando sintió que ya podía salir escucho un grito proveniente del fondo de ese callejón, al acercarse vio como un puma tenia acorralada a una oveja.

-Dame todo lo que tienes!-

-Ya le dije que no tengo nada!-

-Mientes!- el la empujo y se acercó con las garras en alto para herirla, Erick no sabía que lo impulso pero se abalanzo contra el puma, sujeto fuertemente su cuello intentando sofocarlo, pero el puma corrió y se estrelló con la pared, el zorro cayo y el puma empezó a golpearlo, una y otra vez, cuando vio que ya no se movía salió corriendo de ahí, la oveja se acercó al zorro rápidamente, estaba inconsciente.

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente le dolía la cabeza, las piernas, los brazos, prácticamente todo el cuerpo, no recordaba que había pasado, miro a su alrededor y se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía, se miró el cuerpo y estaba completamente vendado, intento levantarse pero sintió un pequeño peso, se fijó mejor y había una oveja durmiendo en una silla apoyando su cabeza en su torso, él estaba confundido, como había llegado ahí, porque estaba herido y que hacia una oveja durmiendo ahí, cerró los ojos intentando recordar, fue entonces cuando recordó todo, el robo, el puma y esa oveja.

-Oye…- la movió para despertarla, vio que empezaba a abrir los ojos, ella al verlo despierto se levantó rápidamente.

-Lo siento!, yo solo…estaba…cuidándote!, si cuidándote!-

-Dónde estoy?-

-En mi apartamento, fue un lio traerte aquí-

-Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Carrie-

-Tú me trajiste?-

-Bueno tu hermana me ayudo-

-Elena…donde esta ella?-

-Tranquilo, ella nos encontró en el callejón y me ayudo a traerte aquí para curarte, le di dinero y fue a comprar algo de comida, regresara en un momento-

-Porque?-

-Tú me salvaste, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-No me tienes miedo?, las ovejas usualmente me evitan-

-Pues no, como podría tener miedo al que me salvo la vida…gracias- en ese momento la oveja lo abrazo, Erick sintió algo que jamás había experimentado, no sabía que era pero le gustaba.

-Erick!- Elena había llegado y cuando vio al zorro despierto corrió para abrazarlo- que bueno que ya estás bien-

-Esto no es nada- ella soltó el abrazo, miro a la oveja y le mostro la bolsa con comida.

-Gracias por prestarme dinero, te lo pagare después-

-Descuida no hace falta-

-Gracias…-

Los 3 comieron juntos, se conocieron, Erick y Elena se sentían felices, una oveja los trataba tan amablemente, como si fuera de su familia, hacía tiempo que no confiaban en otros animales, pero ella era diferente, paso el tiempo y se volvieron cercanos, Erick y Carrie habían empezado una relación, llevaban 3 años juntos, pero no podían hacer pública su relación, por sus jefes y por la sociedad misma, Elena los apoyaba, después de todo la oveja era como una hermana para ella, pasaron horas hablando, hasta que se hizo de noche, Erick la acompaño hasta su pequeño apartamento, ocultando por supuesto su relación, al despedirse él fue directo al punto de encuentro, el golpe estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Corran!-

5 animales corrían dentro de un banco, todos tenían máscaras y un saco de dinero en las manos, corrían desesperadamente buscando una salida, Erick iba al frente, los guiaba en búsqueda de una salida, el león lo seguía por detrás, estaba realmente molesto.

-Erick por dónde!?-

-Aun no lose!-

-Esto no habría pasado si hubieras matado a los guardias como te dije!-

-Te dije que no soy un asesino!- escucharon un grito, al voltear vieron a uno de sus compañeros en el suelo, amarrado, lo habían atrapado, los demás solo corrían, en la mente de Erick había culpa, si él hubiera seguido el plan y hubiera matado a los guardias que debía, no se habrían metido en ese lio, pero simplemente no pudo, no se sentía con la fuerza de hacer algo tan horrible, visualizo una salida, estaban a punto de llegar, pero los policías que los seguían lanzaron redes especiales, cayendo en todos menos en el zorro, se detuvo y los observo, iba a ayudarlos pero los guardias estaban a pocas distancias, no tenía otra opción, dio vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Lo siento!-

-Erick!, traidor!- el león intentaba liberarse pero fue electrocutado por un paralizador, miro de nuevo al zorro que seguía corriendo-traidor…-

El zorro se sentía miserable, pero el plan había fallado, si se hubiera quedado seguro que también lo habrían atrapado, salió corriendo del banco lo más rápido que pudo, patrullas empezaban a llegar al lugar, entro a uno de los callejones y salió por otra entrada, sin pensarlo había llegado al apartamento de Carrie, rápidamente entro y toco la puerta, la oveja abrió, lo miro sorprendida, el zorro entro y cerro rápido la puerta, puso seguro e intento recuperar el aliento.

-Erick!, pero que paso?-

-El…el plan…el plan salió mal-

-Que paso?-

-Atraparon a los demás…y los abandone…los abandone- la oveja le saco la máscara, y pudo ver una lagrima, ella lo abrazo y el inevitablemente empezó a llorar, a pesar de no llevarse bien con los demás, especialmente el león, eran compañeros y los abandono.

Al día siguiente llamo a su hermana para contarle lo que paso, ella le dio ánimos, además de que le conto que había conseguido trabajo de cajera en tundratown, él estaba feliz por ella, el aún tenía algo de culpa pero decidió seguir con su plan, junto con Carrie compraron una casa en los límites del distrito forestal, era pequeña pero suficiente, con el dinero que sobraba hicieron un pequeño negocio de ropas cerca de ahí, después de todo la oveja tenía ese talento natural de costurera, les fue bien y lograron vivir su vida juntos, en paz, lejos de la ciudad y los animales que siempre los criticaban.

-Me gustaría decir que vivieron felices para siempre, pero eso no es posible-

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver esa historia con todo lo que has hecho-

-Tranquila oficial Hopps, voy llegando a esa parte, un año después la vida les dio una bendición y lograron tener una hija, una oveja con lana naranja y ojos celestes, era hermosa, la llamaron "Celeste", vivieron tranquilos 4 años, el negocio les iba bien, su hermana los visitaba constantemente, al fin había obtenido lo que quería, una vida sin crimen y una familia, todo iba bien…hasta que llego…ese fatídico día-

 ** _Continuara…_**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Una razón para vivir_**

En una pequeña casa en los límites del distrito forestal se encontraba un zorro sentado en un escritorio, estaba revisando varias hojas, carpetas, facturas, estaba concentrado, hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

-Papi mira!-

-Que sucede Celeste?- volteo a verla, una pequeña oveja naranja, traía en sus manos una chaqueta.

-Lo hice para ti!-

-Guau!, es increíble, lo hiciste tu sola?-

-Mami me ayudo un poco- el zorro se levantó y se lo probo, se miró al espejo y empezó a hacer poses como si fuera modelo, la pequeña oveja se reía de lo que hacía.

-Y bien, como me veo?-

-Papi se ve muy lindo!- el zorro la levanto y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias pequeña- ella lo abrazo de nuevo hasta que escucharon una voz proveniente de la cocina.

-Erick, Celeste el almuerzo está listo!-

-Sera mejor que vallamos antes que tu mami se enoje-

-Mami da miedo cuando se enoja- ante ese comentario ambos empezaron a reír, una voz molesta sonó de la cocina de nuevo.

-Puedo escucharlos!-

Los 3 se sentaron en la mesa a comer, conversaban y reían, el zorro miraba feliz como la pequeña oveja intentaba comer sin poner cara de asco por los vegetales, en especial por el brócoli, Carrie llamo la atención del zorro.

-Elena vendrá pronto de su viaje?

-Sí, de hecho llega mañana, iré a buscarla a la estación de trenes-

-La tía Elena vendrá?-

-Sí y seguro que te traerá algún regalo-

-Regalo!- la oveja se reía de la pequeña, sin duda había salido igual a ella, tomo la pata del zorro y le entrego un papelito.

-Qué es esto?-

-La dirección de donde recoger los materiales que pedí-

-Porque tengo que ir yo?-

-Porque eres mi amable zorro- le decía con una sonrisa, le planto un beso en la mejilla y se levantó con su plato, mientras lo lavaba miro al zorro de nuevo-te lo compensare-

-Así si voy-

-Cuando regreses jugamos papi?-

-Claro pequeña-

Luego de ayudar a limpiar la mesa Erick salió de camino a la ciudad, no le gustaba mucho andar por ahí, después de todo paso por mucho, las calles le recordaba a cuando era pequeño, cuando junto a su hermana tenían que luchar contra el hambre, cuando se habían convertido en criminales y todas las críticas que siempre les lanzaban, sacudió su cabeza intentado olvidar, las cosas cambiaron, ahora tenía una vida mejor, llego a una tienda donde vendían ropa, entro y vio a una oveja atendiendo, una oveja que ya había conocido, "porque él?" es lo que se preguntaba.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a retirar un pedido-

-Nombre, un momento, te recuerdo de algo…no eres el zorro con el que siempre hablaba Carrie?-

-Sí y ella me envió a buscar el paquete-

-Me dijo que su novio vendría a buscarlo-

-Pues sí, ahora podría dármelo?-

-Eres el novio de Carrie!?-

-Algún problema?-

-Ella dejo el trabajo para ir con un zorro!?-

-Oiga!, solo vengo a retirar el paquete!-

-No puedo creer que una oveja haya podido estar con un animal de diferente especie, en especial un zorro!-

-Suficiente!, deme el maldito paquete de una buena vez!- al decir eso la oveja se retiró, un momento después volvió con un paquete.

-Aquí tienes, ahora sal de mi vista que me das asco!- el zorro se aguantaba todas las ganas de golpearlo pues Carrie le hizo prometer que ignoraría a los animales que los criticaban, le decía que "la venganza no traería nada bueno", salió de la tienda no sin antes maldecir en su mente a esa horrible oveja que una vez fue el jefe de Carrie, empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa, iba a la estación de trenes, pues era la manera más rápida de llegar, hundido en sus pensamientos entro en un callejón que se le era familiar, fue el mismo en donde conoció a Carrie, varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, el siempre creyó que no todos los momentos que paso en la calle eran tan malos, habían solo algunos que atesoraba, uno de ellos era cuando él y su hermana dormían juntos abrazados, prometiéndose que siempre se protegerían el uno al otro, enfrentando todos los problemas que la vida les dio, o cuando conoció a Carrie, esa ovejita que lo hacía sentir vivo, que siempre los vio como algo mucho más que un simple "zorro", entre algunos en el que a pesar de su situación, había sido feliz, después de todo el siempre intentaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas, pues siempre estuvo al lado de su hermana y Carrie y ahora también la pequeña Celeste, esa pequeña bola de algodón que nunca lo soltaba, lleno de energía y vida, un fruto del amor entre dos especies diferentes, era la prueba viviente de que no importa qué clase de animal seas, siempre hay opción de elegir a quien amar, siempre hay una opción para ser feliz, él decía que la vida que había llevado lo hizo más fuerte, pues jamás se rindió, y nunca lo hará, deposito todo su odio y sufrimiento en un pozo y aunque muchas veces tenía miedo de caer en él, tenía personas en quien sostenerse para no hacerlo, siempre tuvo personas que lo sujetaban de la mano para no caer en la oscuridad, esbozó una sonrisa y decidió seguir su camino, dejar el pasado atrás, aún tenía mucho que hacer en su futuro, empezó a dar los paso que lo llevarían a su hogar.

Pero se detuvo en seco, dejo caer la caja que traía en sus patas, su cuerpo se sintió débil, las piernas empezaron a tambalearse, cayo de rodillas y sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, con la vista nublada logro ver un animal que venía de aquel callejón acercándose a él, se limpió los ojos intentando mejorar su visión…y lo vio, fue en ese momento que comprendió todo, que no importa que tanto huyas de tu pasado, que no importa que tanto trates de cambiar las cosas, jamás podrás desacerté de él, el pasado siempre será parte tuyo.

-Carlie?- se sentía débil, la cabeza le daba vuelta, sus músculos se entumecieron, volteo a ver que lo provoco, había un lobo, un lobo que reconoció, lo miraba con una cara que solo demostraba odio, tenía en sus patas un paralizador, ese pequeño objeto que dejo casi inconsciente a Erick, miro de nuevo al frente, a ese león que conoció años atrás, otros 2 animales también se reunieron, reconocía a cada uno, después de todo una vez los llamo "compañeros".

-Cómo has estado viejo amigo?-

-Carlie…creí…que estabas…- le dificultaba hablar, sentía su respiración pesada, se esforzaba por seguir haciendo funcionar su mente.

-En prisión?, si lo estaba, pero digamos que me harte de ello y decidí escapar, no fue fácil, pero aprendí unos cuantos trucos de un zorro que una vez considere "amigo"- el zorro intentaba levantarse, sus brazos le dolían, y sus piernas apenas si reaccionaban-y dime…que ha sido de tu vida…luego de abandonarnos-

-Carlie…el plan salió mal, no tenía opción, yo…-

-Te recuerdo que salió mal por tu culpa, por que fuiste débil, y no pudiste con algo tan simple como matar!-

-Crees…que eso es algo simple!?, crees que es fácil quitarle la vida a alguien!?-tras decir eso el león le dio una patada en la cara, este cayó al suelo, sentía que su cabeza casi salía volando, intento levantarse pero el león coloco una pierna en su espalda impidiéndolo.

-Me traicionaste, me dejaste pudrirme en prisión mientras tu disfrutabas de tu libertad!-

-Que…que libertad?, casi me atrapan esa noche…tuve que soltar el dinero…tampoco conseguí nada y Elena se fue, me quede solo, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no tengo nada- el león lo pateo de nuevo, Erick sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, esperaba que él lo dejara ahí tirado y que se tragara su mentira, sabía que si se enteraba de que tenía una familia con Carrie todo acabaría mal.

-Tienes razón…lose, sabes el otro día estaba pensando en lo curioso que es la naturaleza, especies diferentes, depredadores y presas, enemigos naturales, si sabias que los zorros son los enemigos naturales de…las ovejas-

-Y eso…que?- el león lo volvió a patear, Erick ya habría perdido la conciencia si no fuera por lo último que le dijo, que intentaba decirle?, necesitaba confirmar con desesperación que él no sabía nada de Carrie.

-Primero cierra esa boca o van a entrar moscas, segundo…una oveja, es enserio?, que bajo has caído-

-De que…rayos hablas?-

-Me refiero a esa familia que intentas ocultar, crees que no lose?, me abandonaste solo para darle una casita a una…oveja- Erick entro en pánico, él lo sabía, no entiende como se enteró pero lo sabía, Carlie siempre fue un tradicionalista en extremo y ahora tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar- dejaste que me pudra en la prisión, perdí la mitad de mi cola por si no te diste cuenta y los guardias no son amigables con los depredadores, me hiciste pasar por un infierno…ahora hare lo mismo contigo-

-Que!?, Carlie que vas a- no pudo terminar su pregunta, el paralizador fue accionado de nuevo, ya no podía resistirse ante eso y cayo inconsciente.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba, sentía ganas de vomitar, como pudo empezó a levantarse, y se apoyó contra la pared de aquel callejón, tenía la vista nublada, logro darse cuenta de que era de noche, se tocó la cabeza intentando comprender lo que sucedía, fue entonces como si le hubieran arrojado un ladrillo a la cara que recordó todo, sin perder más tiempo, empezó a caminar, tambaleándose de lo mareado que estaba, solo pensaba en una cosa, "por favor que estén bien", empezaba a recuperarse y a caminar más rápido, intentaba llegar lo más rápido posible a la estación de trenes, pero al revisar sus bolsillos no había nada, reviso todo su cuerpo en busca de dinero pero solo encontró una foto de él y las ovejas, le habían quitado todo su dinero, hizo señas a los autos que pasaban pero ninguno se detenía e ira a la policía no era una opción, pues seguro Carlie lo había difamado, empezó a correr, no tenía otra alternativa que llegar corriendo, él estaba en la ciudad y su casa estaba en los límites del distrito forestal, pero a él no le importaba la distancia sino el tiempo que tardaría en llegar.

40 minutos, corrió durante 40 minutos, sin descansar, respiraba pesadamente, las piernas lo mataban, llego al distrito forestal, estaba llegando, pronto llegaría y vería su casa como siempre, donde Carrie lo esperaría con un regaño y su hija lo abrazaría, solo un poco, solo un poco más, llego…y todo su mundo se vino abajo.

-Noooo!- el zorro miraba como su casa era consumido por las llamas, empezó a correr, quería entrar y sacarlas de ahí, pero cuando estaba a solo unos metros sintió un dolor extremo en su pierna izquierda, tropezó y se sujetó fuertemente, una bala había impactado, intentando aguantar el dolor volvió a levantarse para entrar en la casa, pero dos lobos aparecieron y lo sujetaron fuertemente los brazos, no podía moverse.

-Suéltenme!- intentaba liberarse pero le era imposible, escucho gritos provenientes de la casa, dentro estaba Carrie quien abrazaba fuertemente a una pequeña oveja, un trozo de madera había tapado la salida, estaban atrapadas, solo le quedaba creer que Erick aparecería y los salvaría, Erick seguía forcejeando, pero se detuvo al ver al animal que se ponía al frente, un león.

-Carlie!- el zorro estaba lleno de furia, miraba como el león se quedaba parado frente a él, escucho algo acercándose, era un camión, de ella bajo un tigre con una bazuca-Carlie que haces, sálvalas!-

-Te lo dije, te mostraría el infierno por el que pase-

-Ellas no tienen nada que ver, desquítate con migo pero sácalas de ahí!-

-Ya me estoy desquitando-

-No…Carlie por favor!-

-Si sabes que odio a las parejas como ustedes, antinaturales, anormales, y por si fuera poco, por culpa de una de esas pareja me torturaron, maltrataron, apenas si me dieron de comer, sufrirás el mismo dolor que yo-

-Te lo suplico!- el león levanto una pata y el tigre apunto a la casa, el zorro no le importaba arrancarse los brazos para ir a patear a ese tigre, pero cada vez le pesaba más el cuerpo, miro de nuevo al león quien lo observaba seriamente-por favor…hare lo que quieras!-

-Esa oportunidad ya se fue…hace 5 años- el león empezó a bajar el brazo, claramente ordenando al tigre disparar.

-Detente- lo ignoro.

-Detente…-la pata estaba a punto de ser bajada por completo.

-Detenteeeee!- bajo la pata, el tigre disparo, como una sola acción puede destruir todo lo que te hace feliz, la respiración del zorro se detuvo, vio toda su vida siendo destruida, todos su sueños y esperanzas siéndole arrebatado en un instante, definitivamente…estaba en el infierno.

Dejo de moverse, mantuvo su mirada al suelo, no tenía fuerzas, los lobos aun lo sujetaban, el león lo miraba esperando a ver como reaccionaria, se dio cuenta que no lo haría, ese zorro ya estaba muerto.

-Acábenlo de una vez- uno de los lobos que lo sujetaba lo soltó y saco un arma de su bolsillo, iba a apuntarle, pero de un rápido movimiento Erick lo golpeo liberándose también del otro lobo que lo tenía, vio la oportunidad y corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, ya no le dolía las piernas, no sentía la herida de la bala, no sentía el cansancio de haber corrido 40 minutos, ya no sentía nada, no se detenía, corría solo porque aun había camino para seguir, llego hasta una cascada, ni siquiera eso lo detuvo y se lanzó, no sabía si sobreviviría a la caída, no le importaba, solo cerro los ojos y espero a ver que otra sorpresa le tenía preparada la vida.

El sol empezó a salir en el distrito forestal, este alumbro a un zorro que caminaba de vuelta a su hogar, no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivo, tuvo un accidente y cayo por la cascada, se hirió la pierna y estaba realmente cansado, además de asustado por la pesadilla que tuvo, estaba yendo a casa donde su novia e hija preocupadas correrían a abrazarlo, donde les explicaría que solo tuvo una mala noche…o almenos eso quería creer, llego de nuevo y pudo ver a una zorra parada frente a un montón de escombros y cenizas, ella al verlo salió corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Erick!, estas bien…estas bien- ella se apartó y lo miro a los ojos, estos estaban blancos, como si se hubiera quedado ciego-Erick…- el la ignoro y se acercó al montón de escombros que estaba ahí, lo que antes era su hogar-supe que Carlie escapo, uno de sus animales me ataco, lo vencí y le obligue a que me contara todo, tenemos que irnos de la ciudad, vamos a buscar a Carrie y Celeste y larguémonos- el solo la seguía ignorando-Erick?...dónde están?- ella logro escuchar algo que había dicho en voz baja, no lo entendió al principio, pero tras pensarlo un poco quedo claro, su alma y corazón se rompieron en mil pedazos al entender ese "ahí", no lo quería creer, se acercó más a su hermano, quería gritarle que dejara de bromear, pero al ver su rostro lo supo, era verdad.

En la mente de Erick había un caos, no entendía por que las cosas habían resultado así, que había hecho mal?, solo quería vivir en paz lejos de las criticas…criticas?, si, las críticas de los animales ignorantes…ignorantes?, sí, todos en la ciudad eran ignorantes…ciudad?, si, la ciudad tenía la culpa…tenía la culpa, la culpa, culpa, culpa.

-Culpa- el haberlo dicho en voz alta hizo que cayera al pozo que había construido, odio, todo lo que había en su mente era odio- los matare…a todos- Elena se quedó congelada al escuchar eso.

-Que…dijiste?-

-Matare a cada animal de esta maldita ciudad!- ya no aguanto, estaba harto de siempre intentar hacer lo correcto, de siempre verle el lado bueno de las cosas, solo quería desahogarse, y quien mejor que con los animales responsables, dio vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo, quería encontrar y descuartizar al primer animal que viera, Elena lo siguió intentando detenerlo, pero ya no reaccionaba.

-Erick!...no hagas nada de lo que te arrepentirás! Erick!- en un intento desesperado por frenarlo le tomó del brazo, pero este al sentir el primer contacto la empujo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, Elena cayo, estaba destrozada, en toda su vida su hermano jamás le había hecho daño, lo miro de nuevo, el seguía alejándose cada vez más, ella volvió a levantarse, no dejaría que su hermano cometiera una locura.

Erick siguió caminando, no sabía a donde iba, solo quería desatar toda la furia que tenía, detuvo su caminar al sentir algo golpeando su cabeza, miro el objeto y era una pelota, volteo al ver al pequeño tigre que venía corriendo a él, era algo raro, pues su piel era mucho más oscuro de lo normal, vio la primera oportunidad, no pensaba en las consecuencias, o en lo cruel que seria, no le importaba nada, su mente estaba lleno de odio, mientras más se acercaba el pequeño tigre, mas empezaba a preparar su garras, Elena que se había quedado más atrás, vio las intenciones de Erick, ella salió corriendo para detenerlo, pero era tarde, el tigre llego y miro al zorro, estaba a solo unos pasos, empezó a levantar sus patas, pero un grito lo saco del trance en el que estaba, al percatarse de donde venía vio a un jaguar corriendo hacia él.

-Hijo!- Erick se paralizo ante esa palabra, su mente empezó a funcionar de nuevo, miro como el jaguar llego y tomo en un brazo al pequeño mientras que con el otro levantaba la pelota, este miro al zorro y le sonrió-lo siento…mi hijo no sabe controlar su fuerza-

-Tu…hijo?-

-Sí, este es mi pequeño cachorro-

-Pero…eres un jaguar…y el un tigre-

-Si…sé que es raro, pero salió más a su madre que a mí, anda discúlpate con el señor hijo- el pequeño tigre lo miro y le dio una cara que casi derrite a Erick.

-Perdón señor zorro- el al escuchar eso volvió a quedarse en blanco, el jaguar lo analizo mejor y vio que en su pierna había algo de sangre.

-Oye amigo estas bien?, no necesitas que te llevemos al hospital?-

-No…estoy bien- el jaguar no todo convencido decidió dejarlo, miro su reloj y puso una cara de asustado.

-Ah mira la hora, será mejor que nos vayamos o tu mami se va a enojar-

-Mami da miedo cuando se enoja- al decir eso el jaguar dio una pequeña risa y el pequeño volteo a mirar de nuevo al zorro-señor zorro seguro está bien?- Erick solo pudo asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien es hora de irnos, adiós- el jaguar dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, el pequeño que aún estaba en sus brazos levanto una pata y grito "adiós señor zorro".

Erick volvió a caminar, Elena que había visto todo lo siguió, caminaron hasta que llego a una cascada, la misma de donde se había lanzado la noche anterior, se quedó mirando el cielo, un montón de recuerdos invadieron su mente, prácticamente vio toda su vida pasando frente a él, paso un buen rato meditando, porque no se rindió desde el principio, se habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento , porque razón no quería rendirse ante la vida, no le quedaba razones para vivir, entonces porque?, no lo sabía, luego pensó en aquel jaguar y su pequeño tigre, porque se sintió tan bien el solo verlos, porque no los odia?, quien tiene la culpa?, cerró los ojos, con toda el esfuerzo posible dejo de lado su ira y dolor por un momento, dio un gran suspiro y luego de unos minutos lo comprendió todo, no se trataba de si quería rendirse o no, simplemente no podía, no estaba en su naturaleza, no se dejaría vencer ante la vida jamás, tenía que tomar una decisión pero antes de eso quería desahogarse, quería dejar salir todo el dolor que tenía incrustado en su corazón, Elena intento acercarse, quería abrazarlo, estaba a dos pasos de él, cuando Erick cayo de rodillas, golpeo varias veces el suelo, luego grito, dio el grito más grande de su vida, no le importaba que sus pulmones colapsaran, o que se rompiera la mandíbula de tan grande que lo abrió, Elena rápidamente se acercó y arrodillo a su altura, este al verla la abrazo, hundió su cabeza en su pecho y como si se tratara de una madre con su hijo lloro, ella no lo soporto, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y dejo salir las lágrimas que tanto estaba reteniendo.

No sabían cuánto había pasado, minutos, horas, días, meses, no tenían idea, solo lloraron hasta que las lágrimas se les secaron, Erick que aún tenía su cabeza escondida se levantó despacio, su hermana hizo lo mismo, el volvió a mirar de nuevo el cielo, ya sabía qué hacer.

-Elena…tienes que irte, aun tienes una vida que hacer-

-No vienes con migo?- el solo lo negó con la cabeza, ella le tomo la pata e hizo que la mirara a los ojos- pues entonces no iré a ningún lado, nuestras vidas siempre has sido una sola, si decides huir lo hare contigo, si decides vengarte lo hare contigo, si decides tirarte por esa cascada lo hare contigo- el la miro y sintió de nuevo ese calor en su corazón, es cierto que estaba hecho trisas, pero aun había una pequeña parte que luchaba por seguir adelante, decidió aferrarse a ese pequeño pedazo que quedaba de su corazón.

-En esta ciudad…hay muchos animales inocentes…que luchan contra el miedo y el dolor, que solo buscan la paz en sus vidas…quiero luchar por ellos…quiero cambiar esta ciudad, no dejare que algo así vuelva a pasar, vamos a cambiar todo…juntos.

Elena solo apretó más fuerte su pata mientras le sonreía, ambos miraron de nuevo al cielo, tenían un nuevo objetivo, una nueva razón para seguir viviendo.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 7: Esa noche_**

Nick y Judy miraban sorprendidos a un zorro recostado por la pared de un callejón, sostenía una foto en sus patas, notaron que de sus ojos habían empezado a brotar algunas lágrimas, ellos no tenían idea de que decir o creer en ese momento, el zorro frente a ellos se limpió rápidamente las gotas que habían salido de sus ojos y guardo la foto que tenía.

-Ahora lo entienden?-

Judy no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, debería creerle?, o pensar que los estaba engañando, pero esas lagrimas que vio, ella los conocía, eran de dolor, eran sinceras, Nick por su lado no quería creerlo pero si todo eso era verdad entonces…él y ese zorro eran iguales, ambos pasaron por lo mismo, ambos tuvieron que luchar en las calles, ambos tuvieron que ser criminales para sobrevivir, ambos se enamoraron de alguien diferente a ellos, ahora pensaba lo peor, vio a Judy con él en el futuro, con hijos, una familia, todo eso siéndole arrebatado en un solo segundo.

-Quiero cambiar todo…y con su ayuda sería más fácil- Erick se puso frente a ellos, esperaba su respuesta.

-No…no es…- Judy no encontraba las palabras correctas, que debía hacer?, si elegía unirse se convertiría en una criminal, todo lo contrario a lo que ella siempre quiso y logro ser, miro de nuevo a Nick, él no se movía, solo mantenía su vista al suelo, quería un buen futuro con su amada coneja, pero si aceptaba entonces volvería a ser un criminal, y tampoco quería meter a Judy en ese mundo, además si el aceptaba…ella lo seguiría?, conocía bien a Judy Hopps y sabía que nada le haría cambiar su sentido de la justicia, si ella no estaba con el entonces qué sentido tendría hacerlo.

-Vamos…vengan conmigo- Erick les tendió la pata, en ese momento Nick inconscientemente también la levanto, solo pensaba en Judy, en que quería mantenerla a salvo, su pata iba en la dirección a la de Erick, Judy estaba sorprendida por dos razones, una era que Nick realmente estaba a punto de aceptar y dos…ella no lo detenía, si esa historia era cierta entonces le afecto mucho, se apoyó aún más fuerte en Nick, porque no lo detenía?, porque no simplemente puede gritar "no nos engañaras", la respuesta era clara, tenía miedo, miedo del futuro, miedo de lo que pasaría si aceptara o no, él ya estaba a punto de tomar la pata de Erick, pero se detuvo ante un simple pensamiento.

 _-Ya no eres ese zorro estafador-_

Ante eso Nick abrió de golpe los ojos, noto que había levantado la pata y la bajo de nuevo, tomo la de Judy, y miro a Erick.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes…pero aun así…no es la forma correcta de hacerlo…no lo es…- Erick bajo de nuevo su pata, dio un gran suspiro y dio vuelta.

-Nunca dije que fuera la forma correcta…muy bien…una semana…les daré una semana para que lo piensen- al decir eso volvió a ponerse la máscara y empezó a caminar de nuevo, quería irse raídamente, pues se arrepintió de haber hablado de su pasado así sin más, hacía mucho que no lo había dicho en voz alta y le afecto, quería descansar, su compañera hizo lo mismo y lo alcanzo, ambos desaparecieron de nuevo.

Esa misma noche Nick acompaño a Judy hasta su apartamento, ninguno había dicho algo, solamente caminaron en el silencio de aquella noche, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, Judy sujetaba la pata de Nick más fuerte que nunca para asegurarse de que no se alejara, al llegar se despidieron con un beso, quizás el ultimo, pues los siguientes días serían muy diferentes.

3 días pasaron, ningún animal desapareció, no hubo ningún ataque, un gran alivio para todos los oficiales que estaban exhaustos y para los animales asustados y afectados, sin embargo, para cierta pareja fueron los días mas estresantes y dolorosos, pues en ese corto lapso de tiempo su relación había cambiado, y todo eso era debido a Nick, después del encuentro con los hermanos algo había nacido, un miedo que jamás creyó experimentar, Judy Hopps era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y ahora se estaba alejando de ella, al principio solo quería evitar las miradas de los demás, por lo que inventaba cualquier excusa para no agarrar su pata mientras caminaban, luego quiso evitar los besos, o cualquier muestra de afecto en las calles, podía aguantarlo, después de todo lo recuperaba cuando estaban solos en su apartamento, pero iba cambiando, para mal, cuando caminaban se ponía lo suficientemente lejos como para que cualquiera que los vea digan que son solo amigos, o simplemente compañeros, en la comisaria hacia lo mismo, también sin darse cuenta perdió esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, siempre se mantenía serio, en alerta ante cualquier cosa, ya no había mañanas o tardes divertidas con aquel zorro, hasta que llego al punto de que ni siquiera cuando estaban solos se atrevía a tocarla, dejo las muestras de afecto, dejo las bromas, dejo de mostrar cualquier interés hacia Judy.

Ese día se encontraban en la comisaria, no hubo casos especiales por lo que simplemente fueron asignados a informes, Nick se encontraba escribiendo archivos en su computadora, Judy había salido un momento para comprar algo de comer, el zorro se lamentaba todo lo que hacía, no quería alejarse de ella, al contrario, estaba desesperado por abrazarla de nuevo, pero no podía, si algo le pasara jamás se lo perdonaría, y es que el había tenido enemigos en el pasado, y ahora que era policía tenía más, ese miedo de que su pasado lo atrapara invadía su mente, empezó a creer que lo mejor sería terminar, terminar todo y desaparecer, alejarse de ella y llevarse consigo todo el peligro al que la exponía, por un momento realmente pensó en aceptar trabajar con Erick, pero entonces tiraría todo lo que había conseguido a la basura, después de mucho tiempo estaba orgulloso de quien era, pues demostró ser algo más que un zorro, era policía, sus compañeros lo respetaban, habían animales que le agradecían por haberlos ayudado, por un momento se sintió preparado para ir a "verla" de nuevo, la persona que no había visto hace casi 15 años, la persona a la que no podía acercarse por dos razones, la primera porque casi toda su vida se la paso siendo un estafador, un criminal, seguramente seguiría decepcionada de él, y la segunda, porque después de huir esa noche no podría mirarla a los ojos de nuevo, luego de volverse policía intento acercarse una vez más, pero aún no se sentía listo, no se sentía preparado para lo que le diría esa persona al verlo otra vez, pensaba hacerlo en un futuro, pero eso ya no sería posible si aceptaba, volvería a la vida de criminal y jamás podría volver a verla, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Judy quien le mostraba una taza de café.

-Café?- ella lo miro casi suplicando, suplicando que le hiciera caso, que volviera a ser el de antes, que volviera a ser su Nick, el simplemente acepto la taza y tras darle un sorbo volvió a concentrarse en su computadora.

-Gracias- lo dijo de forma tan fría que podía congelar el ambiente, Judy sintió como una espada atravesaba su corazón, no quiso decir nada más y fue a su asiento a ordenar los informes, todo el día fue así, hasta que llegó la hora de salida, saliendo de la comisaria ella intento acercarse de nuevo.

-Nick quieres ir a ver una película en mi apartamento, o comer algo, o solamente…hablar?- el la miro con una sonrisa que cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista diría que era forzada.

-Lo siento…estoy muy cansado, será para la otra- Judy bajo su cabeza, de nuevo el rechazo, quiso sentirlo de nuevo, quiso sentir que todavía la amaba, se acercó e intento darle un beso, el noto lo que intentaba hacer, iba a corresponder, pero de nuevo ese miedo invadió su mente, la aparto, dio la vuelta y levanto su pata en señal de despedida-nos vemos mañana- fue lo único que dijo, fue lo último que escucho de él.

Judy dio vuelta y empezó a caminar a su apartamento, estaba herida y el dolor de su pierna no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por dentro, Nick claramente se estaba alejando de ella, quería echarle la culpa a ese zorro, si no hubiera aparecido, si no les hubiera contado esa historia quizás todo hubiera seguido igual, pero no podía hacerlo, porque aunque le costara tanto admitirlo, él tenía razón, no era imposible que les pasara lo mismo a ellos, y sus ratos libres en la comisaria no ayudaron en nada, pues ella creyó haber escuchado el nombre "Carlie" alguna vez, investigo en los archivos viejos y encontró uno con el nombre de "El infame Carlie", era un león que asesino a sangre fría a 28 animales, lo último que se supo de él es que había robado 3 bancos en Zootopia y luego se fue de la ciudad, en otro archivo se apreciaba su antiguo grupo antes de separarse que constaba de 6 miembros, Carlie como el jefe, un tigre, dos lobos y dos zorros, no había datos personales de los miembros, por lo que nadie sabía quiénes eran, pero ella si sabía quiénes eran esos zorros, Erick y Elena, al leer todo eso supo que la historia era real, esa tragedia realmente sucedió, esos dos pasaron por todo ello.

Se arrepintió de haber buscado todo eso, pues durante las noches tuvo pesadillas, sueños en la que sus seres queridos eran lastimados hasta sueños en donde todos estaban muertos, donde ella estaba sola en la oscuridad, necesitaba a Nick, necesitaba sentirse segura de nuevo, pero ya no era posible, quizás Nick haya decidido unirse y por eso se alejaba, no, él no lo haría, pero no pudo evitar pensar en qué pasaría si eso realmente sucedía, ella también lo haría?, si lo hiciera perdería las amistades que había hecho, perdería la confianza que le tenían otros animales, sus padres estarían decepcionados y con el corazón roto, renunciaría a todo lo que ella cree, pero que podía hacer?, no quería perder a Nick, realmente sería capaz de hacer lo que hacía Erick?, secuestraba a animales, sus familias sufren por ellos, incluso un animal había muerto, no importa cuánta razón tenía Erick, no es la forma de cambiar la ciudad, no era la forma que ella quería hacerlo, y estaba segura de que Nick tampoco, ella lo amaba, el la amaba, no dudaba de ello, el collar que traía en su pecho era una prueba, el haberla salvado la vida varias veces era una prueba, la promesa que habían hecho esa noche era una prueba, que pase lo que pase siempre estarían juntos, ella empezaba a entender por qué se alejaba, después de todo Nick también tuvo enemigos en el pasado, y conociéndolo el no dejaría que ella se metiera en ese mundo, no sabía mucho de su pasado pues cada vez que intentaba preguntarle desviaba el tema o solo le decía "el pasado es pasado".

Llego a su apartamento, empezó a subir las escaleras, estaba cansada, quería hablar con Nick, quería dejarle claro que lo que pueda pasar el no sería responsable, pues sabía que Nick se echaría la culpa si algo le pasara, pero no era así, ella decidió correr ese riesgo, debían enfrentar todo eso juntos, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, entro y cerró la puerta, se quedó parada un buen rato ahí, estaba decidida, no perdería a Nick, hablaría con él al día siguiente, no importa que métodos tenga que usar pero hablaría con él, le diría lo mucho que lo ama, lo mucho que lo necesita en ese momento, quería que todo vuelva a la normalidad, quería que él sepa que cualquier cosa que venga, ella siempre estaría a su lado para apoyarlo.

Puso sus orejas en posición de alerta al escuchar un sonido proveniente de su apartamento, agudizo sus oídos y cerró los ojos, "bip,bip,bip", no sabía que era, se dejó guiar por el sonido, llego hasta su pared, recostó su cabeza en ella y lo escucho bien claro, "bip,bip,bip", intentaba comprender que era lo que había dentro de su pared, el sonido empezó a hacerse mas rápido, abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo al entender que era ese sonido, en ese momento no supo si era por su entrenamiento, por la costumbre de siempre estar en alerta en las calles o simplemente instinto de supervivencia lo que la impulso a rápidamente abrir su puerta y dar el salto más largo que su pierna herida le permitió, cayó al suelo, cerró los ojos y puso sus patas en su cabeza, no paso un solo segundo después de eso cuando el pequeño apartamento de Judy…exploto.

Para algunos animales esa noche les pareció exhausta, para otros gratificantes, para muchos una noche normal, una noche más en sus vidas, solo esperaban a que terminara para comenzar otro nuevo día…pero la realidad es cruel, y Judy y Nick sabían la verdad, esa noche sus más grandes miedos y sus más oscuras pesadillas se hicieron realidad, la historia se repite, el pasado siempre te atrapara no importa lo que hagas, esa noche…comenzó la destrucción de Zootopia.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Y así comienza…_**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su mirada estaba borrosa, escuchaba gritos, no las entendía, como si las voces estuvieran distorsionadas, intento levantarse pero sintió un punzante dolor en su pierna derecha, su herida se había abierto, maldecía la suerte que tenía con esa pierna, su vista poco a poco se iba aclarando, había algo en el aire, le costaba respirar, al fijarse mejor vio humo, estaba rodeada de humo negro, tenía mucho calor, vio fuego por todas partes, fue cuando comprendió, su apartamento se estaba incendiando, hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse de nuevo, pero su pierna no se lo permitía, veía animales saliendo de sus habitaciones corriendo, tenía que salir de ahí, de pronto sintió que alguien la levantaba.

-Arriba coneja!- era uno de sus vecinos, uno de sus ruidosos vecinos la ayudaba, el otro apartaba algunas vigas que habían tapado el camino, ellos estaban en el cuarto piso, por lo que salir del edificio seria todo un reto, llegaron a la escaleras, debían tener cuidado de no tropezar con todos los animales que bajaban en ese mismo momento, el pánico tomo por completo a todos, siguieron bajando hasta el tercer piso, pero se detuvieron ya que en solo unos segundos las escaleras que conectaban el piso 3 con el 2 se derrumbaron, todos buscaban desesperadamente una salida, pero el humo y el fuego hacían difícil ver por donde siquiera iban.

-Por ahí!- Judy diviso la salida de incendios, rápidamente todos fueron a ella, Judy quien aún seguía siendo ayudado por su vecino lideraba a los animales haciendo que uno por uno bajara, no dejaría a ninguno atrás, la mayoría ya había salido, solo quedaban unos cuantos, Judy estaba al final de la fila, cuando ya no había nadie a quien sacar empezaron a bajar también, pero el universo no estaba de su lado ese día, escucho el sonido de un metal rasgándose, el calor había debilitado esas escaleras y se empezó a tambalear, logro resistir lo suficiente como para que los últimos animales lograran entrar al segundo piso, solo un piso más, un piso más para salir de ese horno gigante, pero sus vecinos cayeron al suelo, seguido de otros animales, incluyéndole, cada vez costaba más respirar, ella intentaba levantarse desesperadamente, de pronto al fin su suerte cambio, varios animales con trajes y hachas subían por las escaleras, llegaron los bomberos, uno por uno los ayudaban a levantarse, ella fue ayudada por un dálmata, todos fueron sacados de ahí rápidamente.

Varias ambulancias aparecieron, todos afuera empezaron a ser atendidos, Judy estaba sentada en una camilla viendo como los bomberos luchaban por apagar el incendio, también le vendaron de nuevo la pierna, le dijeron que si hacía mucho esfuerzo la herida se volvería a abrir, ella se levantó y cojeando fue hasta sus vecinos que también estaban siendo atendidos.

-Gracias por la ayuda- ella les sonreía mientras ellos solo desviaban la mirada.

-De nada- ella solo sonreía, se despidió y se acercó un poco a su apartamento, aun había fuego pero no era nada que los bomberos no pudieran manejar, ella solo observaba como si estuviera buscando algo, logro ver que su habitación junto con otro con el que conectaba su pared eran los más dañados, entonces no se lo imagino, de verdad alguien había puesto una bomba allí, pero porque?, quien lo hizo?, escucho algunas patrullas llegando, de una de ellas bajo uno de sus compañeros Lobato.

-Hopps!- este se acercó a ella-vaya no creí que fuera tu apartamento el que exploto, estas bien?-

-Sí, no es nada- ella de pronto se quedó callada, sintió un escalofrió, no sabía porque pero sintió la necesidad de voltear a mirar hacia atrás, miro la dirección en la que se encontraba el apartamento de Nick, de la nada tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo pasaría, y no se equivocó, vio una explosión proveniente de ahí, su primera reacción fue asustarse, y la segunda voltear a mirar a su derecha, otra explosión, seguido de otra y otra y otra, conto unas 9 explosiones que venían de todas partes, en su mente solo vino una cosa.

-Nick…llévame al apartamento de Nick!- el lobo asintió y rápidamente subieron a la patrulla, Judy le indicaba hacia dónde ir, el espectáculo que vieron durante el camino era horrible, varios edificios en llamas, animales corriendo por todas partes, algunos autos casi los chocaban, el pánico cubrió toda la ciudad, estaban a una cuadra del apartamento de Nick, pero se detuvieron, una multitud de animales tapaba el camino, ella no quiso esperar por lo que agradeció a su compañero y bajo rápidamente de la patrulla, corrió entre la multitud, no le importaba que algunos tropezaran con ella y lastimaran su pierna, resistía todo ese dolor, lo único que quería era verlo, llego al final de la cuadra y giro a la derecha, solo para encontrarse con el apartamento de Nick en llamas, su corazón se congelo en ese momento.

-No,no,no!- se detuvo justo en frente, veía como de la entrada salían muchos animales corriendo, pero ninguno de ellos era el zorro, desesperada corrió con dirección a la entrada, iba a entrar y sacarlo de ahí, "no lo perderé", es lo único que pensaba, pero a unos metros fue sujetada por alguien, volteo a ver quién era y su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo.

-Nick!- ella lo abrazo, lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, el hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban felices de ver al otro sano y salvo.

-Tranquila…estoy bien, no estaba adentro cuando paso- ella rompió el abrazo y lo beso, lo beso como quería hacerlo hace días, transmitiendo toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, se separaron y ella volvió a abrazarlo.

-Creí…creí que…que tu-

-También pensé lo mismo de ti, iba a ir a tu apartamento pero te vi corriendo, en que estabas pensando para arriesgarte así?-

-En ti- eso cautivo al zorro, la abrazo aún más fuerte, se había alejado de ella los últimos días creyendo que así estaría mejor, pero esa noche casi la pierde, se golpeaba mentalmente por todo eso, quería disculparse, pero un sonido los interrumpió, era el celular de Judy, de mala gana ella se separó y saco su celular, quería contestar y gritarle al que la estuviera llamando ahora, pero vio que era Bogo.

-Jefe?-

-Hopps!, donde estás?-

-Estoy con Nick en-

-Me alegro que estén bien, pero necesito que regresen a la comisaria ahora!-

-Está bien…vamos para allá- al cortar la llamada dio un suspiro, cuando por fin podía volver a abrazar a su zorro el los interrumpía, pero era su deber en ese momento, podrían hablar después, cuando todo haya acabado.

Ambos fueron rumbo a la comisaria, al llegar vieron que adentro era un caso, oficiales corriendo por todas partes, algunos paramédicos atendiendo a algunos heridos, ambos buscaron a su jefe pero no estaba por ninguna parte, vieron una camilla libre en un rincón que uno de los paramédicos había dejado, se sentaron en ella pues Judy quería descansar un poco su pierna, ella no del todo segura quiso iniciar una conversación con el zorro.

-Crees que fueron ellos?-

-Lo más seguro es que si-

-Pero…esto no está bien, definitivamente este no es el modo de cambiar la ciudad-

-Supongo que cuando estás muy enfadado no piensas en lo que haces-

-Realmente…pasaron por mucho- la coneja bajo sus orejas al recordar la historia que les había contado, pero había algo raro si todo eso era cierto, por que hacer explotar varias partes de la ciudad?, muchos animales salieron heridos, muchos animales inocentes, no se supone que el quería ayudarlos?, en el primer ataque almenos solo lastimaron a pocos animales y no fue nada grave, solo salieron perdiendo los edificios, pero después del segundo ya no había nada de "quiero ayudarlos", pues un animal murió y ahora esto?, que faltaba, que convirtieran la ciudad en un campo de guerra?, sacudió su cabeza, no resolvería nada pensando eso, pero también recordó el trato que les habían ofrecido-Nick…pensabas unirte?- el zorro se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta, la miro y después dio un largo suspiro.

-No-

-Y porque te alejabas de mí?- ella sabía más o menos el porqué, pero quería que el mismo se lo confirmara.

-Judy…no es el momento, no crees?- quería disculparse, pero la situación no era la mejor, quería hacerlo tranquilo, quería disculparse tantas veces con ella, Judy sujeto su pata y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Bien…pero prométeme que no te alejaras de nuevo- el zorro no respondía, ella apretó aún más fuerte su pata-prométemelo-

-Está bien…te lo prometo- Judy se alivió un poco más al oír eso, se quedaron así unos 5 minutos más hasta que Bogo apareció, venía con la nueva alcaldesa, una gacela llamada Emmeline, ellos se acercaron a la pareja.

-Hopps!, Wilde!-ellos al escucharlo se separaron rápidamente del susto.

-Jefe!-

-Todo es un caos!, hubo explosiones en toda la ciudad, mandare a todos los que estén disponibles en todas partes, ustedes irán con sus compañeros para apoyarlos, temo que los animales vuelvan a atacar-

-Si señor- tras decir eso todos los presentes se taparon los oídos, ese ruido, ese molesto ruido de nuevo, Nick y Judy sabían lo que significaba, ellos estaban aquí, tendrían que encontrarlos y detener todo esto, detener toda esta locura, escucharon golpes que venían del fondo de la comisaria.

-Y ahora que sucede!?- uno de los oficiales venia del fondo muy alterado.

-Jefe Bogo, los prisioneros se están volviendo locos!-

-No dejen que ninguno escape!, alcaldesa acompáñeme- el jefe Bogo empezó a caminar de nuevo junto a la alcaldesa miro a todos los presentes y se detuvo de nuevo en el centro para que todos pudieran escucharlo-escúchenme todos!- al gritar eso todos pusieron atención al búfalo-quiero que todos los oficiales disponibles en esta comisaria vayan a- no pudo terminar debido a que vio un pequeño objeto cayendo del techo, era redondo y emitía una especie de parpadeo rojo, él sabía lo que era-al suelo!- rápidamente se arrojó junto con la alcaldesa mientras los demás que estaban cerca hacían lo mismo, el pequeño objeto exploto, levanto una gran montaña de humo, el mostrador principal quedo destruido, Nick y Judy miraron sorprendidos ante ese suceso, estaban lejos por lo que no les afecto, se levantaron de la camilla para ayudar, pero otros 3 objetos cayeron, uno cerca de ellos, Nick rápidamente tomo a Judy, dio un salto al otro lado de la camilla, lo tumbo y se cubrieron con ella, las granadas explotaron, algunos oficiales salieron heridos, Judy fue empujada contra la pared mientras que Nick termino en el suelo con la camilla encima de él.

-Nick!- ella se levantó rápidamente para ir a ayudarlo, empujo la camilla mientras el zorro hacia fuerza para levantarse, le quito la camilla de encima y se sentó en el suelo.

-Tranquila estoy bien, solo fueron unos golpes- ella no le creía, iba a protestar pero escucharon varios cristales romperse, todo el frente de la comisaria estaba siendo traspasada por animales que traían collares, todos se cubrían y empezaban a disparar balas tranquilizantes, Nick se puso frente a Judy para protegerla, los oficiales se cubrían con cualquier cosa que hubiera, de pronto los rinocerontes, elefantes y lobos que atraparon empezaron a salir, arremetían contra todo lo que vean, escaparon de la comisaria, Nick veía como sus compañeros luchaban contra los rinocerontes y lobos que aún seguían adentro, pero había algo muy raro, y es que ellos eran invisibles, ningún animal los atacaba, estaban en ese pequeño rincón y los demás los ignoraban, no entendía el porqué, pero quedo totalmente sorprendido cuando vio al animal que entraba por el ahora destruido frente de la comisaria, una comadreja, él se acercó a ellos, y miro al zorro, Nick no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Re-Remy!?-

-Wilde…cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

 ** _Continuara…_**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 9: Ecos del pasado_**

En la comisaria había un caos, varios oficiales siguen luchando contra animales que tenían collares metálicos en sus cuellos, rinocerontes, elefantes, lobos, incluso tigres, no solo los que escaparon de las celdas sino también los que aparecieron recientemente estaban causando demasiados problemas, el jefe Bogo se veía obligado a retroceder cada vez más, un grupo protegía a la alcaldesa mientras intentaban sacarla de ahí, pero nada de eso parecía afectar a cierta pareja que estaba en un rincón, Nick estaba frente a Judy para protegerla, le parecía extraño que los demás los ignoraran, pero al ver al animal que se puso frente a ellos no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Re-Remy!?-

-Wilde…cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Creí…creí que estabas…muerto-

-Al parecer todo el mundo cree eso, pero no, no soy un fantasma-

-Te vi, no es posible que hayas sobrevivido a esa caída!-

-Tuve suerte, seguía con vida, pero tuve que estar mucho tiempo postrado en una cama, veo que has cambiado, que curioso es la vida no?, un día eres un criminal y al siguiente un policía, además…jamás pensé que de todos los animales de Zootopia eligieras estar con una…coneja-

-Pues las cosas cambian, y veo que el tiempo también te cambio, que te paso?-

-Solo desperté, vi la realidad como era realmente, ahora solo busco venganza-

Nick al escuchar eso supo que sus miedos se volvieron realidad, se posiciono mejor frente a Judy para protegerla, ya se imaginaba que esa comadreja tenia resentimientos hacia el.

-Remy sabes que todo salió mal esa noche, y si vas a vengarte entonces…-

-No me malentiendas Wilde, no tengo nada en contra tuya, lo que hagas y con quien decidas estar no me importa, solo quiero acabar con la ciudad, nos critican, nos maltratan, eso va a cambiar, y como prácticamente ustedes son parte importante de la ciudad, me ayudaran a hacerlo-al decir todo eso chasqueo sus dedos, varios de los animales que los ignoraban ahora empezaban a rodearlos-nada sería mejor que la pareja de policía favorita de Zootopia sea responsable de su destrucción-Nick buscaba desesperadamente una manera de salir de esa, pero no podía hacer nada contra los rinocerontes y elefantes, estaban acabados, hasta que unos disparos empezaron a aparecer por la entrada, los oficiales que habían sido mandado a otros distritos regresaron y empezaron a disparar balas tranquilizantes y arpones.

-Rayos!- Remy hizo que un rinoceronte lo protegiera, Nick vio el momento, tomo a Judy lo más rápido que pudo y con todas las fuerzas que tenía corrió, un elefante les tapaba el camino, los iba a atrapar, pero gracias a la gran velocidad con la que corrió se deslizo por debajo del elefante, siguió corriendo hasta que llego a su oficina, soltó a Judy y ella rápidamente empezó a buscar algo entre sus cajones, Nick cerró la puerta y le hecho el seguro, de nada sirvió pues solo unos momentos después un rinoceronte empezaba a golpear la puerta, Judy quien intentaba mantener la calma encontró unas llaves, el rinoceronte tiro la puerta y fue directo a Judy, Nick sabía que lo haría, se había puesto a un costado y en cuento el rinoceronte entro, salto a su cabeza y uso su cuerno como timón desviando su rumbo, termino chocando contra la pared, Nick cayó al suelo y se sujetaba su brazo derecho, el impacto le afecto, antes que el rinoceronte se recuperara Nick tomo de vuelta a Judy con su brazo izquierdo y salió corriendo de nuevo, ninguno estaba en condiciones de pelear, salieron de la oficina y se dispusieron a salir por el frente, mientras corrían esquivaban cualquier animal que los intentaban atacar, Bogo estaba con los demás oficiales protegiendo a la alcaldesa.

-Retrocedan, retrocedan!- ambos aprovecharon todo el tumulto y lograron llegar hasta el estacionamiento, la coneja hizo que Nick la soltara y lo guio hasta una patrulla.

-Tengo las llaves, entra!-

-Judy no estás en condiciones de manejar!-

-Tu tampoco asique entra!- de mala gana Nick subió al asiento del copiloto mientras Judy iba al volante, puso las llaves y acelero, manejaba intentando evitar chocar contra los animales que intentaban pararlos, al salir a la calle escucharon explosiones detrás de ellos, ella miro por el espejo de la patrulla y vio que la única esperanza de Zootopia era destruida, solo podía verse una gran nube de humo que rodeaba la zona donde antes estaba la comisaria, ambos no podían creerlo, ella solo piso más al fondo el pedal, unas cuadras después lograron salir al centro de la ciudad, y los dolores que sentían en el cuerpo, el dolor de ver la comisaria destruida…nada de eso se comparaba a lo que sus ojos veían, la ciudad estaba completamente destruida, varios animales eran obligados a entrar a jaulas gigantes y los que se resistían eran agredidos.

-Esto es…-

-Horrible- Judy sintió ganas de llorar, todo eso la superaba, jamás creyó ver algo tan doloroso, ver como los animales lloraban, los hijos siendo separados de sus padres, y como golpeaban a todo aquel que se resistía, definitivamente la ciudad se convirtió en un campo de guerra, apretó fuerte su volante, quería ayudarlos, pero que podía hacer?, apenas si escaparon de la comisaria, como detendrían ellos solos todo esto.

-Judy…sé que quieres salvarlos…pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, la comisaria cayo, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es buscar refugio y pensar en algo después- ella aunque no quería aceptarlo tenía razón, dio un gran suspiro y cambio de rumbo.

-Bien…nos iremos de la ciudad-

-Pero… adonde?-

-Un lugar seguro- al decir eso ella giro de nuevo su camino y salió por la ruta principal, solo a unos kilómetros estaba la salida de la ciudad, ella seguía manejando a gran velocidad hasta que algo los golpeo por atrás, Nick vio por el espejo a un auto que los perseguía.

-No dejes que se escapen!- era Remy, venia en el asiento del copiloto, este le gritaba al tigre que iba manejando, el tigre acelero y volvió a chocar la patrulla, Judy hacia un esfuerzo para mantenerlo firme pues iba gran velocidad, siguieron así por 5 cuadras más hasta que Nick vio una salida, tenía esa ventaja de conocer bien las calles.

-Por ahí!- él le señalo un callejón a unos cuantos metros, Judy puso el freno de mano y recordando como Nick había esquivado a aquel rinoceronte la primera vez lo imito, giro su volante hacia la derecha y derrapo, entro al callejón literalmente rosando el parachoques trasero con la pared, el tigre intento hacer lo mismo pero al girar este solo patinaba de costado y termino pasando el callejón y chocando contra otro auto que estaba estacionado.

-Diablos!- la comadreja golpeo su asiento, se les había escapado, Judy seguía sin detenerse, salió por la otra entrada del callejón y volvió a la calle, acelero de nuevo y llego a los límites de la ciudad, miro de nuevo atrás, no quería irse, pero no había otra opción, piso una vez más el acelerador y salieron de la ciudad, Judy solo manejaba en la oscuridad de esa noche, quería llegar al único lugar seguro que quedaba.

2 horas después.

Bajo los límites de la ciudad de Zootopia se haya una base subterránea, este constaba de grandes pasillos y varias puertas, almacenes, salas de juntas, incluso habían celdas, dos enmascarados corrían por los pasillos de ese lugar, tenían mucha prisa, al final de aquel pasillo había una puerta, llegaron y la abrieron rápidamente, al entrar vieron a un guepardo, un tigre, un jaguar y a una comadreja, este último al verlos los miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien decidió salir de su cueva, hablar de tu pasado te afecto tanto que estuviste desaparecido los últimos días verdad?-

-Remy…pero que has hecho…-

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, veras Erick, mientras te pasabas estos días lloriqueando yo hice todo el trabajo por ti, pero no me agradezcas, no hace falta-

-Esto no era nuestro plan…esto no era lo que queríamos!-

-Y quien dijo que yo quería lo mismo que ustedes?, cuando te conocí te dije que quería cambiar la ciudad, pero nunca te dije que lo quería hacer para bien, y quien hubiera pensado que pedirías ayuda a dos policías, en serio me sorprendiste, y hablando de lo que paso hubo un cambio de planes, veras…tú ya no eres mi jefe- al decir eso un lobo apareció por la puerta, rápidamente electrocuto a Elena y cayo inconsciente.

-Elena!- sin dar tiempo a reaccionar Remy saco un paralizador de zorros que tenía escondido y lo acciono contra Erick, este se arrodillo por la descarga-Re-Remy…que significa esto?-

-Veras, estoy harto de tus lloriqueos, "quiero cambiar el mundo para que nadie vuelva a pasar por algo así", vaya que eres inmaduro, sé que no puedo ganarte en una pelea mano a mano, asique espere el momento perfecto para traicionarte, justo como ahora, al principio pensé en dirigir todo esto como el nuevo jefe, pero encontré alguien mejor, alguien que seguro será un mejor jefe que tú, además de que tiene muuuchos recursos, por eso accedí a trabajar para él, aunque no me importa con tal de ver la ciudad en cenizas…y convenientemente ahí viene- al decir eso el zorro escucho que alguien entraba por la puerta, al observar vio que un lobos, un tigre y un…león entraban por la puerta, al ver al último entrar Erick se lanzó con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza con sus garras, pero antes que lo tocara el león lo tomo por el cuello y lo volvió a lanzar al suelo, tras eso los dos lobos lo sujetaron de sus brazos.

-El mundo es un pañuelo, no es así viejo amigo?-

-Carlie!- Erick estaba lleno de furia, Carlie se acercó y le quito la máscara, pudo ver en su mirada que solo reflejaba odio.

-Así tratas a tu viejo compañero?-

-Te voy a- no pudo terminar debido a que lo golpeo, y luego cerro su boca con sus patas.

-Primero cierra esa boca o van a entrar moscas, segundo…no te trae recuerdos, estas en la misma situación que hace 7 años, vaya que tienes mala suerte, y dime…como se siente ser traicionado, duele no?, es lo mismo que sentí yo aquel día- Erick solo gruñía lleno de odio, Carlie saco un paralizador y volvió a accionarlo contra él, Erick sintió que lo rostizaban-puedo ver que has mejorado tu resistencia, serás un buen títere, sabes, creí que serias más inteligente, en lugar de irte o vengarte decidiste luchar por todos esos animales, bueno… veo que hiciste un excelente trabajo, y no te preocupes…yo me encargo del resto, llévenselos!- el tigre cargo a Elena y los lobos llevaban a rastras a Erick, se sentía impotente, débil, triste, volvió a perder contra él.

Sacaron a los zorros de la habitación y el león empezó a inspeccionar a los demás, la comadreja se había puesto a su lado y no dejaba de hablar.

-Y bien jefe qué sigue?, atacamos más a la ciudad?, matamos ya a la alcaldesa?, o mejor vamos a- no pudo terminar debido a que el león lo tomo por el cuello y empezó a levantarlo, el forcejeaba pero no podía hacer nada contra su fuerza.

-Quiero que sepas que la única razón por la que te mantengo con vida es porque sabes cómo controlar a los animales, sino hace rato te hubiera cosido esa cosa que llamas boca- lo suelto y Remy empezó a respirar rápidamente mientras se tocaba el cuello, el león volvió a mirar a los demás y suspiro- si es todo lo que tenemos necesitaremos más-

-De…hecho jefe…tengo a dos…animales en mente-

 ** _Continuara…_**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 **Antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, cuando decidí escribir solo lo hacía por diversión, es mi primer fanfic que he hecho asique no pensaba en subirla por miedo a que no fuera lo suficientemente buena como para que les gustara, pero me sorprendió el recibimiento que le dieron, de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo, seguiré escribiendo lo mejor que pueda para no arruinar la historia, sin decir más me despido y espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 10: Gracias_**

La noche aún seguía, una patrulla iba por la desolada carretera, Judy manejaba muy rápido, usualmente a esas horas de la noche no hay ni un solo auto por esos lugares por lo que ella podía manejar a una gran velocidad, miraba de reojo a su acompañante, Nick miraba por la ventana, no había nada más que oscuridad puesto que no había ni un solo poste de luz, el camino solo era alumbrado por las luces de la patrulla, él estaba muy pensativo, no había dicho algo desde que se fueron de la ciudad, ella quería intentar entablar una conversación con el por lo que dio un suspiro y si quitar la mirada del camino ella hablo.

-Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, solo tengo un moretón en el brazo, no como tú-

-De que hablas?, estoy bien-

-No me engañas, la herida de tu pierna volvió a abrirse-

-Pero no es nada…- el no volvió a responder, ella seguía manejando, tenía una duda pero no sabía si él le respondería, aun así decidió intentarlo-y…quien es ese Remy?- ante esa pregunta solo se sobresaltó un poco, pero no dijo nada, ella entendió que no lograría hacerlo hablar en ese momento, solo se limitó a seguir mirando el camino por el que iban.

Pasaron 20 minutos y empezaron a ver casas, algunos puestos que estaban cerrados y algunos graneros, llegaron a Bunnyburrow, siguió un camino por el campo hasta que estaciono frente a una gran casa, apago la patrulla y bajo, intento dar el primer paso pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó al suelo, Nick fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparla, ella lo miro agradecida mientras el mostraba una clara señal de reproche.

-No que no era nada?-

-Bueno…almenos estas aquí para cuidarme- el la apoyo por su cuerpo y empezaron a caminar a la casa, llegaron a la puerta y Judy empezó a tocar, unos minutos después alguien abrió, era la madre de Judy, ella se sorprendió bastante al verlos y cuando iba a preguntar algo Judy hablo primero.

-Mama sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero antes podemos pasar?-

-Si claro, pasen!- al entrar fueron a la sala y Bonnie encendió las luces , al hacerlo grito, Stu apareció corriendo desde la cocina alterado.

-Que pasa!?- se sorprendió cuando vio a la pareja en la sala pero aún más al ver como estaban, a Nick se le notaba claro algunos moretones pero Judy tenía unas líneas de sangre en su pierna derecha, el corrió asustado a ayudarlos, aparto algunos cojines y sentaron a Judy en el sofá, Nick rápidamente le quito la venda que estaba algo manchada y Bonnie que entendió lo que quería hacer fue corriendo a buscar el botiquín de emergencias, Stu trajo un poco de agua de la cocina y se la paso al zorro, el derramo un poco sobre su pierna para limpiarla, Bonnie trajo el botiquín y de ella saco vendas limpias que se las paso a Nick, este empezó a vendarla mientras Judy con cada paso hacia gestos de dolor, no era doctor pero lo había hecho una vez, era mejor que nada, al terminar Judy mostro una cara más relajada y le agradeció al zorro, solo se limitó a sentarse en otro sofá que estaba a lado de ella, Bonnie y Stu no tardaron en lanzar preguntas.

-Pero que les paso!?-

-Mama tranquila, te lo explicare todo- ellos trajeron unas sillas del comedor y sentaron mirando a la pareja, Judy les conto todo, bueno exceptuando su relación con Nick, sobre el caso, la ciudad destruida y el por qué tuvieron que huir, ellos no sabían nada de eso por varias razones, la principal es que la ciudad fue destruida en un instante por lo que no dio tiempo a ningún noticiero para transmitir, y lo más seguro es que ya no lo hagan, ellos no podían creer todo lo que paso en una noche, si sabían de los primeros ataques y las desapariciones, pero jamás imaginaron que algo así pudiera pasar.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

-Vaya…es horrible…y que harán ahora?- Judy no lo sabía, su plan era refugiarse y pensar en algo, pero aún no se les ocurría nada, de hecho Nick no dijo una sola palabra desde que termino de vendar a Judy, seguía sentado en el sofá, tenía su mentón apoyado en sus patas como si estuviera pensando, solo miraba al infinito sin hacer caso a los demás, Judy lo noto y creyó que tal vez estaba más lastimado de lo que parecía, Bonnie noto la preocupación de su hija por lo que miro al zorro y le hablo.

-Nick…estas bien?, no tienes alguna otra herida para que te atendamos?- el no respondió y siguió igual a como estaba, Stu también intento hacerle otra pregunta.

-No quieres un poco de agua…o algo para comer?, seguro deben estar hambrientos después de lo que paso- nada, no hacía nada, solo mantenía su vista fija a la nada, Judy estaba preocupada, se levantó y cojeando se acercó a él, se sentó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba de aquel sofá y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro, no le importó la mirada se curiosidad de sus padres, en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era él.

-Nick…que tienes?- el al escucharla la miro un momento, luego dirigió su vista al suelo y luego pronuncio las palabras que tanto estaba ahogando.

-Es mi culpa-

-Qué?-

-Es mi culpa que estés herida, es mi culpa que Remy este haciendo esto-

-Nick…de que hablas?- el dio un suspiro y se decidió a contar su historia.

-Remy y yo nos conocimos en el pasado, no fuimos los mejores amigos, pero aun así hacíamos algunos trabajos juntos, un día estábamos haciendo una de nuestras estafas, pero salió mal y nos descubrieron, estábamos en la azotea de un edificio por lo que estábamos atrapados, tuvimos que saltar al otro edificio que estaba al lado, yo lo conseguí, pero el resbalo y cayo, eran 6 pisos, al bajar de ahí fui a donde el cayo para ayudarlo pero ya no estaba, escuche que unos animales lo encontraron y se lo llevaron al hospital, no lo consiguió y murió ahí, o eso es lo que creía, no se cómo sobrevivió pero estoy seguro que guarda algún rencor conmigo, por eso te ataco, casi mueres por el- al terminar Judy lo miraba sorprendida, quería decirle que no era su culpa, que las cosas solo pasaron así, pero se alarmo al ver que sus padres se levantaron de sus asientos y los miraron muy sorprendidos.

-Nick…que significa esa historia?-

-Estafa…eras policía en cubierto o algo así?- Judy sintió un gran temor, no les había contado del pasado criminal de Nick, les dijo que se había vuelto policía hace mucho tiempo, asique intento arreglar las cosas.

-S-si!, él estaba en cubierto ese día, y tenía que…- intentaba buscar alguna excusa pero fue callada por el zorro por un fuerte "No", ella lo miro muy sorprendida.

-Nick?-

-No es cierto…nada es cierto- sus padres ahora tenían muchas más preguntas, Bonnie acerco su silla y se sentó justo al frente de Nick.

-Nick…que quieres decir?-

-No soy el animal que creen que soy, no he sido policía toda mi vida, de hecho era todo lo contrario, cuando era niño me hirieron, me hicieron ver que el mundo no apreciaba a los zorros, que solo los veían como falsos y deshonestos, me di cuenta que no podía rechazar esa realidad, por lo que decidí abrasar lo que el mundo consideraba que somos, solamente "zorros", hui de casa a los 18, me dedique únicamente a ser estafador, jamás aspire a ser algo más, estuve casi toda mi vida haciendo eso, esquivando las criticas…no, aceptándolas, aceptando lo que realmente era…un criminal- por un momento se le vio formar una sonrisa en su rostro-hasta que cierta coneja se metió repentinamente en mi vida, era realmente molesta, diciendo que su sueño era ser una oficial de policía, yo decía que la pisarían, que solo era alguien torpe con sueños tontos, me involucro en sus problemas y termine siendo su cómplice, no tienen idea de cuantas veces intente deshacerme de ella, solo me irritaba, pero paso algo que no esperaba, me salvo la vida, a pesar de como la trate, a pesar de que intentaba tirarla al suelo ella me salvo, me hizo ver las cosas de manera diferente, fue la primera que me considero algo más que un simple zorro, fue la primera en quien pude depositar toda mi confianza, y luego paso algo que jamás creí que pasaría…me enamore de ella-

Judy estaba con la boca abierta, no tenía idea de que decir en ese momento, había dicho que se enamoró de ella a sus padres, quería explicar mejor las cosas peros las caras de sorpresa de sus padres no ayudaban en nada, Bonnie estaba realmente sorprendida, miro a su esposo que también tenía una cara de sorpresa total, miro de vuelta al zorro y este volvió a hablar-ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, siempre que la necesitaba ella estaba ahí, ella me salvo de las calles, me salvo…de mí mismo.

La sonrisa que se le había formado desapareció por completo, alzo la vista y miro a Judy que estaba a su lado-y ahora ella está herida…por mi culpa…por mi pasado…por mis errores…asique se acabó- inmediatamente al decir eso se levantó del sofá, Judy también lo hizo, intento procesar lo último que había dicho, "se acabó".

-Que…que quieres decir…Nick?- el la miro por última vez antes de empezar a caminar-a dónde vas?- el no respondió y siguió caminando, claramente iba a salir de la casa, Judy al entender eso se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazo por la espalda-no puedes irte!-

-Si me quedo aquí solo los pondré en peligro a todos!-

-No!, no lo harás!-

-Conozco a esa comadreja!, es inteligente y me encontrara, debo irme!-

-No!, no me importa tu pasado, ya te lo dije, ya no eres el de antes!-

-Judy entiéndelo, no quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa!-

-Deja de decir eso!, nadie te esta echando la culpa de nada!, no estoy enfadada contigo y en ningún momento siquiera pensé en hacerlo!-

-Judy sabes bien que no…-

-Lo prometiste!, prometiste que pase lo que pase estaríamos juntos, no lo recuerdas!?-

-Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora!-

-Te amo!, no te dejare ir porque te amo!...por favor…no te vayas- ella estaba llorando a mas no poder, Nick no soportaba verla así pero ya tomo su decisión, iba a protestar de nuevo pero se sorprendió cuando los padres de Judy se pusieron frente a él, tapándole el camino, sus rostros de sorpresas habían sido reemplazados por unos que claramente reflejaban enojo, el creyó que lo iban a sacar de la casa, separarla de Judy e incluso por un momento que también lo golpearían, pero sentía que lo merecía, les había mentido, ellos confiaron en él y los engaño, ellos se acercaron más a él, cerró los ojos esperando lo que se venía, él lo aceptaba, después de todo por culpa de el su preciada hija ahora estaba herida, se preparó para la golpiza…que jamás llego, en lugar de eso sintió dos cuerpos chocando con el suyo, abrió lentamente los ojos y ni en sus pensamientos más positivos se imaginó lo que pasaba, ellos lo abrazaban, Judy dejo de llorar y miro la escena con la boca abierta, sin duda ambos necesitaban una explicación y fue Bonnie quien lo hizo, mientras aun lo abrazaban ella hablo con una voz suave, como cuando una madre intenta calmar a su hijo.

-La verdad estamos sorprendidos por esto, nunca pensamos que tu pasado hubiera sido así, debo admitir que si estoy enojada por ello, por mentirnos, pero…tampoco tenemos el derecho de estar enfadados, después de todo también los veíamos así, cuando un depredador lastimo a nuestra Judy nos enojamos con todos, creímos que serían iguales, pero nos equivocamos, fue Judy la que nos hizo comprender que no todos son así, después de mucho tiempo volvimos a confiar en los depredadores, en los zorros, y cuando te conocimos nos quedó todo claro, es cierto que me aterra un poco tu pasado, no se quien eras exactamente ni las cosas que hiciste, pero si conocemos al actual Nick Wilde, igual a como Judy dijo, no nos importa tu pasado pues has demostrado ser alguien de fiar, has salvado a nuestra hija muchas veces, ella siempre nos cuenta todo lo que hacen juntos, como la cuidas, incluso nosotros lo vimos varias veces, como cuando vimos por televisión como la protegiste de aquel rinoceronte, ahora curando su herida, la tratas con mucho cuidado como si fuera a romperse por un descuido, y eso es lo que nos importa a nosotros, conocemos bien a nuestra hija y si dice que te ama y no te deja ir, entonces tenemos razones suficientes para confiar en ti-

A Nick se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, finalmente supo de donde salió el gran corazón que tenía Judy-pero eso sí, no más mentiras, nosotros confiamos en ti, entonces tu confía en nosotros- el zorro solo pudo hacer más fuerte el abrazo, había olvidado lo que se sentía que una madre te consolara, una sola palabra salió de su boca, lo dijo tan bajo que si no fueras un conejo no podrías escucharla, una sola palabra que expresaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento, "Gracias".

 ** _Continuara…_**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 11: A tu lado_**

Nick aún seguía siendo abrazado por los padres de Judy, ella solo miraba con una sonrisa, estaba feliz y conmovida por la escena que presenciaba, jamás pensó que de ese modo sus padres se enterarían de su relación con él y nunca pensó que Nick contaría su pasado, tampoco pensó que sus padres aceptarían todo tan rápido, las palabras de Nick sin duda tocaron sus corazones, eso la hacía realmente feliz, ese zorro siempre lograba que todos lo quisieran, rompieron el abrazo y lo miraron con una sonrisa, el zorro parecía verse más calmado, Bonnie miro a su hija y le guiño el ojo, Judy solo puso una cara de curiosidad ante tal gesto, rápidamente Bonnie tomo el brazo de Stu y empezó a jalarlo hacia la cocina.

-Vamos querido, ayúdame a preparar algo para comer, deben estar hambrientos-

-E-esta bi-bien- y así fueron a la cocina dejando solo a la pareja, Judy entendió que lo hizo para que pudiera hablar a solas con él, se acercó un poco pero este rápidamente empezó a caminar de nuevo.

-Te espero afuera en la patrulla- no dijo nada más y salió por la puerta, ella quería seguirlo de inmediato, pero decidió ir primero al baño a lavarse la cara, Nick empezó a caminar por el campo, era una noche fresca, le gustaba el viento que rozaba con su pelaje mientras miraba a los alrededores, Bunnyburrow siempre le pareció un lugar muy tranquilo comparado con la ruidosa gran ciudad, llego hasta la patrulla y abrió la puerta trasera, saco una bolsa que estaba escondido debajo del asiento, siempre la dejaban ahí en caso de que fuera necesario, suerte que lo habían hecho, la revisó y encontró una linterna, pistolas con cartuchos tranquilizantes, esposas, un paralizador y un pequeño objeto redondo, este venía con otro aparatito, parecía como un celular pero un poco más pequeño, guardo en su bolsillo el pequeño objeto junto con su aparatito, dejo en la bolsa lo demás pues no le serviría de nada por ahora, cerró la puerta y fue al frente de la patrulla, subió y se sentó sobre el capó, empezó a observar las estrellas, solo cuando venía con Judy de vacaciones eran las únicas veces que podía hacerlo, pues las luces de la ciudad no dejaban ver absolutamente nada, escucho a alguien acercándose, al voltear vio a la coneja, ella subió y se sentó al lado de él, con algo de timidez Judy se acercó mas y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el zorro hablo.

-Tus padres sin duda son increíbles-

-Si…a mí también me sorprendieron-

-Creí que me echarían en cualquier momento, o que llamarían a toda la manada de mini zanahorias a atacarme-

-Ellos no harían eso, además mis hermanos te adoran-

-Son unos demonios con batería infinita-

-Pero te diviertes mucho con ellos-

-Bueno…quien puede resistirse a tanta ternura combinada, aunque descuida, todos ellos no pueden superar tu nivel de ternura-

-Te dije que no me digas tierna-

-Pero es que lo eres-un silencio se hizo presente, pero no era uno incomodo, ambos disfrutaban estar juntos, Nick aun le debía algo a Judy, dio un respiro y le dijo lo que tanto había querido decirle hace rato-Judy…lo siento, me comporte como un idiota estos últimos días, no quería que algo malo te pasara y…creí que alejándome podría lograrlo…pero termine haciéndote daño yo mismo…perdóname- mientras más hablaba más débil se oía su voz, no le gustaba verse débil, pero ese día dejo salir todo su estrés y termino mostrándose como era realmente.

-No hay nada que perdonar, sé que lo hiciste por mí bien, que querías protegerme, pero quiero que entiendas que fui yo la que decidió tomar ese riesgo, sé que tuvimos problemas y nos distanciamos, pero recuerda que dijimos que enfrentaríamos todos los problemas juntos, asique quiero que dejes de echarte la culpa por lo que paso, porque no la tienes- Judy tomo la pata de Nick, el al sentirlo hizo más fuerte el agarre, se sentía tan bien, se arrepintió de haber estado tantos días metido en sus pensamientos en lugar de pasarla bien con la coneja, deseaba regresar en el tiempo y golpearse a sí mismo en la cara, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, no perdería más tiempo, no era la mejor situación, pero tenía miedo de lo que pueda pasar después, de que quizás ya no tenga otra oportunidad de hacerlo, de que ya no tenga otra oportunidad de estar al lado de su amada coneja.

-Supongo que todo el tiempo yo era el torpe zorro y tú la coneja astuta-

-Pues sí, pero así me gusta, eres mi torpe zorro y te amo…tú me amas?- el zorro le tomo el rostro con sus patas, la miro fijamente y sin ninguna pisca de duda le respondió "te amo y te amare el resto de mi vida" y la beso, ella no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder, olvidaron la noche que tuvieron, se deshicieron de todo el dolor y el estrés que sus cuerpos habían acumulado, se besaban una y otra vez, queriendo demostrar todo el amor y felicidad que sentían en ese momento, Nick bajo una de sus patas y la puso sobre la de Judy, asegurándose de que no se separaran ni un solo centímetro.

Los minutos pasaron, la noche era perfecta, podían verse esas pequeñas lucecitas en el cielo, esas hermosas estrellas que iluminaban toda la oscuridad del universo, ellos estaban recostados, tomándose de las patas, disfrutando de esas refrescantes ráfagas de viento, querían quedarse y disfrutar todo el tiempo posible, pero tenían una responsabilidad que cumplir, aun habían animales que los necesitaban, no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo salvarlos, pero no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, encontrarían la manera de acabar con toda esa pesadilla, Judy decidió alejar esos pensamientos por un rato, había algo que quería saber del zorro, una duda que nunca pudo saciar debido a que no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta, no sabia como el la tomaría pues nunca le hablo de ello, había decidido dejarlo así hasta que el mismo se lo contara, pero sentía la necesidad de saberlo ahora, dio un suspiro y se armó de valor para hablar.

-Nick-

-Si?-

-Hay algo que siempre he querido saber, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, por miedo que te enojes conmigo-

-No lo hare asique dímelo-

-Es sobre…tus padres- al oír la última palabra su respiración se detuvo, no esperaba que fuera eso-S-si no quieres hablar de eso está bien- el negó con la cabeza y luego suspiro.

-Descuida, es solo que…jamás le había contado de esto a alguien, pero si es a mi conejita no me importa- el volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa, ella le dio un beso en su mejilla y luego se acurruco lo mejor que pudo en su pecho para escuchar la historia de Nick, este puso una pata sobre su cabeza y empezó a acariciarla, cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-Bien para empezar…mi padre murió en un accidente cuando tenía 2 años, asique no puedo recordarlo, viví solo con mi madre desde entonces, ella era estupenda, nunca me separaba de ella, me llevaba a la escuela y se iba a trabajar, luego me buscaba a la salida, solíamos ir a un parque cerca de casa, pasábamos las tardes jugando, tomando algún helado, o simplemente nos sentábamos en una banca a descansar, al volver a casa ella preparaba la cena mientras yo estudiaba, recuerdo que cuando terminaba solía ayudarla, cocinaba increíble, luego de comer la ayudaba a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, me llevaba a la cama y se aseguraba que estuviera bien tapado para no sentir frio, me daba un beso de buenas noches y se iba, todos los días eran increíbles a su lado, aunque algunos peleábamos por alguna tontería, siempre terminábamos abrazados ese mismo día, pasaron los años y descubrí mi sueño, unirme a los scouts y bueno…ya sabes lo que paso- dio un gran suspiro y luego continuo- esa noche llegue a casa llorando, mi madre preocupada me pregunto que había pasado, pero solo pude saltar a ella y llorar en sus brazos, paso toda la noche abrazándome, sin soltarme ni un solo segundo, después de eso algo cambio dentro de mí, empecé a causar problemas en la escuela, me peleaba con cualquier animal que me molestaba, deje de hacerle caso a mama, paso el tiempo y había empeorado, deje la escuela y me había metido en las estafas, mi madre me reprochaba todas los días, estaba muy molesta por lo que hacía, pero yo seguía sin hacerle caso, luego de que cumplí 18 tuve el peor día de mi vida, llegue a casa estresado y muy cansado, mi mama solo me esperaba con mas reproches, estaba realmente preocupada por mí, quería ayudarme, pero ese día fui el mas idiota de la historia y me desquite con ella, le grite, tome mis cosas y me fui, unas horas después me arrepentí tanto de lo que hice, quería regresar, disculparme con ella, pero al estar frente a la casa la vi por la ventana, estaba sentada en el sofá llorando desconsoladamente, jamás la había visto así, le hice tanto daño que no tuve el valor de entrar y abrazarla, me fui y jamás regrese, mientras más tiempo pasaba más me arrepentía de haberme marchado, pero no había vuelta atrás, seguí con mi vida y luego… me encontraste- al terminar Judy levanto la cabeza y vio que de sus ojos salían lágrimas, el rápidamente se las seco, ella se acurruco de nuevo y mientras lo hacía le pregunto algo de manera muy suave-

-Y…no has intentado volver ahora?-

-Lo intente…una vez, pero al estar frente a la casa esos recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron, ella seguro está muy molesta y decepcionada conmigo, no pude hacerlo, no me sentí listo para verla de nuevo- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Judy al recordar los recientes sucesos en la ciudad.

-Espero que este bien-

-No dudo de ello, ella es una mujer muy fuerte, cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con ella- ella rio un poco por su comentario, alzo la vista de nuevo y lo miro con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Cuando todo esto acabe debes volver, tienes que ir a verla, estoy segura de que no está molesta, sino todo lo contrario, estará orgullosa al ver en quien te has convertido ahora-

-No lose…no sé si pueda, no solo…-

-Entonces yo iré contigo, cuando llegue el momento yo estaré a tu lado- ella volvió a besarlo, Nick sin ninguna duda amaba cada vez más a esa coneja, que hizo para merecerse a alguien como ella?, no lo sabía, pero definitivamente no dejaría que la alejaran del el, ella al separarse puso su cabeza en su pecho de nuevo, no lo demostraba pero estaba realmente triste por él, paso por mucho, pero no lo dejaría solo ahora, solucionarían todos los problemas que hay, salvarían la ciudad y entonces lo acompañaría, iría con él a verla de nuevo y esta vez ella estaría su lado todo el tiempo.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 12: Receso…_**

Los padres de Judy salieron de la casa, caminaron por el amplio campo buscando con la mirada a cierta pareja, siguieron hasta que divisaron la patrulla en la que habían llegado, se acercaron lentamente, con miedo de quizás interrumpir un momento entre los dos, no vieron a nadie por la ventana por lo que rodearon la camioneta con mucho silencio y al llegar al frente de la misma, lo que vieron los derritió, estaban recostados sobre el capó, la coneja estaba acurrucada en su pecho, el la abrazaba delicadamente como si fuera un peluche, los dos tenían una expresión muy relajada, se escuchaban suspiros de parte de ellos, suspiros que salen cuando duermes muy profunda y tranquilamente, se notaba el cansancio extremo que tenían ambos, Bonnie y Stu estaban muy felices por su hija, si les sorprendió que eligiera a Nick, pero después de ver como luchaba desesperadamente para evitar que se fuera supieron que lo amaba de verdad, se acercaron lentamente a ambos, no querían despertarlos pero tampoco querían que durmieran toda la noche ahí, sobre el frio metal de la camioneta, Bonnie susurro lo más bajo que pudo para evitar asustarlos pero lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan.

-Chicos…despierten- Judy abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía ojeras producidas por el desgaste de sus cuerpos, agotaron casi todas sus energías, después de todo fueron muchas emociones en una sola noche, giro su cabeza y con sus ojos entrecerrados busco el origen de aquella voz, vio dos figuras parados frente a ellos, su cerebro tardo un segundo en procesar quienes eran, al terminar abrió los ojos totalmente, se levantó tan rápido que se mareo por un instante y exclamo sobresaltada.

-Ma-mama!- el fuerte sonido de su voz hizo que Nick también se levantara de golpe, mirando a todos lados asustado, Bonnie se tapaba la boca con una pata mientras reía ante la reacción de ellos, como si hubieran sido descubiertos haciendo alguna fechoría, mientras Stu que había puesto sus patas sobre su cintura mantenía una mirada seria hacia el zorro, examinándolo cuidadosamente, ya lo había aceptado pero aun así quería tener una "charla" con su querido "yerno", Judy los miraba exigiendo una explicación, del porque la sacaron de ese maravilloso sueño en donde ella y Nick corrían por un campo de hermosas flores, tomados de las patas, girando en círculos sin ninguna preocupación, alejados de todo peligro, Bonnie dejo de reír al tiempo que bajaba su pata de nuevo.

-Vengan a comer algo, y luego vayan a dormir en una cama de verdad, necesitan reponer energías- dijo ella, comida, la despertaron por eso?, ella podría pasar días sin comer si se trataba de seguir en los brazos de su amado, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario, al escuchar la simple palabra "comida" su estómago lanzo un curioso ruido, un ruido que indicaba una sola cosa, "hambre", cubrió su estómago con sus patas, avergonzada del sonido que su cuerpo había emitido, miro de reojo al zorro, este intentaba contener con sus patas las ganas de reír.

-No digas nada- dijo ella mientras bajaba de un salto de la patrulla, se sintió tan bien el pisar el suave pasto de nuevo, jamás volvería a recostarse sobre el duro metal de la camioneta, a menos que sea con su zorro, su suave pelaje hacia que cualquier lugar sea cómodo para dormir, con una sonrisa miro a sus padres -no estaría mal comer algo, no pudimos cenar nada después de todo- al decir eso sus padres asintieron y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la casa mientras ella volteaba a mirar a su novio -no vienes?- el aún seguía sentado sobre la patrulla, al escucharla giro su cabeza para mirarla y al hacerlo a Judy se le iluminaron los ojos, vio lo que tanto quería desde hace días, iluminado bajo la luz de la luna el zorro mostraba una sonrisa, su típica sonrisa, en ese instante su corazón se aceleró tanto que podría salir disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-Por supuesto que si Zanahorias- ese apodo, el hecho que usara ese apodo confirmo lo que Judy sentía, su zorro había vuelto a la normalidad, el bajo del capó y empezó a acercarse, con cada paso la coneja se ponía más nerviosa, camino hasta estar frente a ella, no había borrado esa sonrisa ni por un segundo, ella no podía articular ninguna palabra -oye estas ahí?- le dijo Nick al tiempo que movía una pata frente a ella, como buscando alguna señal de vida, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, esto asusto al zorro -que te…- no pudo terminar la pregunta debido a que ella lo abrazo, el solo correspondió al abrazo con cierta curiosidad.

-Nada, todo está muy bien- dijo ella con una voz tan suave que casi se le derriten las orejas al zorro -vamos- ella se separó y le tomo la pata, jalándolo y obligando a sus piernas a dar los pasos hacia la casa.

Al entrar se dirigieron directos al enorme comedor, donde estaba la mesa a la que Nick llamaba "infinita", pues decía que era tan larga que no podías ni alcanzar a ver la otra punta, llegaron y vieron a Bonnie colocando una bandeja llena de ensalada sobre la mesa mientras Stu acomodaba los platos y cubiertos, ellos al verlos les hicieron señas para que se sentaran, Nick caballerosamente jalo una silla para Judy, ella se sentó y el suavemente deslizo la silla para acercarla a la mesa, Judy le hizo una seña con la pata para que acercara su rostro, el inclino su cabeza y ella rápidamente le planto un beso en su mejilla, el zorro jalo otra silla a lado de ella y tomo asiento, Bonnie tomo el plato de Judy y le sirvió la comida, ensalada de lechugas con tomates y alguna que otra verdura, se la tendió a Judy y ella con un "Gracias" no tardó en empezar a devorar su comida, Bonnie tomo el plato de Nick pero al empezar a servir la ensalada puso una cara algo apenada.

-Nick lo siento pero solo logre hacer ensaladas, a esta hora las tiendas están cerradas por lo que tuve que usar solo lo que tenía a mano- al terminar de servir se la paso al zorro y este que hasta el momento no había quitado su sonrisa lo acepto.

-No hay ningún problema señora Hopps, de hecho…quiero disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento, no estuvo bien, lo siento-

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora come- dijo Bonnie al tiempo que también tomaba asiento, Stu que trajo una jarra de agua y unos vasos la imito, el zorro tomo su tenedor y antes de comer volvió a decir unas palabras.

-Gracias…por todo-

Comieron con el silencio de la noche, nadie había dicho nada, la pareja solo devoraba bocado tras bocado sus alimentos, Bonnie y Stu por un momento se miraron como cómplices, mientras cocinaban ellos habían decidido distraer a la pareja, harían que se olvidaran de la ciudad por un rato, necesitaban relajarse y descansar, asique pusieron en marcha su plan y empezaron a lanzarles preguntas a la pareja, fue Stu quien dio el primer paso que tras darle un sorbo a su vaso con agua hablo.

-Entonces…hace cuanto son novios?- al escucharlo Judy que estaba a punto de meter una porción de la ensalada en su boca se sorprendió, debió imaginar que harían preguntas con respecto a su relación con el zorro, aunque fue Nick que con toda la calma del mundo dejo su tenedor a lado de su plato y empezó su teatro.

-Solo hace unos días Judy se me declaro- dijo el, luego junto sus patas en su pecho casi a la altura de su corazón, y haciendo lo posible para sonar como una niña continuo - "Nick mi guapo, divertido y astuto zorro te amo y quisiera estar toda mi vida contigo, por favor sin ti estaría perdida!"- lo dijo intentando "imitar" a Judy, la coneja quería arrojarle su plato a la cara, moviendo sus patas de lado a lado para demostrar negación rápidamente hablo para contraatacar.

-No,no,no,no,no!, no cambies lo hechos Wilde!- junto sus patas y las levanto posándolas sobre su mejilla, sus orejas cayeron hacia atrás, y levantando su mirada hacia arriba hablo- tu tocaste la puerta de mi apartamento y cuando abrí literalmente caíste a besar mis patas mientras decías "o gran y poderosa Judy, amada mía por favor acéptame como tu amado, solo soy un torpe zorro y sin ti ya no sería nada, te lo imploro, acepta esta pobre alma como tuya!"- había que darle un premio por todo el drama que le puso al intentar "imitar" al zorro, él se giró para mirarla y poso su brazo derecho sobre su silla.

-Por favor tesoro, todos sabemos que estarías perdida sin mí- dijo el lanzando algunas carcajadas, Judy puso sus patas sobre su cintura y frunció el ceño.

-Recuérdame quien tiene que ir a tu apartamento para asegurarse de que llegues temprano al trabajo, quien te saca de los problemas que te metes al intentar bromear con Bogo, vamos, sin mí ni siquiera recordarías que necesitas comer para vivir!- le dijo ella, el acerco un poco su rostro y agrando su sonrisa.

-Y tu recuérdame quien hace que tu vida sea divertida, que las hora de oficina, parquímetros o incluso cuando patrullamos sean momentos divertíos, quien se asegura que veas una buena película siempre o quien te lleva a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, así es querida, sin mi tu vida sería muuuy aburrida- dijo el zorro.

"Chicos…"

-Eres demasiado despreocupado y flojo, incluso Flash es menos perezoso que tú, y eso ya es mucho!-

"Chicos!"

-Pues tu eres demasiada responsable, por poco y no pides horas extras para trabajar!-

"Oigan!", la pareja volteo a mirar a Bonnie y al hacerlo se les helo la sangre, ella tenía una cara que claramente decía "ya cállense!", ellos algo apenados por la pequeña discusión se acomodaron y volvieron a concentrarse en su comida, pero no duro ni un minuto cuando Bonnie decidió torturarlos un poco más.

-Y…piensan tener hijos?- después de esa pregunta pasaron dos cosas, la primera fue que a Judy se le cayó el tenedor que tenía y de repente no solo se volvió la primera coneja policía sino que también la primera coneja de color rojo, y la segunda es Nick intentando respirar, trago un tomate sin siquiera masticarlo, Judy cuando al fin reacciono empezó a golpear la espalda del zorro intentando salvarlo.

-V-veo…u-n…túnel-

-No te acerques a la luz!- Judy tomo la jarra que estaba en la mesa, sirvió agua en un vaso y se la paso al zorro, este de un sorbo se lo tomo completo, dejo el vaso en la mesa y empezó a respirar lentamente, Judy lanzo un suspiro y luego abrazo al zorro- creí que no salías de esta- el solo correspondido el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Tú me salvaste-

Siempre lo hare- los dos empezaron a mirarse mientras acercaban poco a poco sus rostros, se habían olvidado por completo que no estaban solos, ante la escena Bonnie lanzo un suspiro mientras llevaba sus patas a su pecho, mientras Stu que se sirvió un vaso con agua lanzo un fuerte "pero que dramáticos!", eso los trajo de vuelta a la realidad y rápidamente se separaron y empezaron a comer de nuevo, ignorando completamente la pregunta anterior, Judy rogaba en su interior que sus padres dejaran de hablar, pero no sirvió pues Bonnie hablo de nuevo.

-Qué lindo collar tienes, donde lo compraste?- dijo ella refiriéndose al collar con forma de zanahoria que traía en su cuello, se alegró de que esta vez almenos sea una pregunta "normal", ella toco su collar y se le formo una gran sonrisa.

-Nick me lo regalo- sus padres miraron al zorro y este solo estaba tomando otro vaso con agua mientras desviaba la mirada, no tenía nada que decir en ese momento, los padres de Judy decidieron dejarlos comer tranquilos pues ya cumplieron su objetivo, tras haber cenado todo, Nick levanto la mesa y llevo todos los platos y cubiertos al lavado, intentaba ganar algunos puntos con su caballerosidad, Bonnie insistió varias veces para que le dejara a ella lavarlos, el zorro se negaba, ya habían hecho mucho por él, almenos quería hacer eso, pero Judy decidió intervenir.

-Yo ayudo a mi mama a lavar y tu ve a meter la patrulla dentro del granero, se supone que nos escondemos-

-Está bien…- dijo el zorro derrotado, dio vuelta para seguir a Stu que lo ayudaría, pero antes recordó algo, saco un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, volteo a mirar a Judy, levanto el brazo y le tendió el pequeño objeto -ten-

-Qué es esto?- pregunto al tiempo que tomaba el pequeño objeto, creyó haberlo visto antes.

-Solo ponlo en tu bolsillo y no lo saques- le dijo el con un tono algo autoritario.

-Pero…-

-Solo hazlo- sin decir más dio vuelta de nuevo y salió con Stu de la casa, Judy hizo caso a su zorro y guardo el pequeño objeto en uno de sus bolsillos, seguido de eso prosiguió a ayudar a su madre.

Nick estaba en la patrulla, retrocediendo con mucho cuidado, giro su cabeza para mirar atrás y con una pata manipulaba el volante mientras que la otra la pasaba por detrás del asiento del acompañante, haciendo movimientos de derecha a izquierda con el volante intentado direccionar bien el vehículo para encajar en la pequeña entrada del granero, lograba ver a Stu que le hacía señas con sus patas para ayudarlo, intercalando entre freno y acelerador, la camioneta lograr entrar perfectamente al interior del granero, antes de apagar el motor se fijó en el medidor de gasolina, la flechita estaba a solo unos centímetros de llegar a su límite, usaron todo en su viaje hasta ahí, concluyo que en la mañana buscarían más, bajo de la camioneta y volteo a mirar a Stu, este tenía una mirada seria, cruzo sus brazos y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Iré directo al grano, me sorprendió mucho saber que eras un criminal- dijo el –normalmente un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, siempre quieres verlos felices, y conozco bien a mi Judy, si ella dice que te ama entonces aceptare su decisión, los apoyare con su relación- se acercó más a él, y con una pata señalo su pecho - pero como su padre debo advertirte, si le haces daño no dudare en usarte como tapete, quedo claro?- en realidad a Stu le agradaba mucho Nick, pero quería verse como un padre amenazador, era su pequeña después de todo, el zorro con su típica sonrisa levanto un brazo y le tendió la pata.

-Descuide señor, eso es algo que jamás hare, créame cuando le digo que daría mi vida por su hija- dijo el, no puso ninguna pisca de duda en sus palabras, Stu dio un suspiro y formo una leve sonrisa, levanto el brazo y estrecho la pata del zorro –pero si se llegara el caso almenos tendría un tapete muy atractivo- bromeo el, separaron las patas y Stu que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido poco a poco cambio su gesto, sin poder evitar empezó a lanzar unas pequeñas carcajadas, el zorro no aguanto y empezó a reír, Stu que intentaba retener las risas perdió contra el zorro y empezó a reír con este, las risas resonaban por todo el granero.

Judy ayudaba a su madre en la cocina, solo faltaba un plato, ella lo tomo y empezó a enjuagarlo, se sentía realmente feliz de que sus padres aceptaran su relación con el zorro, sí que recibió muchas sorpresas esa noche, pero ya podía descansar.

-Hija olvide algo afuera, no tardo- le dijo Bonnie, dejo el trapo que había usado para secar sus patas y se encamino afuera.

-De acuerdo- le respondido Judy, guardo el ultimo plato, seco sus patas y decidió ir a preparar una habitación para ellos, pero apenas dio el primer paso su corazón se detuvo ante el fuerte grito que escucho, era de su madre, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo, y cuando puso una pata fuera de la casa el pánico y el miedo la dominaron, ahí estaba su madre siendo sujetada por un lobo, mientras otro junto con un tigre la miraban muy seriamente.

-Tú y tu novio vendrán con nosotros-

 ** _Continuara…_**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 13: De nuevo…_**

No quería creer que fuera verdad, creyó estar soñando, que solo era otra de sus pesadillas, que su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, pero era real, esa sensación de miedo, pánico, el estar temblando, sintiendo que no puedes moverte por el frio recorriendo tu cuerpo, todo era real, ahí estaba parada en carne y hueso, viendo como su madre era sujetada por un lobo que era dos veces más grande que ella, sino era más, viendo la cara de horror que ponía su madre, sintiendo todo el miedo que debía estar pasando ahora, sabiendo que cualquier mala elección que haga seria el fin.

-Tú y tu novio vendrán con nosotros- dijo un tigre cuyo tamaño era anormal, mucho más grande que un tigre cualquiera, estaba al lado del animal que tenía prisionera a su madre, junto a el había otro lobo, los dos tenían la mirada puesta en ella, Judy no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, estaba congelada, sin alternativas, aun adolorida por su pierna cuya herida había sido abierta varias veces, ¿es que no puede descansar un momento?, hace nada estaba adentro disfrutando de un momento familiar, disfrutando de un calor en su corazón que la tranquilizaba, a lado de su zorro, cuando las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como antes, pero ahora pasaba esto, sintiéndose aplastada por la presión, quería gritar, llamar a Nick, pero si lo hacia su madre saldría herida –si no quieres que le haga daño a esta coneja entonces empieza a caminar!- exclamo el tigre, ella iba a dar esos pasos, no podía permitir que la lastimaran, pero vio una esperanza, Nick se acercaba lentamente a ellos, agachado con mucho silencio, este le hacía señas que ella entendió como "distráelos", dio un gran suspiro y frunció el ceño, intentando parecer lo más valiente posible exclamo.

-Suéltala o te arrepentirás!- lo dijo deseando que su voz haya sonado firme, aunque por dentro se estaba quebrando.

-No me tientes coneja!, ven aquí de una vez que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos!- le respondió el tigre, Judy intentaba verse segura y confiada, pero la voz gruesa y amenazadora de aquel tigre la estaba destruyendo, sabía que iba en serio, un paso en falso y seria el fin.

-Te lo advierto!- dijo ella, viendo como Nick estaba cada vez más cerca del tigre, esperaba el momento para correr a ayudarlo, ella estaba a solo unos metros de aquel tigre y esos dos lobos, si se coordinaban podrían ganar, suerte que ambos se conocían tan bien que ese no era un problema.

-Ya me canse!- grito el tigre al tiempo que levantaba una garra y la mandaba en dirección a Bonnie, ella cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero el zorro usando su gran agilidad trepo sobre el tigre y usando el paralizador que tenía en sus patas lo acciono en su cuello, rápidamente el tigre empezó a gritar del dolor que sentía mientras corría en todas direcciones, Judy no dudo, solo un segundo después de que el zorro se alzara sobre aquel tigre corrió contra el lobo que tenía a su madre, los dos lobos se distrajeron mirando como aquel tigre se movía en todas partes, aprovechando eso Judy que soportando todo el dolor que sentía en su pierna fue contra el primero, escalando por su espalda y llegando hasta la cabeza, donde haciendo uso de su gran agilidad uso sus patas para impulsarse usando la cara de aquel lobo como base, haciéndolo daño al mismo tiempo, extendió las piernas lo más fuerte que pudo apuntando a la cabeza del lobo que tenía a su madre, como un rayo ella choco contra él, cabeza con cabeza, el lobo soltó a Bonnie y ella al ver la oportunidad corrió, Judy cayó al suelo sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza, rodo lo más rápido que pudo hasta estar unos metros lejos de aquellos animales, uno se frotaba la cara mientras el otro la parte trasera de su cabeza, al recuperarse miraron con profundo odio a la coneja, ella se levantó poniéndose en posición de pelea, sintió un gran dolor punzante en su pierna derecha, esa maldita herida no paraba de abrirse, tuvo que aguantarlo esta vez, aunque la adrenalina del momento hacia que el dolor no fuera distracción para concentrarse contra aquellos lobos.

Nick aún seguía arriba del tigre, sintiendo parte de la descarga eléctrica, el no paraba de moverse, desesperado levanto los brazos y consiguió tomar la cabeza del zorro, usando una brutal fuerza lo hizo volar hacia adelante, este cayó al suelo y se reincorporo rápidamente, no había tiempo para descansar, busco con la mirada su paralizador que se le había caído tras esa caída, lo encontró solo a unos centímetros de la pata de su adversario, tendría que hacer lo posible para evadirlo y tomarlo, el tigre empezó a acercarse con garras en alto, Nick se preparaba, de un rápido movimiento el tigre le lanzo un derechazo, el zorro usando toda la experiencia en combate que tenía lo esquivo, solo apenas, rápidamente trepo por su brazo gracias a su gran agilidad y lanzo una fuerte patada en la mandíbula del tigre, no espero, una vez cayo de vuelta al suelo corrió por debajo del tigre tomando rápidamente el paralizador y retrocedió todo lo que puedo, vio como el tigre se masajeaba la parte que lo había golpeado, este volteo a mirarlo, la furia había desatado en él, como un cohete salió disparado contra el zorro, este no tuvo tiempo ni para reaccionar y recibió de lleno toda la tacleada, sintió su cuerpo siendo partido casi a la mitad, cayó al suelo cubriéndose el abdomen, el tigre lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto, sintiendo como lo estrangulaba uso el paralizador que sujetaba fuertemente con su pata y lo acciono contra el brazo del tigre, este lo soltó y se cubrió el brazo, Nick rápidamente volvió a accionarlo esta vez en su pierna, haciendo que el tigre retrocediera de dolor, viendo la oportunidad soporto todo el dolor y salió corriendo, corrió por el gran campo hasta que llego a un viejo granero, se veía realmente viejo, tanto que peligraba de derrumbarse en cualquier momento, sería estúpido cuestionar ahora el por qué seguía ahí, sin opciones entro para esconderse, se ocultó en un pequeño rincón que era cubierto por varias cajas, apoyado en una de ellas empezó a respirar rápidamente, sintiendo el efecto de los golpes, todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera usado las pistolas tranquilizante que tenía en aquella bolsa, solo que se olvidó del pequeño detalle de que ya habían utilizado toda la carga en otra misión, teniendo solo el paralizador para luchar, empezó a relajarse un poco, pero no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, Judy seguro lo necesita.

Los lobos arremetieron contra ella, Judy retrocedía lo mejor que podía soportando la carga que su cuerpo sentía, uno de ellos se lanzó sobre ella, manteniendo la calma lo mejor que pudo dio un paso atrás velozmente esquivando al lobo, este clavo las garras en el pasto, rápidamente corrió sobre él, subiendo a su espalda, vio como el otro lobo venia también con las garras listas para atacar, el rápidamente lanzo una pata contra ella, Judy salto usando la espalda de aquel lobo como trampolín esquivando el ataque y clavando sus pequeñas garras sobre la cabeza de su atacante, este empezó a sacudirse intentando sacársela de encima, Judy uso la misma táctica de hace un momento, se posiciono lo mejor que pudo y usando las dos piernas con su máxima fuerza pateo la cara de aquel lobo, este retrocedo tocándose el rostro, Judy cayo volviendo a sentir el dolor en su pierna, se puso de pie de nuevo, pero al voltearse solo vio al otro lobo saltando sobre ella, no pudo hacer nada esta vez y este la atrapo, usando un brazo la levanto de las orejas, ella gritaba del dolor, rápidamente clavo sus pequeñas garras sobre el brazo de aquel lobo, este al sentirla la soltó, reincorporándose lo más rápido que podía rodeo al lobo y empezó a correr, vio un árbol cerca, salto sobre este y rápidamente empezó a escalar lo mejor que pudo sentándose sobre una rama, respiraba rápidamente mientras se tocaba la pierna, vio como los dos lobos la miraban desde el suelo, uno de ellos empezó a escalar el árbol, no tenía tiempo ni para respirar, no tuvo de otra, salto de la rama cayendo en la cabeza del lobo que estaba sobre el tronco y volvió a saltar esta vez dirigiéndose al lobo que estaba en el suelo, no supo cómo lo logro pero el lobo no logro atraparla y ella le propino con las dos piernas las patadas más fuertes que pudo haber dado, el lobo cayó al suelo tocándose todo el rostro, ella cayo y rápidamente volvió a correr, esta vez en la misma dirección que había ido Nick, necesitaba reunirse con él.

Nick estaba apoyado sobre una caja, escucho como el tigre había entrado al granero y empezó a buscarlo, pero ese tigre no cae con nada!, cuantas descargas más debe darle para que lo derrote, escucho los pasos del tigre, estaba muy cerca, busco por todas partes algún modo de salir, pero no había nada, debía enfrentarlo frente a frente, vio a su derecha que había un pequeño objeto de metal, una vieja herradura, la tomo y solo rezo porque su plan funcionara, lanzo la herradura lo más fuerte que pudo al otro lado del granero, se escuchó el ruido de un metal chocando con otro, el tigre miro con dirección al sonido, funciono, Nick rápidamente salió de su escondite y trepo por la espalda del tigre, apunto de darle otra descarga, pero el tigre esta vez fue más rápido, llevo uno de sus brazos atrás de él y le tomo la cola al zorro, con su fuerza jalo de él y lo aventó contra una viga del granero, rompiéndola por la mitad, el zorro cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, un ruido empezó a escucharse por todo el granero, como si fueran maderas quebrándose, el zorro intento levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía como nunca, además de que se dio cuenta de otra cosa, ya no tenía el paralizador, vio como el tigre la levantaba del suelo, no podía ser peor, el tigre se acercaba a el lentamente, el usando sus brazos y piernas empezó a retroceder arrastrándose por el suelo, su espalda choco contra otra viga de madera, el tigre sin previo aviso lanzo otro feroz ataque con las garras, el zorro junto todas las energías que le quedaban y lo esquivo de un salto, el ataque del tigre atravesó la viga de madre, el ruido de algo quebrándose empezó a hacerse más fuerte, el tigre volvió a por Nick, él se había levantado apoyando su espalda contra otra viga, tenía una idea pero era casi suicida, igual no lo quedaba de otra, el tigre se lanzó de nuevo, el zorro espero el momento y volvió a evadirlo, otra viga había sido destruida por el tigre, siguió persiguiendo al zorro por todo el lugar, destruyendo una y otra vez las vigas, listo, su plan funciono, ahora solo faltaba una parte, sobrevivir, del techo del granero empezó a caer una lluvia de madera, el tigre cubriéndose con los brazos corrió a la salida de aquel granero, Nick intento hacer lo mismo pero su cuerpo apenas si le respondía, su puso de pie y empezó a caminar, cubriéndose con sus patas, algunas maderas le habían golpeado, suerte que no eran tan grandes, pero el ruido de los crujidos de las maderas se hizo aún más fuerte, tropezó a solo unos metros de la salida, vio como Judy venia corriendo hacia él, intento gritar para que se fuera, pero vio a los dos lobos que la perseguían, desesperadamente intento levantarse, pero se le congelo el cuerpo al ver lo que pasaba afuera, el tigre la había sorprendido y la electrocuto con el paralizador, ella grito del dolor por unos momentos hasta que cayó al suelo, uno de los lobos la levanto y dio media vuelta para irse, "Nick…" fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente, el zorro con toda la furia logro levantarse, pero apenas dio un paso un gran pedazo de madera cayo frente a él, seguido de toda la entrada de aquel granero, buscando desesperadamente una salida vio un tractor que estaba escondido en una de las esquinas, como última esperanza corrió y se metió debajo de aquel tractor, las maderas comenzaron a caer sin parar, de pronto todo colapso, todo empezaba a hacerse más oscuro, hasta que ya no vio nada.

-Ese zorro ya es historia, vámonos- dijo aquel tigre, los tres corrieron y entraron en un auto negro, el lobo arranco y a toda velocidad desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Los padres de Nick salieron a ver que sucedía, estaban preocupados, pero temían que fueran a ser un estorbo en esos momentos, mientras salían de la casa observaban por todos lados, sus orejas se levantaron en señal de alerta al escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente del campo, al acercarse vieron el granero cayendo en pedazos y algo que les arranco el corazón, su hija siendo llevado a un auto y este desapareciendo en la oscuridad, no querían creerlo, corrieron para intentar alcanzar ese auto pero era imposible.

-Judy…Judy!- Bonnie empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al ver como se llevaron a su hija, Stu estaba lleno de ira y frustración, Bonnie, Stu poso sus patas sobre sus hombros, de pronto un sonido llamo su atención, al girarse vio como del granero salía un zorro arrastrándose, el salió corriendo para ayudarlo, Bonnie quien estaba llorando también lo vio y desesperadamente corrió junto a Stu.

Nick se arrastraba entre los escombros, sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho trisas, pero nada de eso le importaba, de nuevo perdió, de nuevo no pudo hacer nada, de nuevo no pudo proteger a Judy, cerró los ojos, ya no aguantaba el dolor, antes de caer inconsciente solo pudo pensar una última cosa, "se la llevaron".

 ** _Continuara…_**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 14: Quien es el malo?_**

Nick caminaba por las calles de Zootopia, se le veía de muy buen humor, con su típica sonrisa, le parecía un día hermoso, un hermoso cielo azul con pequeñas nubes, llego hasta la comisaria y al entrar se acercó al mostrador, saludo a su amigo Garraza y busco con la mirada a cierta conejita, su conejita, sintió que alguien le tocaba su hombro derecho, al voltear vio a Judy Hopps, tan alegre y enérgica como siempre, la tomo por la cintura y le dio el beso más apasionado que le pudo haber dado en toda su vida, al separarse ella lo miraba con esa sonrisa que solo ella podía dar.

-Cada día te ves más hermosa- le dijo él.

-Pues tú sigues siendo el mismo torpe zorro- dijo ella manteniendo esa sonrisa que Nick tanto adoraba –Iré a la cafetería nueva que está al frente, espérame en el salón de reuniones- ella dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, el zorro jamás borro esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, también dio vuelta y dio los pasos para llegar al salón, pero al tercer paso se detuvo, todo se volvió silencioso, la comisaria se vacío de repente, se formó un ambiente silencioso y siniestro, todo estaba oscuro, como si de pronto se hubiera hecho de noche, cambio su semblante a uno asustado, escucho que alguien lo llamaba, al voltearse vio a Judy…siendo sujetada por un tigre.

-Nick ayúdame!- decía ella claramente desesperada, el tigre miraba al zorro con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Judy!- quiso correr hacia ella, pero de pronto pedazos de madera empezaron a caer del techo, todas impactaron en el zorro, este cayó al suelo y quedo cubierto de madera, incapaz de moverse, vio como el tigre sacaba una garra y empezaba a pasarla lentamente rozando el cuello de Judy, jugando con ella, Nick intentaba levantarse pero el peso de las maderas se lo impedían, el tigre levanto una pata, agrando la garra y de un rápido movimiento fue directo al cuello de…

Dio un fuerte grito, abrió los ojos de golpe, se levantó respirando rápidamente, sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, observo de manera rápida su alrededor, estaba en una cama, en una habitación, se miró el cuerpo y en lugar de tener su uniforme tenia vendas en todo el cuerpo, un poco más y parecería una momia, estaba confuso, mareado, débil, poco a poco empezó a armar los recuerdos de aquella noche, la ciudad, Bunnyburrow, abrazos, una cena, los lobos y el tigre, Judy…Judy!, una gran desesperación entro en su mente, seguida de pánico y miedo, fue un sueño o fue real?, debía comprobarlo, pero antes de que se levantara dos conejos entraron corriendo a la habitación, uno de ellos corrió a abrazarlo.

-Nick!, creí que no despertarías!- dijo una coneja, al observarla mejor vio que se trataba de Bonnie.

-Déjalo respirar un poco- dijo el otro conejo, era Stu, Bonnie al escucharlo se separó, tomo rápidamente una silla que estaba ahí y se sentó al lado de la cama donde estaba el zorro.

-Señora Hopps…Señor Hopps…que sucedió…donde esta Judy?- su voz sonaba algo débil, miro a Bonnie, noto que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, había estado llorando mucho, ella no decía nada, bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar de nuevo, Nick quería saber que estaba pasando, porque lloraba así, su sueño era real después de todo?, miro a Stu buscando respuestas, él estaba casi igual, con la diferencia de que se veía realmente molesto.

-Llevas un par de horas dormido, tienes mucha suerte de que no te hayas roto ni un solo hueso, pero tienes moretones y cortaduras en todas partes, y Judy pues…se la llevaron- Nick abrió los ojos al máximo.

-Que dijo?- volvió a preguntar el zorro.

-Vimos cómo se fueron con ella en un auto- Nick bajo la cabeza, apretó fuertemente sus sabanas y cerró los ojos, acepto la realidad, Judy realmente se fue, que haría ahora, que haría Judy ahora?, quería llorar, quería golpearse varias veces, pero no, no podía hacer eso, no dejaría que las cosas acaben así, ya estaba harto de lamentarse, dio un fuerte suspiro y empezó a levantarse, sintió todo el efecto de la pelea, le dolía cada musculo del cuerpo, se sentó al borde y antes de dar el primer paso Bonnie lo detuvo.

-Aun no puedes moverte!- le dijo ella tocándole un hombro para sentarlo de nuevo, Nick giro su cabeza y la miro fijamente, al hacerlo Bonnie quedo asombrada, vio en él una mirada que demostraba pura determinación.

-No me quedare sin hacer nada, iré a rescatar a Judy- tras decir eso se levantó, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí, Bonnie se levantó y miro muy preocupada al zorro, Stu hacia lo mismo, lo observaban para ver que quería hacer, Nick llego a la pequeña mesa y observo su uniforme, estaba todo rasgado y tenía manchas de sangre, al lado vio su placa y un pequeño aparato, tomo el aparato y recordó lo que le había dicho a Judy hace solo unas horas.

 _Saco un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, volteo a mirar a Judy, levanto el brazo y le tendió el pequeño objeto -ten-_

 _-Qué es esto?- pregunto al tiempo que tomaba el pequeño objeto._

 _-Solo ponlo en tu bolsillo y no lo saques- le dijo el con un tono algo autoritario._

 _-Pero…-_

 _-Solo hazlo-_

Él se lo había dado con la esperanza de que fuera igual a darle un paraguas en un día soleado, esperaba no tener que usarlo, ahora no sabía si estar agradecido o desagradecido por habérselo dado, pero eso no importa ya, encendió el pequeño aparato que tenía en su pata, en la pantallita se mostraba un mapa, empezó a moverse en una dirección hasta que llego a un punto rojo, era un rastreador, "está en la ciudad" pensó, rápidamente se puso el uniforme, se puso la placa, y volteo, miro a los Hopps.

-Voy a rescatar a su hija, lo prometo!- en su mirada había pura determinación, estaba harto de perder, esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, no sabía como pero de algún modo u otro ganarían esta batalla.

Nick salió hacia el granero donde había dejado la patrulla, Stu le había dado una botella de gasolina que siempre tenía en caso de emergencias, lleno el tanque, saco la patrulla, puso el rastreador sobre el tablero, pero antes de irse bajo de nuevo y se paró frente a los Hopps.

-Necesitas algo más antes de irte?- pregunto Stu, ambos estaban realmente preocupados, aunque querían que rescatara a su hija ese zorro estaba muy lastimado.

-No, gracias por todo, y descuiden, traeré a Judy de vuelta- respondió el, ante eso Bonnie se acercó y lo abrazo.

-Ten mucho cuidado- dijo ella.

-Lo tendré- ella se separó y el zorro subió a su patrulla, piso el pedal y acelero saliendo a la ruta, Bonnie y Stu vieron como la patrulla poco a poco iba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de esa noche, "buena suerte", dijeron ambos, confiaban en ese zorro, salvaría a su hija y a la ciudad.

Nick había recorrido ya varios kilómetros, miro de reojo su radio, "que puedo perder" se dijo a sí mismo, tomo el radio y presiono el pequeño botón –aquí el oficial Wilde, alguien me copia?-, nada, un intento más –aquí el oficial Wilde, alguien responda…por favor- estática, solo se escuchaba estática, dejo la radio y siguió mirando su camino, estaba solo, como se supone que rescataría a Judy el solo?, seguro ellos tienen una base, Nick sabe ocultarse, podría explorarla sin que lo descubrieran, claro siempre y cuando no haya guardias en todas partes, pero el problema era como llegaría hasta ahí, según el rastreador Judy estaba casi a los límites de la ciudad, si la rodeara se darían cuenta, y entrar por la ciudad no era una opción, lo más seguro es que ahora sería un caos, podía imaginarse a los animales rondado por ahí, todos con ese asqueroso collar, recordó las jaulas gigantes con las familias siendo obligadas a entrar, todo eso lo ponía furioso, Erick y Elena les mintieron después de todo, se sintió estúpido por sentir empatía con aquel zorro, pero por alguna razón una parte de su ser le decía que ellos no eran los culpables, era estúpido, pero sentía que algo no cuadraba, él también era un zorro después de todo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la radio, que empezó a hacer sonidos extraños, una voz inentendible se escuchaba, poco a poco fue aclarándose hasta que lo reconoció.

-Wilde, Hopps, donde están!?- era Bogo, Nick rápidamente tomo la radio y respondió.

-Aquí Wilde, me alegro escucharlo jefe, secuestraron a la oficial Hopps, gracias a un rastreador sé que ella está en la ciudad, me dirijo para allá, cuantos oficiales hay disponibles ahora…como está la ciudad?- pregunto el, se alegró de que el jefe le respondiera, eso significa que lograron escapar de la ciudad.

-Echa un desastre, necesito que te reúnas conmigo, te mandare las coordenadas de mi ubicación- le dijo Bogo, Nick puso una cara de enfado y volvió a hablar.

-Jefe no escucho lo que dije?, tienen a Judy, iré a salvarla y luego me reuniré contigo- exclamo el, su voz sonaba bastante molesto.

-No!, tienes que venir junto a mi ahora!-

-No abandonare a Judy!-

-Wilde escucha!, la ciudad está destruida, hay animales por todas partes, su base está lleno de guardias, si logras llegar no podrás siquiera acercarte a ella sin que te descubran!-

-Aun así debo…espere, como sabe eso?-

-No eres el único que sabe cómo usar un rastreador Wilde, bien, ven aquí, y planearemos algo para salvar a Hopps y a la ciudad, de acuerdo?-

-Pero…-

-Wilde no seas estúpido, apuesto lo que sea a que ahora estas herido, qué sentido tiene ir si al poner una pata en la ciudad acabaras muerto, usa la cabeza!- no le quedaba alternativa, tenía razón.

-Está bien…voy para allá- dijo Nick, golpeo su volante varias veces, recibió las coordenadas y acelero al máximo, quería llegar lo más rápido posible, quería rescatarla con desesperación, quería estar a lado de Judy de nuevo.

Judy empezó a despertar, le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su vista estaba algo borrosa, escucho voces, no las entendía completamente, pero logro entender una cosa, "está despertando", poco a poco su vista se iba aclarando, logro sentir el suelo y su cabeza recostada sobre algo, o más bien sobre alguien, sentía como ese alguien acariciaba su cabeza muy lentamente, logro ver una figura que se ponía frente a ella, "Nick?" pensó ella, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no era el, su vista se aclaró por completo, levanto la mirada y vio a una zorra sonriéndole, estaba recostada en sus piernas, ella era la que la acariciaba, en su cabeza había pura confusión, bajo su vista y vio al animal que estaba frente a ella, también era un zorro, abrió los ojos completamente al recordar quienes eran.

-Ya despertaste, como te…- el zorro no pudo terminar su pregunta debido a que Judy le lanzo una fuerte pata en su cara, este empezó a retroceder tapándose la boca, ella se levantó de golpe y grito con toda su fuerza.

-Mentirosos!, como se atreven a engañarnos de ese modo, acabare con ustedes!- inmediatamente después de eso se puso en posición de pelea, sintió que alguien le apretaba los hombros por detrás, al girarse vio que era Elena.

-Judy tranquilízate!, si te mueves mucho tu herida volverá a abrirse!- exclamo ella, Judy miro su pierna derecha y noto que estaba vendada de nuevo, parecía que la venda fue rasgada de alguna sabana o algo, se giró y volvió a mirar al zorro que se había recuperado del golpe, era Erick.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño- dijo el mientras se sentaba apoyándose contra una pared, ella estaba confundida, lo miro fijamente buscando alguna señal de amenaza, pero no había nada, noto que su camisa estaba rasgada, y curiosamente era el mismo color que su venda, la había ayudado?.

-Que está pasando?, dónde estamos?, porque…me ayudan?- pregunto ella bastante nerviosa, Erick la miro y respondió de forma muy calmada.

-Cómo puedes ver estamos en una celda, estamos en el interior de una base bajo la ciudad, y el porque te ayudamos?, bueno…no eres nuestra enemiga- ante esa respuesta Judy miro aún más curiosa a los dos zorros, luego se fijó mejor en el lugar donde estaban, tres paredes que parecían bastantes viejas y una gran reja negra, se acercó y asomo un poco la cabeza sin tocar aquella reja, vio a su izquierda un gran pasillo y a su derecha solo una pared, estaban en el rincón más apartado, era cierto, volteo a mirar de vuelta a los zorros, Erick que aún seguía sentado en el suelo y Elena que estaba parada frente a ella, pudo ver en su cara preocupación.

-Pero por que están aquí?, no se supone que eran los lideres?- miro fijamente a Elena –y porque se preocupan por mí?- Erick la miro y manteniendo esa calmada y seria personalidad le respondió.

-Nos traicionaron y nos pusieron aquí, tu llegaste hace solo un par de horas, como te dije no eres nuestra enemiga, además yo te hice esa herida…lo siento- eso ultimo lo dijo un poco más bajo y desviando la mirada, Judy no entendía del todo la situación, Elena se sentó y le hizo una seña a ella para que también lo hiciera, Judy no del todo segura se sentó junto a ella, miro al zorro, se veía muy serio y tranquilo, decidió volver a preguntar algo.

-A que te refieres con que los traicionaron…y por qué nos pusieron aquí?- Erick sin mirarla le respondió.

-Remy, una comadreja nos traiciono, quería hacerse con la organización desde un inicio, y nos pusieron aquí para poneros esos collares- a Judy se le helo la sangre al escuchar eso, iba a decir algo pero inmediatamente el zorro respondió como si hubiera leído su mente –descuida, eso no pasara, los collares tardan mucho tiempo en hacerse, en especial para las especies que no habíamos capturado, entre ellos están los zorros y conejos, ahora están demasiado ocupados con la ciudad como para que fabriquen más, pero aún quedan muchos collares que ya habían sido fabricados para otras especies, rinocerontes y elefantes por ejemplo, seguramente ahora habrá cientos de ellos en toda la ciudad- Judy quería preguntar otra cosa pero escucho unos pasos que venían del pasillo, giro su cabeza y vio como un león se ponía frente a la reja, le pareció haberlo visto en alguna parte.

-Recién despiertas y ya haces todo un escándalo- dijo el león, Judy escucho un gruñido, giro su cabeza y vio a Erick que aún seguía sentado mirándolo con ojos de asesino mientras gruñía, le daba algo de miedo, volteo a mirar de vuelta al león, pudo notar que le faltaba la mitad de su cola, entonces era él.

-Tu eres…Carlie, el infame Carlie!- exclamo Judy.

-Veo que soy famoso, encantado coneja- dijo el con cierto tono burlón, miro a Erick y le sonrió –viejo amigo les traje un regalo- dijo al tiempo que mostraba sus patas que tenía escondido hasta el momento, tenía unas máscaras y se las lanzo, Elena las tomo en el momento que tocaron el suelo, Judy estaba perpleja, necesitaba respuestas.

-Que sucede…porque estás aquí!?- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie, el león solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Para destruir la ciudad, para que más?-

-Tu…tu hiciste esto!?-

-Tal vez-

-Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan horrible!?-

-Enserio eres ruidosa...y ahora que me doy cuenta…tienes algo especial con los zorros, siempre tienes que estar con uno, lástima que ya no pueda ser con tu novio- ante eso Judy se asustó, entro en pánico y su corazón se detuvo.

-Nick…donde esta Nick!?- pregunto bastante alterada, necesitaba saber si el zorro estaba bien, seguro escapo, por eso no estaba con ella, pero entonces donde estaba?, el león mostro otra sonrisa y acerco una de sus patas a su cintura, tomo un pequeño objeto que colgaba de ahí y la levanto para enseñársela a la coneja.

-Digamos que…ya no será un problema…o usando palabras fuertes…está muerto- dijo mientras le enseñaba el pequeño objeto, era su collar, el collar que Nick le había regalado a Judy, ella toco su cuello y noto que ya no estaba.

-No…es cierto…mientes…- dijo ella, en su voz se notaba claramente desesperación, estaba mintiendo, no podía ser verdad –eso es mío…devuélvemelo!- grito ella, se acercó e intento tomarlo pero al tocar un barrote sintió una descargar eléctrica por su cuerpo, ella se alejó rápidamente y cayó al suelo aun sintiendo los efectos.

-Yo no haría eso de nuevo si fuera tú- dijo el león, puso el collar en su cintura de nuevo y miro fijamente a la coneja.

-Se quedaran aquí como niños buenos hasta que destruya la ciudad por completo, luego se convertirán en mis sirvientes personales- dijo el lanzando algunas carcajadas, Judy que se intentaba levantar hablo.

-Estas…loco- dijo, aun se sentía aturdida por la descarga, el león solo se reía, miro de vuelta a los tres y exclamo.

-Vaya grupito que tenemos aquí, el zorro que estuvo con una oveja y una coneja que estuvo con un zorro, no me sorprendería que Elena estuviera con una nutria en secreto, fenómenos- ante ese Erick no contuvo su rabia y fue contra él, saco una pata por los barrotes intentando alcanzarlo y con la otra se había apoyado por la reja, la descarga eléctrica era muy fuerte pero logro estar lo suficiente como para tocarlo, este se alejó y cayó al suelo sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder –vaya que eres estúpido- dijo Carlie, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo –nos veremos después- exclamo mientras se alejaba, Elena ayudo a Judy a sentarse, Judy le agradeció y ambas miraron a Erick que se había recostado de vuelta en la pared, parecía haberse recuperado, miro a Judy y le tendió una pata, como queriendo darle algo, Judy tendió la suya y sintió que le pasaba un pequeño objeto, al fijarse vio que era su collar, él lo había recuperado, miro a Erick de vuelta y él estaba mirando al lado contrario.

-No creo ni por un segundo que ese zorro este muerto, seguramente ahora estará viniendo para acá, créeme, cuando un zorro se enamora de verdad…nada lo detiene- dijo el sin voltear a mirarla, Judy había empezado a derramar lágrimas, miro de vuelta su collar y cerró los ojos, Elena se había puesto a lado de ella, Judy no sabía porque pero sentía mucha tranquilidad ahora, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Elena y empezó a llorar, deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser que Nick estuviera bien, normalmente ella no mostraría esa faceta "débil" de ella a alguien que no sea Nick o su familia, pero por algún motivo se sentía segura con ellos, se dio cuenta de que en realidad ellos no eran los malos.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 15: Esperanza?_**

Una patrulla iba por la carretera, Nick había manejado por más de una hora, miro de reojo el reloj interno de la patrulla, faltaba poco para que amaneciera, para dejar esa horrible noche atrás y concentrarse en un nuevo día, donde definitivamente todo terminaría, aun no tenía idea de como pero así seria, o almenos quería ser positivo, se estaba acercando a las coordenadas de Bogo, pronto se reuniría con él.

Se detuvo en la mitad de la carretera, miro de nuevo las coordenadas, estaba aproximadamente a 123 kilómetros de la ciudad, miro mejor el lugar donde estaba, solo había arboles a sus alrededores, era raro, pero decidió simplemente seguir el lugar donde indicaba, giro su volante a la izquierda y salió del camino, se adentró en un bosque, siguió conduciendo con cuidado de no chocar con los árboles, hasta que ya no pudo avanzar, el camino era muy cerrado por lo que tuvo que bajar e ir a pie, saco la linterna de la bolsa que tenía y se adentró en lo profundo del bosque, Nick tenía una excelente visión nocturna pero aun así no quería arriesgarse a que le fallara en estos momentos, siguió caminando hasta que se topó con…nada, no había nada, solo una gigantesca roca en donde se supone debía estar Bogo, quizás le dio mal la dirección, o él se equivocó, quiso volver a la patrulla de nuevo pero al darse la vuelta un ruido lo asusto, con su linterna apunto al origen del ruido y vio como los arbustos se movían sin cesar, lo extraño de todo es que no había viento, Nick estaba aterrado observando como el arbusto se movía cada vez más fuerte, se preparó para una posible pelea con alguien, estaba con los nervios al tope, vio una luz que venía de ahí, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que un animal grande salió de golpe, Nick al fijarse quien era todos sus nervios se habían ido, dio un suspiro y se acercó al animal, este tenía también una linterna, al verlo sonrió y corrió hacia él.

-Garraza!, casi me matas del susto- dijo el zorro mientras levantaba una pata, el chita también la levanto y la estrecho con la de Nick.

-Nick!, qué alegría verte, pensé que no lo lograrías!, donde has estado?- pregunto el chita separando la pata y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia, donde esta Bogo?- le dijo Nick mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-Ah claro, sígueme- Garraza le hizo una seña con su pata y empezó a caminar, el zorro lo siguió, caminaron de forma que rodeaban esa gigantesca roca, al hacerlo por completo a Nick no se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo solo porque no se podía, había una puerta de acero en la roca, debía reconocer que jamás la hubiera visto si Garraza no se la mostraba, el la abrió y había un camino de escaleras que descendía en la oscuridad, "Debe ser una broma" pensaba el, Garraza empezó a caminar y Nick inmediatamente lo siguió.

-A donde se supone que lleva esto?- pregunto el zorro.

-Ya lo veraz- le respondió Garraza con un tono de misterio, luego de unos minutos el zorro empezó a escuchar algo, parecía animales hablando, se escuchaban realmente molestos, también parecía como si hubieran vehículos, "Que rayos hay ahí abajo?" se preguntaba el zorro impaciente por llegar, fue después de un minuto que llegaron, las escaleras terminaron en un campo enorme, podría decirse que uno más grande que un campo de futbol, solo que en lugar de pasto había sementó, miro hacia arriba y en el techo de acero había varias luces blancas, que eran las que iluminaban el lugar, parecía una vieja base militar.

-Garraza…- dijo el zorro bastante impresionado.

-Era una antigua base militar, hace mucho tiempo fue abandonada pero decidimos conservarla en los mejores estados en caso de emergencia, suerte que lo hicimos no?- le dijo el chita con una gran sonrisa, Nick no lo había notado antes pero ahora con la iluminación del lugar pudo observar que Garraza tenía varias vendas por el cuerpo, aun así se veía bastante bien, como el mismo Garraza de siempre, volteo a mirar al campo de nuevo vio a animales en todas partes, algunos siendo atendidos, algunos ayudando a otros, incluso vio algunas patrullas, como rayos metieron todo eso ahí, era un misterio, pero seguro que Bogo le responde, buscarlo con la mirada era imposible, habían demasiados animales moviéndose en todas partes, lo mejor era preguntarle a Garraza, pero al intentarlo una voz lo cayo, era la de Bogo, que resonaba por todo el campo, miro a su amigo y este levanto un brazo y señalo con el dedo, ahí estaba Bogo, sobre una plataforma un poco más elevada del suelo, el sin esperar fue directo a él, cruzo la multitud y llego hasta unas pequeñas escaleras, subió a la plataforma y noto que había micrófonos colgados, razón por la cual la voz de Bogo sonaba en todas partes, él se acercó y miro de reojo a los animales, todos miraban a Bogo lanzando alguna pregunta, queja o simplemente se quedaban callados para escuchar, Bogo parecía querer calmarlos un poco, este al ver a Nick volteo y puso su atención a él ignorando completamente a los demás animales.

-Wilde, me alegra verte en una pieza- dijo el, Nick se paró frente a él y lo miro con bastante curiosidad, tenía algunas preguntas acerca del lugar, pero lo primero era Judy, dio un suspiro y decidió ir directo al grano.

-También me alegra verlo Jefe, dígame, cual es el plan?- pregunto el zorro ansioso, pero lo siguiente que escucho lo dejo sin palabras.

-No hay ningún plan…no hay nada que hacer ahora- dijo Bogo, se veía bastante estresado y molesto, pero no era nada en comparación al zorro, al escuchar esa respuesta todo el estrés y la ira invadieron su mente, trato de mantener la calma para no perder la cabeza.

-Q-que quiere d-decir…jefe?- pregunto al búfalo buscando alguna señal de broma, Bogo también hacia bromas, debía ser una.

-Lo que dije, no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora- respondió Bogo, Nick se masajeaba la cara, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me dijo que había un plan!, que rescataríamos a Judy y luego a la ciudad!- exclamo el zorro, Bogo solo mantenía la calma mientras volvió a hablar.

-Era la única forma de que vinieras acá, sino te hubieras matado tu solo- dijo Bogo, Nick estaba aún más molesto, empezó a perder el control de sus palabras.

-Me mintió!, ahora mismo estaría llegando a la ciudad sino fuera por ti!, y que se supone que pasara ahora!?- grito el zorro, los animales empezaban a acercarse más para ver la discusión entre los dos, los que estaban más al fondo también escuchaban gracias a los micrófonos, Bogo se dio cuenta de que Nick podría decir algo que empezara el pánico asique decidió callarlo con la verdad.

-Wilde hay 34 oficiales capturados en la ciudad, apenas si pudimos escapar con todos los animales que ves aquí- dijo a la vez que señalaba a todos –no tenemos equipamiento y los 12 oficiales que quedamos estamos heridos- dijo señalándose a sí mismo y luego a Nick –como planeas que luchemos contras miles de animales descontrolados en la ciudad?- finalizo mirando seriamente al zorro, este bajo la cabeza, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, miro de nuevo a su jefe y exclamo.

-Entonces iré yo solo!, no me quedare aquí pensando en que le estarán haciendo a Judy ahora!- dijo al tiempo que volteaba para bajar de la plataforma, Bogo quiso detenerlo pero otro animal se encargó de eso, un chita se puso frente a Nick tapándole el camino, este era casi tan grande como Bogo, el zorro lo miraba con curiosidad, iba a preguntar algo pero el chita hablo primero.

-Por qué quieres rescatar con desesperación a la oficial Hopps?- dijo el, Nick se preguntaba dos cosas, "quien era el?", y "porque le importa?", empezó con la primera.

-Disculpa pero quién es usted?- pregunto Nick, claramente lo hizo de manera apresurada, pues no quería perder tiempo con él, Bogo respondió su pregunta.

-Es un ex policía, uno de los mejores, se llama Frank- dijo el Búfalo, Nick mantenía su mirada hacia Frank, aun le quedaba una pregunta pero no pudo decirla debido a que aquel chita hablo primero.

-Acaso la oficial Hopps es tu pareja?- pregunto el, Nick no podía creerlo, incluso en estas circunstancias lo iban a molestar con eso?, intentaba contener su ira, pero los demás animales que miraban la escena empeoraron las cosas, se escuchaban murmullos, pudo escuchar claramente uno, "una pareja inter-especie?", Nick cerraba los puños y los ojos, "ignóralos", se repetía una y otra vez, pero los murmullos no se detenían, el estrés, miedo, ira, dolor, desesperación, todo eso combinado con el miedo de perder a Judy lo hicieron perder el control, rápidamente se acercó al borde de la plataforma, miro con furia a todos los animales y grito con todas su fuerzas.

-Cállense!- al escucharlo todos se quedaron en silencio, todos pusieron su atención al zorro, Frank miraba con una ceja levantada y Bogo se masajeaba el rostro con ambas patas, sin duda Nick Wilde ahora mismo desataría el caos, Nick respiraba rápidamente, sin pensarlo las palabras salieron solas de su boca –estoy harto de todos ustedes!, quien demonios se creen que son para criticar a los demás!, "las parejas inter-especies son anormales", "errores de la naturaleza", "antinaturales", para que sepan todo esto es su culpa!, por ustedes ignorantes que no hacen otra cosa más que pudrirse en sus palabras, y sí, estoy enamorado de la oficial Judy Hopps, pues que creen?, esa "coneja" es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!, ustedes jamás lo entenderán porque están podridos por dentro, que diablos les importa que un animal este con alguien que no es de su misma especie, o que sea del mismo género!, todo este desastre ocurrió por culpa de su ignorancia, por culpa de sus críticas, en lugar de ayudarnos los unos a los otros lo único que hacen es separarnos aún más, ahora mismo hay animales inocentes que sufren las consecuencias por ustedes!, yo iré a salvarlos a todos ellos, iré a salvar a esa "coneja" que cambio mi vida- al terminar volteo a mirar al chita y con una pata señalo a un costado –no tengo tiempo que perder asique muévete!- Nick respiraba rápidamente, jamás creyó que podría perder el control de ese modo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Frank dio un fuerte suspiro y miro de reojo a los animales, todos estaban callados, nadie había dicho nada, miro de vuelta al zorro.

-Bien…iré contigo- dijo Frank.

-Qué?...- Nick quedo sorprendido ante eso, escucho bien?.

-Dije que iré contigo- recalco el chita, miro al zorro y se notaba que estaba confundido, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar –yo también pensaba que las parejas inter-especies eran raras, solía criticarlas, no quería estar cerca de una, nunca pensé siquiera en que cambiaría eso, pero cierta pareja me cambio, me hizo ver las cosas de manera muy diferente, pues esa pareja salvo a mi pequeña y a mi esposa- dijo mientras señalaba a una chita que tenía en brazos a una más pequeña, Nick no tardo en reconocerlos, eran las misma que habían salvado en el primer día que ocurrieron los ataques –los animales a los que tanto critique arriesgaron su vida para salvar a mi familia, eso es algo por lo que siempre estaré agradecido- se giró y miro a todos los animales que los veían –es cierto que somos diferentes en especies, color, garra, pelaje, pero no se han dado cuenta de que en realidad, estas "parejas" que tanto hemos criticado siguen siendo animales con gran corazón, no se supone que eso es lo que importa?- exclamo Frank, los murmullos empezaron de nuevo, todos se miraban como intentando buscar respuestas en el otro, una oveja, que ya era bastante mayor subió al escenario.

-Si me permitieran hablar- dijo la oveja, se acero a lado de Nick y miro a los demás –es cierto que Zootopia no es perfecta, siempre habrá animales que quieran hacer el mal, que quieran dañar a los demás, pero así también hay animales de gran corazón que están dispuestos a dar la vida para protegernos de esas amenazas- volteo y examino a Nick, luego dio un suspiro y continuo –sabes…me recuerdas a un zorro que conocí una vez, fui realmente desagradable con él, estaba molesto con los depredadores, pues uno había lastimado seriamente a mi hijo, y me desquitaba con quien sea, cuando me entere que ese zorro era novio de una oveja me enfade aún más, pensé que no podría haber algo más desagradable, pero me equivoque, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que era yo, fui entendiendo de que no todos los depredadores eran así, pues también las presas eran malvadas, se aprovechaban de sus posición y maltrataban a los demás solo porque podían, no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haber sido alguien así, si pudiera ver a ese zorro de nuevo solo podría ser capaz de decir "lo siento"- impresionado no era suficiente para describir como estaba Nick ahora, estaba soñando de nuevo?, la oveja volteo a mirar de nuevo a los demás, el ambiente había cambiado, todos estaban callados mirando a los presentes en la plataforma, más y más animales estaban reuniéndose –ahora mismo hay animales que nos necesitan, y este zorro, este depredador cuya pareja es alguien de diferente especie, a pesar de haberlo criticado tanto tiempo, arriesgara su vida por la ciudad, eso no demuestra que no importa el animal que seas, sino el corazón que tienes lo que te hace diferente a los demás?, es momento de dejar nuestras diferencias y prejuicios a un lado, la ciudad nos necesita, nuestras familias nos necesita, vayamos todos juntos a recuperar nuestra Zootopia!- animales gritando, silbando, levantando las patas, Nick aun no podía creer lo que veía, varias parejas inter-especies salieron de la multitud y exclamaron "liberemos nuestra ciudad!", mientras otros que eran los que antes criticaban gritaban "hagámoslo juntos!", en la cabeza de Nick solo había una palabra, no sabía si era eso o no pero solo podía pensar en ella, es esto lo que llaman "esperanza"?

 ** _Continuara…_**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 16: Batalla en la ciudad._**

Nick miraba la multitud, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en el que vería a todos los animales unidos, cientos de animales estaban dispuestos a pelear, a salvar a sus familias y a la ciudad, Judy tenía razón, hay otras formas de unir los corazones de toda Zootopia, el zorro esbozo una sonrisa, sin duda las cosas cambiarían, Bogo que estaba impresionado se acercó, gracias a los micrófonos que estaban sobre ellos basto con raspar la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan, los animales pusieron atención y Nick miro su jefe.

-No quiero ser el aguafiestas, pero aun con todos estos valientes animales no tenemos el equipo necesario para pelear- dijo Bogo, el zorro iba a decir algo, pero Garraza subió a la plataforma y se puso junto a ambos, ellos lo miraron y notaron que tenía una sonrisa.

-De hecho…tengo algo que enseñarles- dijo el al tiempo que hacia una seña con su pata y empezaba a caminar, lo siguieron y fueron al fondo de aquella base, al llegar Nick vio una enorme puerta de metal, ahora ya sabía cómo metieron todas las patrullas en el lugar, y no solo era eso, varios camiones y ambulancias también estaban ahí, Garraza los guio hasta un camión enorme, Nick reconoció ese camión, solían usarla para transportar armamentos, pero se supone que todos habían sido vaciados unos días antes del ataque, Garraza abrió la parte trasera y Bogo y Nick quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Garraza pero que…- Nick estaba impresionado, el chita agrando su sonrisa y hablo.

-Creyeron que me iría de la comisaria sin mis dulces favoritos?- dijo el, todos miraban el interior del camión, estaba lleno de armamento de todo tipo, trajes, escudos, pistolas, cascos, era un supermercado.

-Porque no me dijiste que trajiste esto!?- pregunto Bogo.

-Es que no me dio la oportunidad- respondió el chita mientras recordaba las veces que intento hablar con Bogo, pero este siempre le daba alguna orden sin dejarlo hablar o simplemente lo ignoraba mientras intentaba calmar a la multitud.

-Recuérdame comprarte una docena de cajas de donas- dijo el zorro.

-No será un problema- dijo Garraza, incluso en esas situaciones se imaginó en una montaña de donas, Bogo se puso firme y exclamo.

-Quiero que todos se preparen ahora!-

Todos los oficiales empezaron a equiparse, Nick cambio su maltratado uniforme y se puso un traje especial, tomo armas de fuego, tomo una mochila y la lleno de armamento, esta vez sintió que las necesitaría, todos los oficiales hacían lo mismo mientras Bogo daba órdenes, "Quiero que solo los oficiales experimentados carguen armas de fuego", "Den una instrucción rápida de cómo usar las armas tranquilizantes para los ciudadanos", "Equípenlos con chalecos antibalas", animales de aquí para allá, patrullas siendo preparadas, todos se alistaban para pelear, Nick, Bogo, y Frank estaban en la plataforma para que todos los escucharan, habían colocado una mesa, donde Nick tenía un mapa de la ciudad.

-Según mi rastreador Judy está entre el distrito forestal y tundratown- dijo el zorro señalando con su dedo una parte del mapa.

-Sera un lio llegar hasta ahí- dijo Frank.

-Necesito una distracción, y ustedes pueden dármela- dijo Nick mientras miraba a Frank y a Bogo.

-Que tienes en mente?- pregunto el búfalo, ya sabía lo astuto que era el zorro.

-Sera arriesgado, pero necesito que ataquen de frente, si lo hacen se concentraran en mandar todos los refuerzos posibles contra ustedes, puede que su base se vacié con esto, lo aprovechare y rodeare la ciudad- dijo Nick.

-Piensas ir tu solo?- pregunto Frank mientras miraba con una ceja levantada al zorro.

-Seguro que ellos piensan que estoy muerto, puedo usar eso como ventaja, y es necesario que el jefe Bogo este presente, además se esconderme bien, si logro llegar a su base no solo rescatare a la oficial Hopps, sino que también podría encontrar la manera de desactivar los collares, debe haber un truco, y la encontrare- finalizo el zorro esperando las respuestas de sus compañeros, Bogo parecía meditarlo un rato, hasta que asintió.

-Bien, pero más te vale encontrar las respuestas ahí, solo tendremos una oportunidad- Nick asintió y empezaron a retirarse, cada oficial subía a las patrullas, los ciudadanos que se ofrecieron empezaron a despedirse de sus familias, Frank se despidió de su hija y esposa con un fuerte abrazo, ambas le dijeron una sola cosa, "suerte".

La puerta enorme que estaba al final de la base se abrió, patrullas y camiones salieron de la base, la ruta principal se llenó en solo segundos, aproximadamente 50 vehículos, toda la tropa estaba siendo liderada por dos patrullas, en una iban el jefe Bogo y Frank mientras que en la otra solo iba Nick, se dirigían directos a la ciudad.

Judy caminaba en todas partes dentro de la pequeña celda, no podía quedarse quieta, Elena la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, "Ya van 30 minutos desde que esta así" pensaba, le daba gracia esa coneja, miro de reojo a su hermano, el seguía sentado recostado por la pared, mirando una fotografía, la sonrisa que tenía ella se borró, no pudo evitar pensar en "ese" día, después de lo que paso, Erick jamás había vuelto a sonreír, ella sabía que su corazón estaba destruido, igual que el de ella, y aunque muchas veces intento repararlo, su propio dolor le jugaba en contra, ambos necesitaban sanar sus corazones, pero no tenían idea de cómo, Judy seguía dando vueltas mientras pensaba una forma de salir de ahí, iba a preguntarle a los hermanos si tenían algo en mente, pero al acercarse a Erick sin querer vio la fotografía, sintió un dolor en el pecho, sin poder evitarlo se sentó al lado de él, y no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo ella refiriéndose a la pequeña oveja, Erick levanto solo un poco la cabeza, Judy quiso disculparse por entrometerse de ese modo, pero el zorro hablo primero.

-Lo es- dijo el sin quitar la vista de la fotografía –sabes…me recuerdas un poco a ella, tan enérgica y alegre, llena de sueños, jamás se quedaba quieta, solía practicar manualidades con Carrie- dijo mientras con una pata levantaba su máscara –ambas nos las hicieron, Elena las tenía guardadas el día en el que eso sucedió, es lo único que tenemos de ellas, el resto se lo llevo el fuego- cada palabra era como una estocada en el corazón de Judy, no podía imaginarse el dolor por el que pasaron, el zorro guardo la fotografía y dio un gran suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida…- esas palabras salieron por inercia de la boca de Judy, el zorro cerro los ojos.

-Las cosas no se quedaran así- dijo el –Carrie va a pagar por lo que hizo- finalizo el zorro, Judy bajo su mirada, quiso cambiar la conversación, no quería entrometerse más.

-Dijiste que no nos pueden poner los collares, entonces por qué nos mantienen aquí?- pregunto ella al tiempo que lo miraba, el zorro abrió los ojos y lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Por dos razones, la primera es para tener a alguien a quien culpar, si las cosas salen mal por alguna razón, nos echaran toda la culpa a nosotros, seguro que incluso crearan evidencias falsas contra ti- dijo el, Judy quien lo miraba con curiosidad volvió a preguntar.

-Y la segunda?- Erick al escucharla, giro su cabeza para mirarla.

-Miedo- Judy se impresiono por esa respuesta, el zorro volteo su vista de nuevo a la nada y continuo –Carlie está loco, pero no es estúpido, él sabe de lo que son capaces los dos policías que detuvieron a Bellwether, además Elena y yo entrenamos mucho los últimos años, podríamos vencerlo, y él lo sabe, es por eso que nos mantiene a distancia- finalizo el zorro, Judy volteo su vista de nuevo al frente.

-Y…que harán si logramos salir de aquí?- pregunto la coneja, el zorro meditaba su respuesta, cerro fuertemente sus patas y luego de unos segundos hablo.

-Pues…el plan fallo, perdí el control de la organización, y ahora más animales salieron lastimados, como siempre solo cometo errores, asique lo que único que haremos es, detener a Carlie…para siempre- Judy supo a que se refería con eso.

-Realmente esa es la solución?- pregunto ella, el zorro se sorprendió un poco por eso.

-No lose…realmente…no lose- dijo el, Judy se levantó y paso una rápida mirada a ambos.

-Entonces ayúdenme!- exclamo ella, Elena y Erick la miraron sorprendidos –querían ayudar a los demás, querían cambiar la ciudad, pero metieron la pata, acéptenlo, arrepiéntanse, y entonces ayúdenme!, podemos cambiar la ciudad juntos…de la manera correcta- finalizo ella, Erick y Elena se miraron, y mantuvieron el silencio.

Manejaron por una hora, el sol empezaba a salir, un nuevo amanecer había empezado, estaban a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad, Nick tomo su radio y hablo.

-Jefe llego la hora, buena suerte- dijo Nick, luego el desvió su camino separándose del grupo.

-Buenas suerte Wilde, nos veremos al final de esto- respondió Bogo por la radio, Frank que estaba con Bogo dio un suspiro y miro al búfalo.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo él.

-Espero que no estés oxidado- le respondió Bogo, Nick luego de conducir unos kilómetros se detuvo, miro por la ventana de la patrulla y espero la señal, a 5 minutos de llegar a la ciudad, Garraza que venía manejando en un camión toco el claxon, señal para que todos se preparen, 2 minutos para llegar, Frank preparaba su arma, Bogo acelero lo más que pudo, llegaron a la ciudad, todos se detuvieron en la entrada, empezaron a bajar uno por uno de las patrullas y los camiones, todo un ejército se formó frente a la entrada, pudieron ver a varios animales con collares, Bogo que estaba liderando saco una bengala de uno de sus bolsillos, apunto al cielo, y tras unos breves momentos de tensión y silencio, jalo el gatillo, una gran véngala roja salió disparada, solo unos segundos después se oyeron gritos, todos empezaron a correr en dirección a la ciudad, varios animales con collares empezaron a amontonarse, rinocerontes, elefantes, lobos, guepardos, todos arremetieron como locos contra el ejército, la tierra temblaba, los dos bandos estaban acercándose, cuando solo unos segundos después, chocaron, una gran pelea empezó por el control de la ciudad, los oficiales más experimentados disparaban a las piernas de los enemigos, mientras los ciudadanos usaban armas tranquilizantes, la mayoría fallaban por los nervios, pero por suerte tenían sus armas naturales, golpes tras golpes, cuernos contra cuernos, uno a uno empezaron a caer los enemigos, dormidos o con las piernas heridas, rápidamente empezaron a entrar más a la ciudad mientras más enemigos aparecían, la batalla estaba pareja, animales de ambos bandos caían inconscientes, poco a poco el ejército de Bogo empezaba a adentrarse más a la ciudad, pero así también más enemigos con collares aparecían.

Nick vio la bengala, rápidamente acelero ante la señal, con su rastreador en su tablero se dirigía hacia Judy, "espera solo un poco más", pensaba Nick, miraba de reojo la ciudad, varias explosiones lograban verse, sin duda este sería el día mas alocado y agotador de sus vidas.

Carlie estaba en una habitación en la base subterránea, parecía bastante tranquilo mirando como sus secuaces colocaban más collares a los animales, cuando una comadreja entro alterada.

-Jefe, Bogo regreso, y tiene todo un ejército con el!- dijo Remy, Carlie cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro y hablo.

-Asique quieren jugar…bien, comenzaremos el plan ahora, traigan a la alcaldesa!- al decir eso Remy asintió y salió de la habitación, seguido de eso el león miro a sus secuaces, quienes era un tigre y dos lobos –a sus puestos!- todos asintieron y empezaron a retirarse –veamos quien gana el control de Zootopia- dijo el, sin duda la batalla final había comenzado.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 17: Reencuentro_**

Bogo iba liderando junto a Frank, todo su ejército empezaba a acercarse al centro de la ciudad, detrás de ellos las patrullas y los camiones los seguían, poco a poco los enemigos empezaban a aparecer más, todos eran muy cuidadosos pues seguían siendo ciudadanos que eran controlados, Bogo y Frank que tenían mucha experiencia en combate cercano los tiraban al suelo rápidamente, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando unos animales armados aparecieron, varios disparos empezaron, Bogo pudo verlos a tiempo y dio la orden para que todos se cubran, las balas llovían contra ellos, Bogo y Frank se cubrían en los escombros de un edificio, las cosas se ponían difíciles, los oficiales respondieron, aunque procuraban usar solo las tranquilizantes se veían forzados a disparar con armas de fuego, seguían cayendo animales de ambos lados.

Nick iba manejando la patrulla, estaba a solo unos kilómetros de la ubicación de Judy, iba entre los callejones de tundratown, pero se detuvo al ver animales pasando por las calles, rápidamente bajo de la patrulla y tomo su mochila, empezó a caminar escondiéndose en cualquier lugar posible, veía como los animales con collares pasaban corriendo con dirección al centro, el siguió hasta que llego a la ubicación exacta, estaba sobre ella, pero no había nada, más que una calle, rápidamente busco alguna entrada antes de que lo vieran y vio un pequeño pasaje viejo, que llevaba a las vías del tren, corrió y entro, bajo hasta las vías, era un túnel bastante largo, miro su rastreador y siguió el camino, hasta que llego a una puerta, la abrió y había un pasillo largo, guardo su rastreador y se dispuso a explorar, caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta que este se dividía en dos caminos, uno a la derecha y a la izquierda, decidió ir a la derecha, seguía caminando mirando curioso las paredes, parecían bastante viejas, cuanto tiempo estuvo esto debajo de la ciudad era un misterio, el pasillo se dividía de nuevo, esta vez se dirigió a la izquierda, y tras unos minutos empezó a ver varias puertas, al intentar abrir una noto que estaba cerrada con llave, siguió intentado abrir alguna de las puertas, el miedo de ser descubierto lo mataba, en ese pasillo cualquiera lo vería, pero para su suerte parece que tuvo la razón, el lugar estaba vacío, de nuevo se dividía el pasillo, pero al intentar ir a la derecha escucho unas voces provenientes de ahí, asomo la cabeza y vio a dos guepardos acercándose, se puso realmente nervioso, iba a dar la vuelta y correr pero vio una salvación, vio un conducto de ventilación en una de las paredes del pasillo, rápidamente la abrió y entro, se arrastró lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, giro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, vio una salida, abrió lentamente la tapa de la ventilación y salió, estaba en lo que parecía ser una oficina, sobre una mesa había montones de papeles, se acercó y empezó a leerlas rápidamente, y se le formo una sonrisa.

-Remy…siempre fuiste un descuidado con tus cosas- dijo el, mientras veía la evidencia en sus patas, había uno que le llamaba mucho la atención, que era de las negociaciones de el con un tal Carlie, se preguntaba quién era, hasta que recordó la historia de Erick, era ese león, también había investigado de el en la comisaria, la evidencia mostraba que era cómplices, además de los planes en contra de la ciudad, todo estaba ahí, empezó a guardarlas rápidamente, con ellas los meterían a la cárcel por el resto de sus vidas, pero primero deberían de ganar esta guerra, leyó otro expediente rápidamente, pero no logro entender que significaba, "Infección masiva", ese era el nombre del expediente, quiso leer el contenido, pero escucho voces afuera de la habitación de nuevo, guardo el expediente en la mochila y regreso al conducto de ventilación, siguió arrastrándose, encontrar a Judy le tomaría años si seguía así, detuvo su movimiento, cerró los ojos y concentro su olfato, "este aroma me es familiar" pensaba, se dejó llevar por el aroma, y tras varios cambios de direcciones llego a otra salida, salió del conducto y llego a otra habitación, en ella habían varias mesas, al acercarse a una vio varios frascos azules, tomo una e intento comprender que rayos eran, quito el tapón y el aroma se hizo más fuerte, fue cuando comprendió lo que era, "Aulladores", Nick abrió los ojos a mas no poder al ver todas las mesas llenas de frascos de aulladores, ya tenían suficientes con los collares y ahora esto, que se supone que harían con todo ello, el olor del frasco que abrió empezó a marearlo un poco, rápidamente lo tapo de nuevo, era algo definitivamente diferente, el ya había olido aulladores en el campo cuando fue con Judy una vez, no sucede nada a menos que las toques, pero estos eran mucho más fuertes, de nuevo escucho pasos fuera en el pasillo, guardo el frasco que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos y rápidamente entro de vuelta a al conducto, mientras seguía moviéndose pensaba que las cosas no podrían ser peores, él era bastante inteligente y no tardó en encontrar una similitud, "Infección masiva", "Aulladores", esperaba equivocarse, pero si no era así, entonces las cosas acabarían muy mal.

Siguió arrastrándose hasta que escucho algo, se detuvo y agudizo su oído, "suena a…", siguió el sonido esperando encontrarse con lo que creía que era, llego de nuevo a otra salida, salió del conducto y esta vez llego a una pequeña habitación, solo había un pequeño interruptor, con un cartel al lado que decía "cuidado alto voltaje", se acercó y en efecto era un generador, escucho la puerta abrirse, al votar vio a dos guepardos, los mismos que había evitado antes, "Rayos!" pensó el zorro, ellos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero que!?- ellos empezaron a correr contra él, Nick sin opciones de un rápido movimiento tomo el interruptor con la pata, "visión nocturna no me falles ahora", pensó rápidamente, bajo el interruptor y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cada habitación de la base se hizo oscura, las luces de los pasillos se apagaron, Judy que estaba sentada recostada en la pared de la celda se asustó ante la repentina oscuridad.

-Que sucede!?- pregunto ella alterada, Erick se sorprendió pero solo unos segundos después vio la oportunidad, se levantó y confiado en su visión nocturna llego hasta la reja de la celda, con una pata empezó a buscar la cerradura, al encontrarla saco una garra y la metió, unos solos segundos después la celda se abrió.

-La abrí, vámonos!- exclamo el, Judy estaba asustada y confundida por todo ello.

-Abriste que!?- pregunto ella, Elena la tomo por los hombros y hablo.

-La celda está abierta, te cargare para salir de aquí…confías en nosotros?- Judy no dudo y rápidamente respondió un "si", Elena la cargo en su espalda, y salieron de la celda, ambos conocían muy bien la base, por lo que aun con su limitada visión podían caminar, aunque lo hacían lento temiendo a hacer ruido o toparse con alguien, mantuvieron el silencio aprovechando la oportunidad.

Nick estaba quieto, no se movía, no hacia un solo ruido, pelear contra dos guepardos en la oscuridad no era buena idea, ellos lanzaban golpes a lo loco, se daban entre si y gritaban, "soy yo idiota!", Nick se apoyó en la pared y empezó a caminar lentamente, toco el marco de la puerta, estaba a punto de irse cuando uno de los guepardos exclamo "aquí esta!", seguido las luces volvieron, Nick miro al guepardo que había levantado el interruptor, este se acercó junto con su compañero, Nick sin pensarlo salió corriendo, los guepardos fueron tras él, el zorro doblaba en cada esquina de los pasillos, sus enemigos estaban acercándose, el tomo la pistola de su bolsillo, espero el momento, giro de vuelta una esquina, y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, los guepardos giraron la esquina y vieron al zorro apuntándolos con el arma, ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo "oh oh", seguido de eso Nick disparo a ambas piernas de ellos, el sonido del disparo se oyó en toda la base como un eco, cayeron al suelo gritando del dolor, solo unos segundos después las puertas de los pasillos empezaron a abrirse, Nick corrió de nuevo, giro un momento su cabeza para ver, y había toda una manada de animales persiguiéndolo.

Erick y Elena corrían por los pasillos con cuidado de no chocar por culpa de la oscuridad, pero solo unos segundos después las luces volvieron, se detuvieron y Elena bajo a Judy, ella miro a ambos con cara de curiosidad.

-Como abrieron la cela?- pregunto ella, noto que también se habían puesto sus máscaras de nuevo.

-Te dije que hemos entrenado los últimos años- respondió Erick al tiempo que empezaba a correr de nuevo, Elena y Judy lo seguían, los pasillos eran largos, giraban de una esquina a otra, se detuvieron luego de voltear en una, frente a ellos habían un lobo y dos tigres, Judy se preparó para una pelea, pero quedo totalmente sorprendida, Elena de un solo movimiento tumbo al lobo y con una fuerte patada lo noqueó, Erick saltaba sobre ambos tigres y tras varias patadas ellos cayeron inconscientes, Judy los miraba con la boca abierta, rápidamente se acercó a ellos y como si fuera una niña exclamo.

-Tienen que enseñarme a hacer eso!- dijo ella, ante eso Elena dio una leve carcajada, Erick dio una seña para que continúen, Nick seguía corriendo por los pasillos, no lograba perder a todos sus perseguidores, Judy estaba en el medio de la formación que habían hecho, paso tras pasos, Nick logro perder de vista a los animales, miro otra esquina y decidió dar la vuelta, Erick, Elena y Judy giraron en una esquina, pero al hacerlo Judy choco contra alguien, al fijarse bien era un zorro.

-Nick!- grito ella mientras se balanceaba sobre él, Nick tardo un segundo en procesar debido al golpe, luego no dudo en abrazar a la coneja.

-Judy!- la coneja empezó a besar todo su rostro una y otra vez mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas, miro al zorro y luego lo abrazo de nuevo.

-Cuanto me alegra verte, creí que estabas…-

-Muerto?- le interrumpió el zorro, tomo su rostro con sus patas y continuo –te lo dije, tu vida sería muy aburrida sin mi- Judy rio un poco ante ese comentario, Erick miraba a la pareja, sin duda le recordaban a el mismo, Elena se acercó y tosió intentando llamar su atención.

-Sé que están felices, pero guarden los besos para después- dijo ella, Nick al verlos se sorprendió y luego de un fuerte "Wow", se puso frente a la coneja y exclamo.

-Atrás o se arrepentirán!- lo dijo mientras intentaba proteger a Judy, ella al verlo rápidamente tomo la pata del zorro y hablo.

-Nick tranquilo!, están con nosotros!, ellos me ayudaron a escapar- dijo ella, Nick los miro con algo de desconfianza mientras ellos se quitaban las máscaras –ellos no hicieron esto!, podemos confiar en ellos- dijo Judy, Nick los observo por un rato, luego dio un suspiro y hablo.

-No me hagan arrepentirme de esto- dijo el zorro al tiempo que abría su mochila y le entregaba a Judy una pistola, tomo otras dos y confiando en Judy se las extendió a Erick y Elena, ellos lo aceptaron y fue Elena la que hablo.

-Gracias…por confiar- dijo mientras ponía una breve sonrisa, Nick hablo.

-También soy un zorro, se en quienes confiar- dijo con una sonrisa, Elena solo siguió sonriéndole, Judy podía ser alguien impulsiva, pero incluso en la situación en la que estaba no pudo evitar pensar demás.

-Si!, "mi" novio es muy amable- dijo mientras miraba a Elena con una sonrisa que claramente decía "mío", el zorro lo miro curioso por su repentino cambio de actitud, Elena no pudo evitar reír por eso, Erick quien se puso de nuevo la máscara hablo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, síganme, conozco la salida- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, Elena se puso la máscara y fue detrás de él, Nick y Judy también empezaron a correr, seguían lleno por los pasillos, girando una y otra vez, se toparon con varios animales pero fueron Erick y Elena que sin tardar más de 10 segundos los dejaban inconscientes, Nick empezaba a preguntarse si realmente sirvió de algo darles esas pistolas, llegaron hasta un pasillo, vieron unas escaleras al final, corrieron, subieron y al abrir una puerta salieron de vuelta a la ciudad.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 18: Ahora fue…_**

Los cuatro salieron de vuelta a la superficie, luego de estar tanto tiempo abajo sus ojos se entrecerraron por el repentino rayo de sol, caminaron un poco observando con horror la ciudad, edificios dañados o simplemente hecho escombros, autos volcados e incendiados, semáforos, letreros, postes, todo estaba destruido, Erick y Elena sentían tener la culpa de todo, bueno, fueron ellos los que empezaron esa organización, se miraron por un momento, incluso con las máscaras puestas sabían cómo se sentía el otro.

-Erick…que hemos hecho- dijo ella, Erick bajo su cabeza, se sentía fatal, había dicho que no volvería a cometer errores, pero se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora fue un error, Judy quiso intervenir, no sabía como pero podía entender cómo se sentían, pero cuando intento hablar escucho pasos, al girarse vio toda una manada de animales con collares corriendo hacia ellos.

-Escóndanse!- grito ella, todos votaron a ver a que se refería, al hacerlo corrieron rápidamente a uno de los callejones, miraron como los animales pasaban corriendo, su destino estaba claro, era el centro de la ciudad, estaban algo lejos, pero aun así empezaron a escuchar gritos y disparos –que es eso?- pregunto la coneja.

-Ah es cierto- dijo el zorro, aun no les había dicho lo del plan, miro a los tres y continuo –es una larga historia pero los ciudadanos que escaparon se unieron y ahora están luchando para salvar a la ciudad-dijo el, Judy se sorprendió ante eso, pero no más que Erick y Elena.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto Erick.

-Como les dije, es una larga historia, pero resumiendo, todos dejaron sus diferencias a un lado y se unieron, ahora mismo Bogo los está liderando, pero no aguantaran mucho contra todo un ejército de animales locos- respondió Nick con un tono bastante serio, miro a Erick y continuo –los collares, como se desactivan?- pregunto, la coneja miro a Erick, ahora que se daba cuenta no se le había ocurrido preguntarle eso antes, Erick dio un suspiro y hablo.

-No puedo desactivar los collares- respondió, rápidamente volvió a hablar al ver las caras de curiosidad y enfado de ambos oficiales –escuchen, Remy invento los collares, estos dan pequeños impulsos eléctricos que van desde el cuello hasta la cabeza, lo que los hace entrar en una especie de hipnosis, todo funciona con algoritmos, Remy los programa con un aparato que tiene, pero yo no sé cómo utilizarlo, nunca me lo dijo- al finalizar Nick se puso aún más furioso.

-Como no vas a saber!?, no se supone que eras el jefe!?- exclamo el zorro.

-Esa comadreja es inteligente, pero su confianza y su bocota es lo que me dan ganas de descuartizarlo, hace tiempo quise deshacerme de él, pero siempre me echaba en cara lo de los collares, el mantiene el secreto para mantenerse a salvo, y estoy seguro que hace lo mismo con Carlie, pero conozco dos métodos de acabar todo esto, una es encontrando a Remy, podemos obligarlo a que detenga a los animales, y la segunda es más complicada, verán los collares reciben los algoritmos por una computadora, es como una esfera gigante, si la encontramos y la destruimos, los collares ya no servirán, el problema es que no sé dónde está, y aunque lo hubiera sabido, seguro que lo movieron a otra parte –finalizo Erick, el enfado de Nick habida disminuido, tenía razón, el también conocía a Remy, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer esa comadreja.

-Pues tenemos que encontrar a Remy- dijo Judy, Nick volvió a hablar con un tono de burla.

-Ah claro, vamos a buscarlo en la toda la ciudad, coneja, será como buscar una aguja en un pajar- al terminar Judy lo miro con enfado, iba a responderle pero escucharon un camión viniendo a toda velocidad, volvieron a esconderse y vieron que el camión se detuvo a una cuadra de ellos, del camión bajaron Remy, un tigre, un jaguar y un guepardo, Erick al verlos supo que eran los compañeros de Remy, la comadreja se los sugirió cuando estaban creando la organización, "traidores" pensó, Nick que veía con una cara de incrédulo solo exclamo "eso si es conveniente!", Remy y los demás entraron a un edificio bastante alto, Nick y Judy se miraron sabiendo que hacer, miraron a Erick y Elena y ellos asintieron como adivinando en que pensaban, los cuatro corrieron hacia el edificio, se detuvieron en la entrada, se apoyaron en los costados de la puerta, Judy que estaba junto a Nick empezó a hacer una cuenta regresiva con sus dedos mirando a Erik y Elena, 3,2,1, y los cuatro entraron tumbando la puerta, dentro estaba Remy que dio un salto por el susto, "atrápenlos!" grito, sus compañeros arremetieron contra ellos, Nick y Judy disparaban pero el guepardo y el jaguar eran muy veloces, tuvieron que dar un salto a ambos lados y separarse para que no los atraparan, el jaguar fue hacia Judy mientras que el guepardo fue contra Nick, ella esquivaba cada ataque del jaguar con mucha dificultad, estaba herida después de todo, estaba a punto de atinarle un golpe, pero Erick apareció y de un rápido movimiento tumbo al jaguar golpeando sus piernas, iba a patearlo para dejarlo inconsciente, pero el jaguar logro atajar su patada y lo lanzo contra la pared, Nick tampoco la tenía fácil contra el guepardo, esquivaba una y otra vez sus feroces garras, en un momento Nick recordó su entrenamiento, se puso en posición de combate y rápidamente esquivo un derechazo del guepardo, aprovechando eso empezó a lanzarle varios golpeas a la cara, aunque era enorme Nick sabia como arreglárselas, Elena luchaba contra el tigre, y aunque le dificulto bastante logro evadir un golpe y escalar por su brazo, rápidamente le mando una patada a la cara, el tigre se arrodillo por el golpe cubriéndose la cara con ambas patas, Elena no desaprovecho, paso sobre el tigre y empezó a perseguir a Remy, él estaba a punto de llegar a unas escaleras, pero Elena corrió lo más rápido que pudo alcanzándolo, lo tomo por el cuello y hablo.

-Desactiva los collares ahora!-dijo ella que sujetaba su cuello, Remy saco un aparato de su bolsillo y grito.

-Está bien!- seguido de eso le enseño el aparato a Elena, ella miro confundida, no se parecía al que había visto antes –lo hare ahora!- dijo Remy con mucha dificultad, acciono un botón y se escuchó un fuerte sonido desde abajo, un temblor empezó a sacudir el suelo, seguido de varias grietas, Elena se distrajo y Remy la golpeo con un codo liberándose así–cuando mueras!- dijo el, el suelo empezó a abrirse, Nick, Judy y Erick miraban sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, los compañeros de Remy salieron corriendo fuera del edificio, Erick tomo a Judy y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, Nick los seguía, se detuvieron justo en la entrada, pero al voltear vieron a Elena siendo tragada por el suelo que se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos, rápidamente Erick corrió para ayudarla, Nick y Judy no dudaron y lo siguieron, Remy hizo una seña con su pata y grito "Adiós!" mientras veía como Elena caía por el gran agujero que se estaba formando, dio vuelta y cuando iba a correr hizo un gesto de dolor, Elena le sujeto de la cola, "tu vienes conmigo!" grito ella, el suelo termino de abrirse y Elena cayo arrastrando a la comadreja consigo, cayó al piso de abajo golpeándose y una lluvia de escombros empezó a caer sobre ellos, ella corrió llevándose a Remy de la cola, pero los escombros cada vez eran más grandes, Erick quien no logro llegar a tiempo, buscaba una forma rápida de bajar para ayudarla, pero el piso cayo por completo, aplastando todo lo que había abajo.

Una gran montaña de humo se levantó, el edificio aún seguía de pie, pero el primer piso cayo completamente, Erick miraba desde arriba como el humo se disipaba, al terminar solo había una montaña de escombros, Erick no se movía, no respiraba, no pensaba, no hacía nada, tuvo que aceptarlo, ahora fue Elena, ahora se quedó completamente solo, se quitó la máscara y la soltó, esta cayó al suelo levantando un poco de polvo, de los ojos de Erick caían lágrimas, como si fuera una regadera, Nick y Judy lo miraron muy preocupados, sin saber que hacer o que decir, ambos tenían el corazón roto, Judy quiso acercarse, pero Erick salió corriendo con dirección hacia las escaleras que aún seguían intactas, Nick y Judy lo siguieron, subieron piso por piso hasta que llegaron a la azotea, más bien era un mirador, ellos entraron por la pequeña puerta y vieron a Erick parado sobre el borde del mirador, miraba la ciudad, el desastre que se había creado, de nuevo las cosas resultaron mal, quería llorar, gritar, golpearse, quería hacerse de todo, porque seguía vivo?, porque no fue el?, porque siempre debe ser alguien que ama?, miro como la ciudad era destruida, no era lo que quería desde un principio?, no, él quiso proteger a los demás, pero fallo completamente, y ahora quería terminar de una buena vez.

-Todo es mi culpa- dijo el, mirando la ciudad –todo lo que hago es cometer errores, y los demás pagan por ello- Nick y Judy se acercaron lentamente, no sabían que decir.

-Erick…- las palabras simplemente no salían de la boca de Judy, Erick giro su cabeza y los miro.

-La razón por la cual quise reclutarlos ese día es porque me recuerdan a mí, quería que se unan a mí para que algo malo no les pasara- dijo Erick, luego volteo a mirar de nuevo la ciudad y continuo –pero termine haciendo todo lo contrario, siempre lo hago- dio un gran suspiro –pero ya estoy cansado, ya no quiero seguir, me rindo- giro de nuevo su cabeza y los miro –no cometan los mismos errores que yo, ahora tienen que salvar a la ciudad, buena suerte- al finalizar miro al frente de nuevo, levanto una pata e hizo una seña de despedida, ellos los entendieron en ese momento, Nick no espero y corrió hacia él, Erick dio un paso, cerró los ojos, y cayo, "Elena lo siento" pensaba, ya estaba harto, ya no quería seguir, ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo, sintió su cuerpo caer ante la gravedad, solo se dispuso a esperar el final.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, aun podía ver la ciudad, miro hacia abajo, había aprendido a volar?, no, seguramente ya estaba muerto, sintió algo apretando fuertemente su pata derecha, al mirar arriba sus ojos se abrieron por completo, Nick lo sujetaba con ambas patas.

-Que haces idiota!?- grito Nick, hacia un gran esfuerzo para no soltarlo, pues estaba recostado en el suelo, mientras Judy se puso a lado de él y extendió una pata.

-Dame la pata!- grito ella, Erick estaba realmente sorprendido ante todo eso.

-Por-porque…-

-Porque no puedes rendirte!- grito Judy –que pasara con los animales que nos necesitan, no querías ayudarlos!?- Erick abrió la boca intentando hablar pero no pudo, porque se esforzaban para salvarlo? –aun tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste!, si esto es tu culpa, pues arréglalo!, si te arrepientes entonces págalo ayudando a los demás!, sigue viviendo y no te rindas!, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo!- Erick no tenía idea de porqué, pero su corazón volvió a latir –no dejes que algo así vuela a pasar!, nosotros estaremos a tu lado para apoyarte en todo momento, no estás solo!, ahora dame la pata!- grito de nuevo, Erick dejo de respirar, vio algo que jamás creyó ver en su vida, la coneja desapareció, y en su lugar había una pequeña oveja naranja, ella le tendía la pata mientras le sonreía, "Vamos papi!", el levanto la pata, y la apretó, Nick y Judy jalaron con todas sus fuerzas, Erick volvió a subir, ellos estaban sentados mientras respiraban rápidamente, Judy se recuperó y tomo algo que estaba en el suelo, se levantó y se la tendió a Erick, era su máscara, Erick la tomo y la miro.

-Mañana lloraremos contigo, pero ahora mismo debemos liberar la ciudad!- exclamo ella, Erick dio un suspiro, se levantó y se colocó la máscara de nuevo, Nick también se levantó, ambos lo miraban, Erick asintió.

-Salvemos nuestra ciudad- dijo el, quería reparar el daño que hizo, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, no podía ponerse a llorar ahora.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 19: Enfrentamientos_**

Sigue el combate en la ciudad, el ejército de Bogo se detuvo, no podían avanzar debido a la lluvia de balas, seguían cubriéndose con los escombros, patrullas, camiones, o cualquier cosa que vieran.

-Si seguimos así no duraremos mucho!- grito Frank, él estaba junto a Bogo cubriéndose entre los escombros de los edificios.

-Lo sé!- respondió Bogo, asomo la cabeza, pero rápidamente la tuvo que volver a esconder debido a las balas, miro un momento como Garraza preparaba algo detrás de los camiones.

-Garraza cuanto falta!?- grito Bogo, Garraza levanto un dedo en señal de "espera", tenía un objeto grande en el suelo, conectaba varios cables de colores, Garraza estaba realmente concentrado, algo muy raro en él, los enemigos empezaban a acercarse, uno de ellos sobresalió pues empezó a apuntarlos con una…

-Bazuca!- grito Frank asustado al ver la bazuca siendo apuntada hacia ellos.

-Garraza!- grito de nuevo Bogo.

-Listo!- exclamo el chita con una sonrisa, acciono un botón y unos números aparecieron en una pantallita, era una cuenta regresiva de 10 segundos, otros dos oficiales lo ayudaron y tomaron el objeto, y con toda la fuerza que tenían lo arrojaron por encima del camión, cayo lo suficientemente cerca de los enemigos, ellos miraron el objeto con curiosidad, la cuenta llego a cero, y el pequeño objeto exploto teniendo como resultado una fuerte luz blanca, tan fuerte que los enemigos se cubrieron los ojos por un momento.

-Ahora!- grito Bogo, todos salieron y empezaron a disparar, varias balas impactaron en las piernas de los enemigos, y las tranquilizantes en todo el cuerpo, de nuevo podían avanzar, Bogo miraba a los alrededores, estaba despejado.

-Bien, al fin algo de…- no pudo terminar ya que un animal lo atropello, estaba empujándolo hasta que chocaron contra el vidrio de una tienda, Bogo cayó al suelo y rápidamente rodo para levantarse de nuevo, vio al animal que lo embistió, era un búfalo, casi de su mismo tamaño, Bogo tenía una línea de sangre en la boca, se lo limpio y dijo "Nada mal", miro de reojo afuera de la tienda, los enemigos aparecieron de nuevo, Frank estaba guiando a los demas, asique no tenía que preocuparse, miró fijamente a aquel búfalo, se puso en posición de pelea levantando ambos brazos, Bogo era experto en boxeo, el otro búfalo hizo lo mismo, y tras unos segundos después empezó la pelea.

Bogo empezó a lanzar puñetazos sin piedad mientras su oponente las evadía y respondía, ambos empezaron a recibir una lluvia de golpes, Bogo dio un derechazo certero en la cara del búfalo, este retrocedió y tomo una silla que había en la tienda y la lanzo sobre él, Bogo se cubrió con los brazos y luego no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara y luego en el estómago, su oponente lo empujo contra una mesa, Bogo cayo rompiéndola en el proceso, su oponente se acercó y Bogo tomo un trozo de madera del suelo y de un rápido movimiento lanzo un ataque contra él, su oponente se cubrió y recibió el golpe, la madera se partió a la mitad y Bogo aprovecho, lanzo varios golpes al estómago del búfalo, su oponente le lanzo otro derechazo al rostro, Bogo respondió con otro igual, estuvieron cerca de un minuto dándose puñetazos en la cara y en el estómago, ambos retrocedieron bastante mareados y cansados, ambos corrieron y chocaron sus cuernos, cualquiera podía ganar, pero fue la experiencia de Bogo lo que le salvo, de un rápido movimiento lanzo un fuerte gancho a la mandíbula de su oponente, vio la oportunidad y sin piedad lanzo otra lluvia de golpes, fue después de un fuerte gancho derecho que su oponente cayó al suelo inconsciente, Bogo solo lo miro con cara de victoria, salió de la tienda y se dispuso a reunirse con sus oficiales.

Judy, Nick y Erick corrían por las calles de la ciudad, evitando encontrarse con algún enemigo, dieron la vuelta en una cuadra, Judy miraba a los alrededores buscando a alguien y recordando la conversación que tuvieron hace solo unos momentos.

 _-Debemos buscar a Carlie- dijo Erick, Judy lo miro con curiosidad._

 _-Carlie?-_

 _-Sí, si lo derrotamos entonces los enemigos tendrán que rendirse-_

Siguieron corriendo hasta que vieron un camión, este venía a gran velocidad, Nick y Erick habían cruzado la calle, pero Judy no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo por lo que se escondió rápidamente en un callejón, Nick y Erick se escondieron en otro que estaba al otro lado de la calle, el camión se detuvo a unos metros de ellos, empezaron a bajar más animales, Judy hizo una seña a Nick que claramente significaba "sigan", Nick no quería hacerlo, pero claramente esos animales se quedarían ahí un buen rato, Erick toco el hombro del zorro, de mala gana Nick acepto, debían encontrar a Carlie lo antes posible, le hizo una seña a Judy, a lo que ella asintió, los dos zorros dieron vuelta y empezaron a correr de nuevo, Judy busco otro camino, quiso rodear a esos animales, pero tras correr por 5 minutos vio algo que le partió el corazón, en medio de la calle había una jaula gigante, adentro habían varios animales heridos, se aseguró de que nadie estuviera vigilando y se acercó, los animales la vieron y ella rápidamente hizo una seña para que no hablaran, se acercó a la jaula y vio un candado, pensó en una forma de abrirla, un animal se empezó a abrir paso entre los animales enjaulados, era una zorra, se puso justo al frente de la coneja, a Judy por alguna razón se le hizo conocida, ella señalo el suelo con una pata.

-Usa esa piedra- dijo ella, Judy miro y en efecto había una, la tomo y empezó a golpear el candado, un golpe tras otro que sacaba algunas chispas, cuando por fin la abrió, la coneja sonrió pero cuando iba a abrirla, la zorra señalo detrás de ella y grito "cuidado!", ella volteo y vio a un lobo saltando sobre ella, rápidamente dio un salto y se apartó, el lobo sin esperar fue contra ella de nuevo, Judy iba a esquivar de nuevo, pero su pierna derecha la traiciono, sintió un fuerte dolor y no la podía mover, el lobo la atrapo contra el suelo, levanto una pata y mostro sus garras, Judy intentaba desesperadamente liberarse, el lobo que estaba a punto de bajar la garra de repente cayó al suelo, ahí estaba parada aquella zorra con un enorme pedazo de piedra, Judy sintió miedo al pensar que esa zorra que ya se veía algo mayor tenía tanta fuerza, tanta como para noquear al lobo con un pedazo de sementó, ella le tendió la pata y Judy acepto, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo la coneja con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti, y descuida lo hice con gusto, odio a los brabucones- respondió la zorra con una sonrisa, Judy quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver su sonrisa, era la misma que la de Nick, "acaso…" pensaba la coneja, agito su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, vio a los animales saliendo de la jaula, se despidió rápidamente y volvió a correr, tenía que reunirse con Nick y Erick, tras correr por 3 cuadras se detuvo de nuevo, sintió que la tierra temblaba, escucho varios pasos que venían hacia ella, giro en la dirección del sonido y quedo con la boca abierta, varios rinocerontes venían hacia ella, y no solo eso, estaba viendo un "fantasma".

Los dos zorros seguían corriendo, Nick estaba realmente preocupado por Judy, pero tenían que seguir, todo esto debía terminar pronto, al girar otra cuadra vieron a dos lobos en medio de la calle, al parecer hacían guardia, Nick hizo la seña para esconderse rápidamente, pero Erick lo ignoro, en lugar de eso empezó a gruñir, Nick lo miraba con mucha curiosidad y miedo al ver como se acercaba a esos dos lobos.

Erick recordó aquella noche, dos lobos lo habían detenido, evitando salvar a su familia, pues ahora esos dos lobos estaban justo frente a él, se acercó lo más que pudo y miro a los dos, ellos al verlo se sorprendieron, uno de los lobos se sorprendió mas cuando vio a Nick ponerse al lado de Erick.

-Oye!, tú eras el que me vendía los helados!- dijo el apuntándolo, Nick recordó que esos dos lobos eran los mismos que habían intentado hacer daño a Judy.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayamos sido compañeros- dijo Erick mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ellos, los lobos se pusieron en posición de pelea –me dispararon en la pierna- volvió a decir mientras estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos –y evitaron que salvara a mi familia- al decir eso se detuvo justo frente a ellos –ahora pagaran!- al decir eso rápidamente salto contra un lobo, dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, y como si fuera un rayo, le propino otra patada al segundo lobo, ellos intentaron golpearlo una y otra vez, pero Erick evadía cada golpe, viendo una oportunidad el zorro pateo las piernas de uno de los lobos y este cayo, sin esperar un solo segundo, fue contra el segundo lobo y lo pateo en el estómago, luego en la cara seguido de otra patada en sus piernas, Nick estaba apuntando con su arma con cara de incrédulo, estaba en caso de que necesitara ayuda, cosa que no pasaría, Erick saco la pistola que Nick le había dado y sin piedad disparo las piernas de ambos lobos…varias veces, con cada disparo Nick hacia un gesto de dolor diferente, al terminar Erick lanzo su arma y miro a ambos lobos, estos estaban en el suelo gritando del dolor –eso fue por mi familia- finalizo el zorro.

-Eso fue…brutal- dijo Nick que se había puesto al lado de su compañero.

-Pues se merecían más- dijo Erick de manera fría, Nick iba a decir algo de nuevo, pero escucho varios pasos acercándose a ellos, ambos voltearon y vieron a un rinoceronte, y dos elefantes con collares, ambos se prepararon para otra pelea, pero algo extraño sucedió, el rinoceronte empezó a actuar como loco, tocándose la cabeza mientras gritaba, Nick y Erick escucharon ese sonido de nuevo, el sonido que indicaba nueva órdenes para dar a los collares, Nick se aguantaba el sonido mientras miraba como el rinoceronte seguía volviéndose cada vez más loco, hasta que se detuvo, y luego de unos segundos el rinoceronte fue contra ambos elefantes, Nick y Erick miraban sorprendidos como el rinoceronte luchaba contra los elefantes, escucharon más pasos y al girarse Nick abrió la boca tanto como podía, Erick simplemente empezó a llorar por lo que veía, una manada de rinocerontes venían hacia ellos, en uno de los rinocerontes estaba montada Judy y en otro estaba…

-Elena!- grito Erick al ver a su hermana sobre el rinoceronte, la manada llego evadiendo a ambos zorros, Judy y Elena pasaron a lado de ellos tendiéndoles las patas, ambos la aceptaron y de un solo estirón ambos subieron a los rinocerontes que aún seguían en movimiento, Nick se atajaba fuertemente de la cintura de la coneja mientras gritaba.

-Judy pero que rayos!-

-Te dije que montar rinocerontes era divertido!- grito la coneja, Erick que estaba con Elena aun no podía creerlo.

-Elena estas viva!-

-No podía dejar solo a mi hermanito- dijo ella, Erick estaba más feliz que nunca, no la perdió, aún estaba ahí, esa pequeña parte de su corazón que seguía luchando aún estaba ahí.

Se detuvieron 3 cuadras después, bajaron y no tardaron las preguntas hacia Elena.

-Creímos que habías muerto!, y ahora reapareces siendo una domadora de rinocerontes!?- preguntaba Nick totalmente asombrado.

-SI, verán, logre escapar junto con Remy por un pasadizo que había abajo, la verdad fue pura suerte, luego obligue a la comadreja a que me diera el control- dijo ella al tiempo que les enseñaba el aparato –no había tiempo asique solo me dijo como controlar a los rinocerontes, el resto de las especies siguen fuera de control, además también le quite esto- dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo, Judy la tomo y la estiro, era bastante larga, ahí estaban escrito varios números –no tengo idea de para que será, pero el cobarde de Remy se desmayó antes de que pudiera preguntárselo- finalizo ella, Nick trago duro imaginándose el infierno que habrá pasado Remy, Erick que aún estaba feliz y sorprendido vio los códigos, al hacerlo todo su cuerpo se tensó, "acaso…" pensaba, de pronto una de las pantallas gigantes de la ciudad se encendió, tras varios segundos de estática un león apareció en ella.

-Ciudad de Zootopia, hemos llegado al último nivel de nuestro juego-

 ** _Continuara…_**


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 20: Cuenta regresiva_**

-Ciudad de Zootopia, hemos llegado al último nivel de nuestro juego- dijo Carlie a través del monitor gigante, Bogo que estaba con sus compañeros avanzando por la ciudad logro verlo, todos miraban al león, Nick y Judy miraban al culpable de todo ese desastre, el león hizo un movimiento con su brazo y de un tirón puso a otro animal frente a él, por el monitor se veía a la alcaldesa, estaba atada y su cara solo demostraba miedo –si no se rinden ahora, matare a la alcaldesa, y no solo eso, hay una bomba encima del capitolio, como todos saben este edificio está justo en el centro de la ciudad asique una vez que explote esparcirá el veneno de los aulladores en todas partes- al escuchar eso Nick recordó el archivo que había leído, "Infección masiva", entonces se refería a eso –o se rinden, o voy a disfrutar viendo como todos se masacran entre sí, tienen una hora- al terminar la pantalla se apagó, Judy miro a Nick, este también lo hizo, y como si escucharan sus pensamientos asintieron, voltearon a ver a los hermanos, Elena también los entendió y asintió, miraron a Erick y este estaba callado mirando al monitor.

-Erick?- pregunto Elena, este reacciono y volteo a mirarlos.

-Está usando mi plan- dijo, Elena fue la única que no se sorprendió por eso, en cambio Judy rápidamente llamo su atención.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto ella.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, y ya sé que son esos códigos- respondió el señalando el papel que tenía Judy en su pata –se supone que yo los amenazaría de la misma forma, pero la diferencia es que yo no iba a usar aulladores realmente, solo un líquido parecido a ellos, les diría que habría una cura y que se los daría solo si accedían a darme el control de la ciudad- dijo el, Nick y Judy seguían mirándolo dando señal para que continúe –esos códigos son para desactivar la bomba- Judy iba a preguntarle algo, pero Erick sabía muy bien que era por lo que contesto rápidamente su duda- y la razón por la cual necesitaba códigos es porque Remy la fabrico, como les dije es muy inteligente, pero también muy molesto, Carlie lo habría descuartizado si no lo necesitara, pero apuesto lo que sea a que Remy estaba en ese edificio debido a que había un mirador, y el mantenía esos códigos para mostrárselo a Carlie desde allí, seguro que como excusa para que aun lo mantenga con vida- finalizo, Judy miro de vuelta el código, ella era muy buena memorizando por lo que rápidamente lo hizo por si acaso.

-Debemos llegar hasta Carlie ahora- dijo Nick, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, el capitolio estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y este estaba rodeado de enemigos, sería un suicidio intentar pasar ellos solos –hay que reunirnos con Bogo- dijo rápidamente, Judy guardo el papel con los códigos en su bolsillo, todos subieron a los rinocerontes de vuelta, Elena volvió a accionar otro botón de su pequeño aparato y el sonido molesto resonó en todas partes, Judy intentaba descubrir de donde provenía exactamente el ruido, quizás encontraran la máquina que obligaba a los animales a hacer tanto alboroto, los rinocerontes salieron corriendo, Nick atajándose con una pata de la cintura de Judy, saco de su bolsillo con la otra un frasco azul, miraba detenidamente el frasco de aulladores, había algo que no estaba bien, y es que definitivamente eran aulladores diferentes, lo guardo de nuevo con mucho cuidado de no votarlo por accidente, ahora mismo debían encontrar el modo de llegar hasta Carlie.

En la oficina del capitolio un león miraba a una gacela que estaba recostada sobre la pared, ella estaba atada y no podía mover los brazos, se la veía claramente asustada.

-Y bien alcaldesa, ya me darás el puesto?- pregunto Carlie con una sonrisa.

-Como si fuera a dárselo a un loco como tú- respondió ella desviando la mirada.

-Que complicada eres- dijo Carlie con cierto tono de burla, unos segundos después un tigre entro a la oficina.

-Jefe, Erick y Elena escaparon con la policía, además el zorro llamado Wilde aun esta con vida- dijo el, Carlie volteo y empezó a caminar hasta la gran ventana de la oficina.

-Ve a tu puesto- dijo el león, el tigre asintió y salió de la oficina –veamos si pueden llegar hasta aquí- dijo el con una malévola sonrisa.

Bogo y Frank estaban escondiéndose detrás de las patrullas, estas estaban juntas de manera que formaba una barrera, los enemigos seguían disparando, mientras se acercaban lentamente, Bogo buscaba alguna manera de salir de esa, miro con cara de sorpresa al ver como varios rinocerontes venían detrás de ellos.

-Y ahora que…- decía Frank al ver a los animales viniendo contra ellos, enemigos en ambos lados, estaban acabados, pero ambos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al ver a cuatro animales sobre los rinocerontes, no tenían ni la menor idea de quienes eran los enmascarados, pero si conocían muy bien a los otros dos, los rinocerontes se detuvieron y ellos bajaron rápidamente, avanzaron hasta donde estaba su jefe, este al verlos tenía muchas preguntas, pero las constantes balas lo distraían, los cuatros se cubrieron en el mismo lugar detrás de las patrullas, Nick aprovecho y rápidamente abrió la mochila que tenía.

-Me pueden explicar que sucede!?- pregunto Bogo, Judy fue quien empezó a explicar las cosas rápidamente.

-Pasaron muchas cosas jefe, pero ellos dos están de nuestro lado al igual que los rinocerontes- dijo ella mientras los señalaba, Bogo miro a los enmascarados y luego a los rinocerontes, sin entender muy bien la situación volteo a mirar de vuelta a la coneja –jefe hay que llegar al capitolio, sabemos cómo desactivar la bomba- dijo ella.

-Por si no lo has notado Hopps, no tiene acorralados y ya no nos quedan municiones!- exclamo el búfalo.

-Yo tampoco tengo municiones- dijo Nick quien estaba revisando su mochila, al terminar la tiro por la ventana de una patrulla, de modo que no lo alcanzara las balas, tenía las evidencias hay dentro por lo que la necesitaría después, miro de vuelta a su jefe, este parecía pensarlo bastante.

-Si logran llegar me aseguran que van a detener esto?- pregunto Bogo, Judy extrañada solo dijo un "si", Bogo miro a Frank, dijo algo que los demás no lograron escuchar, Frank se sorprendió mucho por lo que el jefe le había dicho.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto el chita, sería lo más loco que harían en todo el día.

-No hay de otra- dijo Bogo, tomo la radio que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos y exclamo –escuchen todos!, esto es lo que haremos!- todos podían sentir el miedo y los nervios al escuchar el plan del búfalo.

Todos rápidamente pusieron en marcha el plan, con sumo cuidado de no ser tocados por las balas, los oficiales empezaron a sacar del camión que había traído Garraza varios escudos, pasándolas de uno en uno a todos, se los pusieron a los rinocerontes, mientras los animales más grandes también los tenían, sus enemigos habían detenido un momento los disparos mientras miraban con curiosidad que tramaban, analizando cuidadosamente cada movimiento, pero no lo entendían, Bogo hizo una seña que sus compañeros entendieron, rápidamente todos empezaron a crear una barrera, en forma de circulo, los rinocerontes se pusieron al frente junto a Bogo y a Frank, por otro lado Nick, Judy, Erick y Elena se quedaron en medio de todo eso, en media de la gran barrera que habían creado con los escudos, "prepárense!" grito Bogo, solo tendrían una oportunidad, lentamente empezaron a avanzar saliendo de la barrera de patrullas, los enemigos al verlos los apuntaron con las armas, apuntaban a un escudo gigante, la tensión se notaba en todos, esperaban la señal, y luego de unos segundos de silencio Bogo grito "ahora!".

Sin perder un solo segundo todos empezaron a correr, los enemigos al ver eso dispararon, todo el ejército de Bogo iba corriendo sin detenerse, mostrando las chispas de las balas al chocar con los escudos, poco a poco iban acercándose a los enemigos, ellos disparaban todo lo que tenían, pero no fue suficiente, y no les dieron el tiempo a recargar, rápidamente embistieron contra ellos, los enemigos habían lanzado sus armas y sacaron sus garras, todos los oficiales pasaban chocando a los enemigos con los escudos, en medio de todo eso los cuatro que se encargarían a detener a Carlie miraban asombrados todo eso, algunos de los enemigos habían saltado para llegar a ellos, pero sus compañeros los protegían con los escudos, alejándolos, siguieron avanzando hasta que una abertura se abrió justo al frente de la barrera, "vayan!", grito Bogo, los cuatro aceleraron lo más que pudieron saliendo de la barrera, en dirección al capitolio, los enemigos intentaron ir tras ellos, pero la barrera de Bogo se puso justo frente a ellos, impidiéndoles avanzar, Bogo y los demás luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que avancen, "son nuestra última esperanza", pensó Bogo, aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba orgulloso de esos policías.

Los cuatro seguían avanzando, estaban a 6 cuadras del capitolio, seguían asombrados de que el plan funcionara, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, hace 48 minutos Carlie les había mencionado sobre la bomba, al faltar solo 4 cuadras se detuvieron, varios enemigos se pusieron frente a ellos, algunos rinocerontes, por lo que Elena saco su aparato y empezó a tomar control de ellos, el sonido resonó de nuevo, y esta vez Judy volteo su cabeza hacia su derecha, "ahí" se dijo, los rinocerontes empezaron a volverse locos, los enemigos se distrajeron ante eso y los cuatro aprovecharon, corrieron contra ellos, empezaron a evadir uno por uno, Erick y Elena eliminaban a todos los que podían velozmente, Nick y Judy luchaban con un elefante, subieron velozmente por su cuerpo y ambos propiciaron varias patadas a su rostro, dejándolo inconsciente, mientras estuvieran juntos podrían con cualquiera, rápidamente se abrieron paso, los rinocerontes empezaron a atacar a los enemigos, cosa que aprovecharon y lograron zafarse de ellos, Judy en ese momento grito mientras señalaba una dirección.

-Por ahí, de ahí viene el sonido!- exclamo ella, mientras corrían Elena había volteado a mirar, "esa dirección es…".

-Creo que se dónde puede estar, yo iré!- grito Elena mientras se separaba de los demás.

-Ten mucho cuidado!- le grito Erick, ella solo grito "ustedes también", Elena se perdió entre los edificios mientras pensaba "espero tener razón", Nick, Judy y Erick seguían corriendo, solo a 2 cuadras del capitolio, pero algo los hizo detenerse de nuevo, un tigre estaba en medio de la calle, Nick y Judy lo reconocieron, pues ya lucharon contra el en Bunnyburrow, en cambio Erick tuvo otro fugaz recuerdo, uno en donde un tigre había disparado con una bazuca a una casa, el dio un paso adelante mientras hablaba.

-Ustedes adelántense, tengo asuntos pendientes con el- dijo entre gruñidos, Nick y Judy entendieron y se pusieron a su lado preparándose, Erick miro con profundo odio a aquel tigre –como quisiera tener una bazuca ahora- dijo él.

-No los dejare pasar- dijo el tigre poniéndose en posición de combate, los tres corrieron contra él, el tigre lanzo un fuerte derechazo contra ellos, pero Erick se adelantó esquivando el ataque, trepando por su brazo y se posiciono detrás de él tomándole el cuello, Nick y Judy vieron la oportunidad y corrieron, velozmente esquivaban los escombros y autos que estaban esparcidos por la calle, pasando sobre ellos o deslizándose por abajo, estaban a solo unos metros del capitolio.

Carlie miraba a la alcaldesa, ella aún seguía asustada, pero no parecía querer ceder a darle el puesto.

-Esto se está alargando demasiado- dijo el león, que saco de un bolsillo una pistola, la recargo y miro de nuevo a la alcaldesa –ya me darás el puesto?- volvió a preguntar al tiempo que levantaba su brazo y la apuntaba con la pistola, ella no se movió, Carlie iba a decir algo de nuevo, pero escucho la puerta de la oficina abrirse de nuevo, al voltear no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y dos animales rápidamente le patearon el estómago y el rostro, uno de ellos pateo su brazo, cosa que hizo que lanzara su pistola a un rincón, el león retrocedió mientras gritaba de dolor, se arrodillo, y levanto la mirada, ahí estaban, un conejo y un zorro en posición de combate, el león se quejaba de dolor, mientras se abrazaba el estómago, de pronto esos gritos de dolor empezaron a volverse risas, como si le hubieran contado un chiste buenísimo empezó a reír como loco, Nick y Judy lo miraban con pura curiosidad, el león se levantó y se sacudió el polvo mientras con todo el esfuerzo del mundo dejo de reírse –patético, acaso tienen almohadas en las patas?- dijo el con tono de burla, la pareja lo miraban con miedo, además de estar cansados y heridos, sus golpes no parecía tener efecto contra él, no podrían ganarle ellos solos, de pronto una comadreja entro en la oficina corriendo, ignorando a los dos y parándose frente a Carlie.

-Jefe!, tenemos problemas, Erick y Elena han...- pero se calló al votar y ver a los oficiales ahí.

-Remy…enserio eres un idiota- dijo Carlie, la comadreja los miraba impresionado, Carlie empezó a regañarle con gritos, mientras Nick aprovecho eso y hablo a Judy.

-Judy…ve a desactivar la bomba, yo lo distraeré- dijo el zorro en un susurro.

-Estás loco!, no te dejare enfrentar solo a ese tipo!- exclamo ella.

-Judy…ve!- dijo Nick de la forma más seria posible, era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, Judy lo entendió, y aunque no quiso tuvo que aguantárselo, miro de nuevo a Nick, y este le sonreía, intentando decir "tengo todo bajo control", pero ella lo sabía, no había manera de que acabara bien, pero no había de otra, solo quedaban cerca de 5 minutos antes de que la bomba explote, sin pensarlo más salió corriendo con dirección a otra puerta que estaba detrás de Carlie, este al verla intento pararla, pero Nick le mando una patada en el estómago, lo distrajo y la coneja logro pasar, Remy salió corriendo tras ella, "voy por ella" grito, Carlie miraba al zorro, se trono el cuello y exclamo.

-Veamos que puede hacer un zorro policía-

 ** _Continuara…_**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 21: Porque luchas?_**

Elena seguía corriendo por la ciudad, tenía una idea de donde podía estar esa computadora que manipulaba los collares, solo esperaba no equivocarse, giraba cuadras tras cuadras, evadiendo cualquier enemigo que viera, mirando en todas partes en busca de su objetivo.

Bogo y los demás aun luchaban contra los enemigos, cada vez era más difícil impedir el paso, pero debían aguantar todo lo que podían, tenían puesta sus esperanzas en esos dos policías, que ya habían salvado la ciudad una vez, y sabían que lo harían dos veces.

Erick miraba a aquel tigre frente a él, era enorme, pero aun así no le tenía miedo, al contrario, solo sentía odio, quería descuartizarlo y así lo haría, el tigre se acercaba a él, Erick se preparaba, fue después de unos segundos que el zorro se lanzó contra él, evadió un derechazo del tigre y subió sobre su brazo, pero eso no funcionaría dos veces contra el tigre, rápidamente él le tomo por su cola y lo jalo, lanzándolo contra un auto, Erick impacto con un grito de dolor, sintiendo su espalda romperse, el tigre fue contra él, usando su hombro para embestirlo, Erick se levantó rápidamente y esquivo la embestida del tigre, saco sus garras y de forma veloz se acercó y le araño una de sus piernas, su oponente hizo un gesto de dolor mientras gruñía, cuando intento rasguñar la segunda, el tigre rápidamente lanzo una patada, dando en el estómago del zorro, sacándole el aire y mandándolo a volar de nuevo.

-Veo que realmente has mejorado tus habilidades de combate- dijo el tigre –pero no será suficiente para vencerme- Erick solo gruñía, intento otro acercamiento, corrió contra él y se deslizo esquivando otro ataque y llegando hasta atrás del tigre, al levantarse rápidamente subió sobre el auto y dio un salto, giro en el aire y fue justo hacia el tigre, su oponente dio vuelta y lo perdió de vista por un segundo, pero luego sintió una patada en la cara, proveniente de Erick, el tigre retrocedió, y Erick miraba satisfecho de que su patada aérea funcionara, sin dar tiempo a recuperarse corrió de nuevo contra él, lanzando otra patada, a lo cual el tigre gruño, Erick iba a dar un puñetazo, pero su oponente lo descubrió y esquivo con éxito el golpe, lanzado rápidamente un derechazo directo a la cara del zorro, contra su máscara, este fue tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, el tigre agito la pata pues la máscara era dura, iba a patearlo, pero el zorro rápidamente rodo, logrando incorporarse de nuevo, respiraba con dificultad, estaba muy cansado y su oponente aun parecía estar fresco, el tigre corrió contra él y empezó a lanzarle puñetazos que Erick esquivaba con dificultad, en un descuido un puñetazo dio de forma certera el estómago de Erick, mandándolo a volar de nuevo, este cayo retorciéndose del dolor, el tigre se acercó de nuevo, pero cuando estaba cerca tuvo que dar un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de Erick, el zorro tenía dos varas de metal en las patas y las usaba como espada.

-Asique así quieres hacerlo- dijo el tigre, el tomo rápidamente dos varas parecidas a las del zorro de entre los escombros –recuerdo que nunca lograste vencerme con espadas - volvió a decir, Erick sin esperar se lanzó contra él, lanzando varios ataques con ambas varas, el tigre respondía de la misma manera, las chispas salían disparadas por el choque del metal con metal, al principio Erick parecía estar ganando, haciendo retroceder al tigre, pero en un solo segundo el tigre dio una patada que le atino en el pecho del zorro, sin esperar empezó a lanzarle ataques sin piedad, Erick empezó a retroceder y recibía varios golpes en el cuerpo, lo que ocasionaba varias cortadas por la vara de metal, Erick no se quedó atrás, aumento la velocidad de sus ataques, ambos recibían cortadas en todas partes, la vara paso rosando la máscara de Erick dejando una marca, el gran tamaño del tigre era su más grande problema, el zorro siguió retrocediendo hasta que choco sus espalda con un auto, sin tener a donde retroceder, esquivo otro ataque del tigre haciéndose a un lado, este destruyo el espejo del auto, volvió de nuevo contra Erick, el zorro usando su gran agilidad, subió sobre el auto y luego sobre el tigre, él lo esquivo agachándose, pero en cuanto Erick toco el suelo, se giró y golpeo sus piernas con ambas varas, obligando al tigre a arrodillarse, sin dar oportunidad a contraatacar lanzo varios ataques de nuevo, el tigre apenas los podía evitar, pero en un segundo Erick dio justo en la pata de su oponente, este soltó la vara y sin esperar Erick apunto su vara al brazo derecho del tigre, acertando perfectamente y atravesándolo, se clavó en el suelo, el tigre grito de dolor, intento golpear al zorro con la otra pata, pero este rápidamente lo golpeo con la vara en el estómago, luego en la cara y por último en su brazo izquierdo, clavándolo también, y atravesándolo hasta el piso, Erick lleno de furia lanzo varios golpes al estómago del tigre y luego una potente patada en la cara, dejándolo completamente inmóvil, Erick respiraba rápidamente mientras perdía el equilibrio y se sentaba en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento se sacó la máscara, miro al tigre y este empezó a toser.

-Porque…no…acabas…conmigo?- pregunto el tigre con tono débil, el zorro dio un gran suspiro y volvió a levantarse con mucha dificultad, rompió un pedazo de su camisa y se vendo en su brazo derecho, que es donde tenía la cortada más grande, al terminar miro al tigre.

-Tú no eres a quien debo matar- dijo Erick, luego se dio vuelta con dirección al capitolio, el tigre lo miro extrañado.

-Porque luchas?- pregunto el tigre, Erick se volvió a poner la máscara y giro su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Porque hay animales que debo proteger- dijo Erick, dio vuelta empezó a correr hacia el capitolio, estaba realmente cansado y adolorido, pero debía llegar y ayudar a sus amigos, y detener a Carlie…para siempre.

Judy corría por los pasillos del capitolio buscando una manera de llegar a la punta, si colocaron una bomba ahí debía haber una escalera, o almenos una forma de subir, miro de reojo detrás de ella, una comadreja no dejaba de seguirla, la coneja estaba bastante adolorida y desde hace rato su pierna derecha no paraba de dolerle, pero tenía que aguantar todo eso, de repente algo cayó sobre ella o más bien alguien.

-Te tengo!- dijo Remy, que se puso sobre ella, Judy dio una patada en su estómago, obligando a la comadreja a levantarse y retroceder, Judy volvió a correr sin esperar, se le acababa el tiempo y la comadreja no dejaba de pisarle los talones, en un intento paso a lado de una mesa y tiro de ella, tumbándolo, la comadreja no logro esquivar y tropezó, Judy siguió corriendo aprovechando la ventaja, Remy se levantó rápidamente y continuo siguiéndola, la coneja llego hasta una habitación sin salida, cerró la puerta y rápidamente puso una silla inclinada sobre ella, la comadreja golpeaba la puerta y gritaba intentando abrirla, Judy buscaba una salida por alguna parte, y lo único que había era una ventana, "no hay de otra" se dijo y corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y empezó a trepar con mucha dificultad, un descuido y caería, empezó a trepar hasta que vio la punta, y ahí estaba la bomba, "1:32", esos números indicaban que ya no tenía tiempo, con mucha dificultad empezó a arrastrase por el techo, en un momento vio la escalera que estaba a un costado, maldecía el hecho de no haberla encontrado antes, se acercó y empezó a teclear los números en la bomba, agradecía el hecho de haberlo memorizado, "listo" exclamo, pero cuando estaba a punto de apretar el botón para apagarlo sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha, cosa que la hizo gritar, empezó a ser jalada hacia abajo y al girar su cabeza vio a Remy, quien tenía sus garras clavadas en la herida de Judy, ella intentaba golpearlo de algún modo, pero la comadreja hundió aún más las garras sobre su herida, haciéndola gritar más fuerte.

-No me dejare vencer por una tierna conejita!- grito Remy, grave error, Judy al escucharlo, dio un rápido suspiro y pateo con su pierna derecha la cara de Remy, este soltó la pierna de Judy no sin antes haber abierto la herida aún más, la coneja uso todo su esfuerzo y empezó a lanzar patadas con ambas patas a la cara de Remy mientras gritaba, pasaron varios segundos hasta que se detuvo y Remy empezó a rodar hasta caer.

-No me digas tierna!- exclamo Judy, volteo y se acercó de nuevo a la bomba –solo Nick puede hacerlo- al decir eso presiono el botón de la bomba haciendo un sonido, como de algo apagándose, "0:01", es lo que marcaba el temporizador, Judy dio un gran suspiro y se recostó boca arriba, usando una pata para tapar el sol de su rostro, "igual que en las películas" se dijo, solo unos segundos después volvió a levantarse y empezó a bajar por las escaleras lentamente debido al dolor de su pierna, "Ya voy Nick".

Carlie golpeo a un zorro en el estómago tan fuerte que este cayó al suelo unos metros de él, ahí estaba Nick, tirado en el suelo boca abajo sin poder moverse.

-Ya van ocho veces que caes al suelo, solo quédate ahí de una buena vez- dijo Carlie, el zorro esta vez no daba señal de siquiera querer levantarse.

Nick sentía que sus huesos ya no daban para más, le dolía cada musculo de su cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y ni siquiera había podido hacerle un solo rasguño al león, estaba cansado, cerro sus ojos, este era el final, ya no podía moverse.

 _-Oficial Judy Hopps, soy policía-_ la pata de Nick empezó a moverse tras escuchar sus propios recuerdos.

 _-Vaya, yo te defiendo y tú solo mientes, zorro charlatán!-_ poco a poco Nick fue levantándose de nuevo, con los brazos caídos, se sentían muy pesados.

 _-Te digo que te abstengas a decirme zanahorias!-_ miro de vuelta a Carlie, como pudo levanto los brazos de nuevo.

 _\- Oye, oye, yo no dejo que nadie me diga de que soy o no capaz!-_ corrió hacia Carlie de vuelta, el lanzo un derechazo, pero el zorro logro esquivarlo, colocándose detrás de él.

 _\- Nicholas Wilde estas arrestado-_ empezó a trepar por su espalda y cuando llego a la cabeza iba a darle un puñetazo, pero Carlie logro atajar el golpe y lo jalo lanzándolo de nuevo, el cayó al suelo pero logro mantener el equilibrio para no caer.

 _\- Me ayudaras a encontrar a esta pobrecita nutria o solo venderás tus popsipatitas en prisión a partir de ahora, es una treta tesoro-_ Carlie arremetió contra el de nuevo, lanzo una patada pero el zorro logro esquivarla, aunque no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al puñetazo que le mando Carlie segundos después, haciéndolo retroceder y tambalear, demostrando estar mareado por el golpe.

 _\- Cuál es tu problema, el verme fallar satisface de alguna forma tu triste y miserable vida?-_ sacudió su cabeza y fijo de nuevo su vista en Carlie, corrió hacia él y lanzo una patada, cosa que no sirvió pues el león atajo su pata y lo mando contra la pared, Nick cayo de nuevo.

 _\- Zorro astuto-_ una vez más empezó a mover las patas intentando levantarse.

 _\- Nick tu eres mucho más que eso-_ se levantó respirando pesadamente mirando a Carlie, este solo lo miraba con cara de fastidio.

 _\- Si quieres ódiame y yo lo aceptare, porque fui una terrible amiga, y te hice daño, y tú te alejaras sabiendo que tuviste razón desde el inicio, que si soy solamente una torpe coneja-_

-Porque te sigues levantando?- pregunto Carlie, claramente fastidiado.

 _\- Te quiero torpe zorro-_ Nick volvió a correr una vez más contra él, Carlie ya estaba harto, mando un puñetazo al zorro, pero para su sorpresa este logro esquivarlo hábilmente.

 _\- Ya no eres ese zorro estafador-_ Nick empezó a lanzar puñetazos sin piedad, Carlie los esquivaba con algo de dificultad, se preguntaba como de repente gano tanta velocidad.

 _\- Ahora eres un respetado oficial de policía-_ Nick no detenía los golpes, luego empezó a lanzar patadas con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

 _\- Alguien dispuesto a ayudar, alguien que demostró lo que es capaz de hacer un zorro-_

-Porque sigues luchando?- pregunto Carlie, Nick no respondía y solo seguía lanzando golpes.

 _\- Alguien que robo mi corazón-_ Carlie logro empujar a Nick y este retrocedió, seguía de pie, mirando fijamente al león.

-Porque sigues luchando!?- grito el león claramente desesperado, Nick solo se limitaba a seguir mirándolo, en un rápido movimiento lanzo un feroz puñetazo al estómago de Nick, no pudo reaccionar y recibió el golpe de lleno, cayendo de vuelta al suelo boca abajo.

 _-Te amo Nicholas Wilde-_

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía movió su pata y la llevo a su bolsillo, saco de ella un frasco azul, miro de reojo que Carlie se acercaba, y como si su mente fuera una maquina en un solo segundo pensó en las posibilidades, si la tomaba quizás podría volver a levantarse y pelear con Carlie, pero el problema venia después, si ganaba de alguna forma, entonces el seguiría siendo salvaje y cuando Judy o los refuerzos lleguen, podría atacarlos, pero la segunda opción tampoco serbia, si no la tomaba no podría levantarse y Carlie lo mataría ahora, y lo peor es que si Judy llegaba antes que los refuerzos quien sabe lo que le hará, no hay alternativa, tendrá que tomar el riesgo, y cuando llegue el momento ya sabrá que hacer, destapo el frasco y rápidamente se bebió todo su contenido, el león estaba justo frente a él.

-Me has causado muchos problemas zorro- levanto una pata y mostro sus garras, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa el zorro lanzo un potente cabezazo contra el estómago del león, este retrocedió y por primera vez uno de sus ataques le dolió mucho –pero que…-

Nick se tocaba la cabeza con ambas patas mientras empezaba a moverse y a hacer gestos de dolor, "no pierdas el control, no pierdas el control, no pierdas el control…", es lo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Carlie lo miraba intentando saber que le pasaba, logro ver un frasco al lado de el –no me digas que…- tras comprenderlo, puso una pata en su cara y empezó a reír, las carcajadas cada vez se hacían más fuertes –no puedo creer que te hayas tomado un frasco de aulladores!- dijo entre risas, luego de unos segundos se calmó y volvió a su semblante serio –bien, veamos qué tan fuerte es un zorro salvaje!- grito mirando como Nick empezaba a gruñir.

Nick se sentía realmente extraño, sintió más dolor que antes, pero se sentía más fuerte, no tenía idea de cómo aún mantenía la conciencia pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, y como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, fijo su vista en su "presa", se puso en cuatro patas, empezó a gruñir más fuerte y su pelaje y cola empezaron a erizarse, mando su pata derecha más al frente e inclino su cabeza, sin esperar más se lanzó a por su "presa".

 ** _Continuara…_**


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 22: Supera el pasado_**

Nick corrió contra Carlie, el león le lanzo una patada, pero el zorro de un rápido movimiento lo esquivo y mordió fuertemente su pierna, el león gruño del dolor, uso su brazo derecho para golpear la cabeza de Nick, el zorro al sentir el golpe soltó su pierna y de un salto mordió el brazo con el que lo golpeo, Carlie agitaba el brazo intentado liberarse, el zorro lo soltó y lanzo una fuerte patada al estómago de Carlie, este retrocedió y se abrazó el estómago, Nick rápidamente mando un puñetazo en la cara del león, este al recibir el golpe respondió con una patada al pecho de Nick, el zorro retrocedió, pero solo unos segundos después volvió a correr contra él, esta vez rodeo al león y como si fuera un rayo empezó a arañar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras corría en círculos, Carlie no podía responder, se había vuelto muy rápido, Nick trepo por la espalda del león y mordió fuertemente su hombro derecho, Carlie soportando el dolor logro tomarlo de la cabeza y lo lanzo al suelo de nuevo, Nick cayo y retrocedió varios pasos, el león gruñía lleno de odio, después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentir dolor en un combate, miro al zorro y este empezaba a gruñir aún más.

"Cazar, matar, comer", esos eran los pensamientos de Nick, rápidamente ataco de nuevo, fue directo contra él, Carlie lo espero y en cuanto estuvo justo frente a él, lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro del zorro, dio justo en el blanco, pero Nick no sintió el golpe y sin detenerse mordió el hombro izquierdo de Carlie, el león grito debido al dolor, como pudo tomo la cola del zorro y lo mando a volar de nuevo, Nick cayo y rápidamente se levantó de nuevo, mirando con ojos de asesino al león, "cazar, matar, comer, cazar, ma…", Nick al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba se dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared, "contrólate!", pensaba, al mirar de nuevo al león no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Carlie corrió contra él y le pateo fuertemente el estómago, seguido del rostro, luego tomo del cuello al zorro y lo levanto, Nick sentía como se le cortaba el aire, usaba sus garras intentando alcanzar el rostro de Carlie, pero cada vez se sentía más débil, el león apretó más fuerte su cuello y levanto su otra pata.

-Esto se acabó- dijo el león, Nick seguía forcejeando, pero sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y su vista se nublaba, pensaba en una manera de zafarse, pero jamás creyó ver que una patada fue lanzada directamente en el rostro de Carlie, el león soltó a Nick y este cayo respirando fuertemente, Carlie vio al segundo zorro que lo pateo –Erick!- grito, el zorro miro de reojo a Nick, por algún motivo emanaba un aire diferente, como peligroso, Nick se reincorporo y miro a Erick, se acercó lentamente a él, Carlie esperaba ansioso a que Nick ataque a su compañero, pero le sorprendió que en lugar de eso Nick se puso junto a él, Erick miraba a Nick, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero ahora debían acabar con Carlie, Nick corrió contra el león de nuevo, Carlie al verlo mando una patada contra él, pero Nick lo evadió hábilmente, y al hacerlo Erick no dio tiempo de reaccionar y mando una patada al rostro de Carlie, inmediatamente Nick rasguño las piernas de Carlie obligándolo a arrodillarse, Erick empezó a lanzar puñetazos sin piedad, el león como podía las evitaba, pero Nick le mordió de nuevo el brazo, justo después Erick golpeo varias veces el pecho de Carlie, el león con toda la furia se levantó y pateo lo más fuerte que pudo al estómago de Nick, el ruido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó y Nick salió disparado de nuevo al suelo, Erick mando un puñetazo de nuevo, pero el león lo evadió y lanzo un arañazo a la máscara de Erick, partiéndolo en dos, por la frente de Erick empezó a salir una línea de sangre, Carlie rápidamente lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrello contra el suelo, Erick no podía moverse, y Nick miraba sin poder hacer nada, el león miraba con furia al zorro mientras lo estrangulaba-

-Erick…aun no entiendes…que jamás me derrotaras, y después de matarte iré a divertirme con tu hermana!- Erick mandaba puñetazos al aire intentando dar al león, pero se quedaba sin fuerzas, sabía que Carlie era fuerte pero esto era ridículo, miro de reojo a Nick, el intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo lastimado no se lo permitía, y Elena no lo salvaría esta vez, perdió sus fuerzas, después de todo, parece que siempre perderá contra él.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y puso sus orejas en alerta al escuchar un disparo, vio como Carlie se levantaba y se tomaba el brazo izquierdo mientras gritaba, un segundo disparo se escuchó, esta vez fue en su pierna, Carlie se arrodillo mientras seguía gritando, Erick giro su cabeza y vio a Judy con una pistola apuntando a Carlie.

-No te muevas!- grito Judy, se sentía la coneja más afortunada por encontrar la pistola que antes habían hecho que Carlie suelte, vio como el león volvió a levantarse y empezó a correr hacia ella, sin esperar volvió a disparar, acertando esta vez en su brazo derecho, el león lanzo un feroz rugido y siguió corriendo contra ella, Judy intento hacerlo por las buenas, pero ya no le perdonaría otra, volvió a disparar en sus piernas y brazos, Carlie con cada disparo disminuía la velocidad pero no se detenía, sus ojos estaban en blanco, Judy empezó a temblar, definitivamente no era un animal normal, el león se acercó a ella pero antes de que pudiera tocarla Erick apareció de vuelta, pateo sus piernas y el león se arrodillo y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lanzo golpes al estómago y cabeza del león, fue con una patada en la mandíbula que el león al fin cayo.

Erick estaba sobre el mientras respiraba pesadamente, Judy sin esperar más fue hacia Nick, él estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, la coneja al llegar sintió como su corazón se hacía trisas, se sentó y recostó la cabeza del zorro en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Nick?- Judy lo miraba, tenía los ojos cerrados y ya no se movía –Nick…- el seguía sin responder –lo hicimos…ganamos- de los ojos de Judy empezaron a caer lagrimas mientras sacudía suavemente al zorro con cuidado de no lastimarlo aún más, tenía que despertar, no podía acabar así –Nick…Nick!- el zorro ya no daba señales de vida, Judy empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras seguía mirándolo, no puede ser cierto, después de todo lo que hicieron, después de llegar tan lejos, cuando al fin todo termino, el destino los castigaba con esto, no era justo! –no…por favor…por favor…no te vayas…Nick!-

El solo veía oscuridad, no sentía nada, no escuchaba nada, "seguro ya estoy muerto", pensó, pero escucho una voz, alguien que lo llamaba, vio como una pequeña luz aparecía en la oscuridad, se sentía tan bien, quiso sentir más y se acercó de nuevo, la voz cada vez se hacía más fuerte, venia de esa luz, el resplandor se volvió tan grande que era como si lo envolvía, y sentía como su corazón volvía a latir.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, le costaba respirar, su cabeza le daba vueltas, escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba, movió su cabeza lentamente buscando el origen de esa voz, ahí vio a una coneja, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue, "comida", la escucho de nuevo, conocía esa voz, de quien era?, que importa, tenía que saborear a su presa, tenía que matar a Judy, espera, como conocía ese nombre?, por algún motivo le daba calidez, la coneja era Judy?, y por qué lloraba?, empezó a sentir algo en su corazón, porque lo confundía, porque no simplemente se la comía y ya, volvió a escuchar su nombre, Nick?, ese era su nombre?, Nick…Wilde, Judy…Hopps, Judy, Judy!, en un solo segundo recordó todo, se golpeó mentalmente, quería comerse a Judy!, eso no pasaría, por algún motivo ahora tenía el control de nuevo, pero a la vez se sentía diferente, como si ya no fuera el mismo, con todas las fuerzas que tenía abrió la boca.

-Judy…- Nick tenía una voz realmente débil, la coneja al escucharlo esbozo la sonrisa más grande que jamás pudo dar.

-Nick!- ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo, beso varias veces al zorro, llorando de felicidad, aún estaba con vida, "gracias", decía una y otra vez, agradecía a la vida por no alejarla de su zorro, Nick sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, esa coneja siempre le ocasionaba ese sentimiento, amaba eso, la amaba a ella.

-Te…amo- dijo el, con una sonrisa, Judy solo seguía llorando mientras lanzo un fuerte "también te amo!".

Erick miraba a Nick y a Judy, estaba conmovido por la escena y feliz de que su amigo aun este vivo, "amigo", hacía mucho que no llamaba así a alguien, siempre desconfiado de los demás, sin contar a Elena claro, pero ahora podía decir con seguridad que esa coneja y ese zorro eran sus amigos.

Elena seguía corriendo, por las calles, entro a un callejón y llego al fin a su destino, miro la enorme bodega que era donde se reunía con el grupo de Carlie en el pasado, subió las escaleras y de una sola patada abrió la puerta, dentro estaban dos guepardos, ellos al verla se sorprendieron, Elena fue contra ellos sin dudar, y velozmente derribo a uno mientras evadió al segundo, tomo una vara de metal del suelo, y rápidamente se acercó a una mesa, donde había una especie de esfera plateada, no se equivocó, ese era el lugar, y agradeciendo a su instinto golpeo la esfera tan fuerte que se partió en mil pedazos, una fuerte descarga eléctrica salió disparada en todas partes, Elena lo soporto mientras vio a los guardias como caían inconscientes con el collar rompiéndose.

Bogo y sus hombres estaban acorralados, estaban en círculos, los enemigos los tenían, de repente todos se sorprendieron al ver como los enemigos empezaban a caer o a despertar del trance en el que estaban, Bogo no lo entendió a la primera, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos sonrió, "esos dos de nuevo lo hicieron".

-Con cuidado- Judy ayudaba a Nick a sentarse, tenía muchas heridas y el zorro estaba totalmente adolorido, pero Nick se dio cuenta de algo muy raro, al tocarse el cuerpo, algunas heridas ya estaban cicatrizando, era algo imposible, pero realmente estaba sanando él solo, aun así no tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantarse, claramente algo no andaba bien, pero luego podría averiguarlo, ahora solo abrazaba a Judy.

Erick miraba desde la ventana como los enemigos caían inconscientes, "bien hecho Elena", sabía que su hermana podría lograrlo, volvió a prestar atención a Carlie, él estaba sin moverse, Erick sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, rápidamente se acercó a Judy y sin previo aviso tomo el arma que ella tenía, Nick vio sorprendido la acción del zorro al igual que Judy, Erick reviso el cartucho y volvió a recargar, se acercó a Carlie y le apunto el arma.

-Que lastima que solo quede una bala- dijo Erick, el león chillo con los dientes, el zorro preparo el arma, pero antes de disparar la coneja lo detuvo.

-Erick espera, que haces!?- exclamo Judy.

-Que parece que hago, acabar con el de una buena vez por todas!- grito Erick, tenía tantos deseos de jalar el gatillo, pero algo se lo impedía, no sabía que era, pero algo le molestaba, Nick se aclaró la garganta y grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Erick escucha!, tengo evidencias, podemos encerrar a Carlie y sus secuaces el resto de sus vidas!- grito Nick, sentía que le ardía la garganta, pero debía impedirlo.

-Este loco no merece estar en la cárcel, ahora mismo lo mandare al infierno!- volvió a gritar Erick.

-Si lo haces toda la culpa caerá sobre ti!- volvió a gritar Nick intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-Crees que me importa estar en prisión con tal de ver a este tipo muerto!?- volvió a gritar Erick.

-Y como ayudaras a los demás!?- grito Judy, Erick levanto las orejas y la miro de reojo –no se supone que querías ayudar a los demás, que querías cambiar la ciudad!?-

-Sera una gran ayuda acabar con el- dijo Erick, intento jalar el gatillo, pero que lo impedía, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había matado a alguien en su vida, siempre pensó que nunca era necesario llegar a tales extremos, pero esto era diferente, debía hacerlo, entonces porque no podía disparar?.

-Sabes que tipos como Carlie siempre van a salir a la luz, entonces como pretendes defender a los animales de tipos como ellos estando tras las rejas!?- volvió a gritar Judy.

-Pero el…-

-Se lo que hizo!, pero…la venganza no te los devolverá, solo te consumirá, debes superar tu pasado, porque si no lo haces te seguirá persiguiendo el resto de tu vida, solo piensa la razón por la cual decidiste seguir viviendo, cual era Erick, cual era!?-

-Quiero cambiar la ciudad para que nadie vuelva a pasar por lo mismo- dijo Erick en un susurro.

-La ciudad necesita animales como tú para que la defienda, Erick!- grito de nuevo Judy, Erick sabía que eso era cierto, pero aun así espero toda su vida para esto, "la venganza no traerá nada bueno", las palabras de Carrie resonaban en la mente de Erick, empezó a respirar más rápido, su corazón se aceleraba, había prometido a Carrie que nunca tomaría venganza, pero sentía el impulso de disparar, todos los recuerdos de esa noche volvían, odio, dolor, miedo, ese león los mato, ese león arrebato sus sueños, debía hacerlo, debía disparar, su respiración cada vez era más rápida, sus ojos solo mostraban odio, "dispara, dispara, dispara!", y luego de un feroz grito…disparo.

En ese momento había tanto silencio que el sonido de la pistola resonó en todo el capitolio como un eco, Nick y Judy miraban a Erick, este aún tenía el arma con el humo saliendo de la entrada, demostrando que realmente el cartucho se vacío, una sola bala, fue lo único que se necesitó, lanzo su arma a un costado y dio un gran suspiro mientras se calmaba, Carlie abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para ver que la bala impacto a lado de su cabeza, miro a Erick y con dificultad hablo.

-Eres…débil y siempre lo…- Carlie no pudo terminar ya que Erick le pateo la mandíbula.

-Cierra esa boca o van a entrar moscas- dijo Erick, Nick y Judy suspiraron, miraron a su amigo, Erick solo volteo a mirar la ventana, se acabó, al fin se acabó.

-Disculpen- una voz llamo la atención de los tres, miraron en la dirección que provenía y vieron a la alcaldesa…aun atada –muy conmovedora escena, pero podrían desatarme por favor?- dijo ella, los tres se miraron, habían olvidado por completo a la alcaldesa, Judy se levantó y fue rápidamente a ayudarla, Erick solo miraba al cielo por la ventana, era un hermoso día, escucho que las ambulancias empezaron a aparecer, al igual que las patrullas, miro de reojo a los demás, Judy había soltado a la alcaldesa y fueron a atender a Nick.

-Se algo de primeros auxilios, pásame esas cortinas podremos usarla- dijo la alcaldesa, Judy obedeció, empezaron vendar al zorro y luego vendo a Judy, Erick miro de vuelta por la ventana, se sentía feliz, logro superar su pasado, al fin detuvo al responsable de tanto sufrimiento, y obtuvo nuevos amigos, después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentir paz, sintió que finalmente podía tener un descanso, estaba exhausto después de todo, solo quería acostarse en una cama y dormir una buena siesta, y sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se le formo.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Disney.

 ** _Corazón de Zorro_**

 ** _Capítulo 23: Un nuevo futuro_**

Nick despertaba nuevamente, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado inconsciente de nuevo, miro a su alrededor, cortinas blancas, techo blanco, piso blanco, hasta las sabanas eran blancas, tenía que serlo, un hospital, debió estar un buen rato inconsciente por que ahora se sentía mejor, sintió un peso en su torso, al revisar vio a una coneja durmiendo sobre él, se recostó de nuevo, no quiso despertarla, pero no pudo evitar tocar su pequeña nariz con uno de sus dedos, le parecía gracioso la forma en la que la movía cuando pasaba su dedo por ahí, de pronto la sonrisa que tenia se desvaneció, recordó la pelea con Carlie, y luego "comida", de verdad pensó eso de Judy, de verdad pensó en comerla, pero ahora se sentía mejor, de seguro le dieron el antídoto, pero no podía evitar sentirse diferente, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, sintió como Judy se movía y abría lentamente los ojos, el la miraba con una sonrisa, no quería preocuparla por cosas que no entendía, asique alejo sus pensamientos de eso.

-Buenos días zanahorias- dijo Nick con su típica sonrisa, ella al verlo sonrió y le dio un abrazo, un doloroso abrazo, pero aun así el zorro no se quejó, el amor es la mejor medicina después de todo no?, ella le planto un beso que el zorro acepto con gusto, tras un buen rato la coneja se separó y miro al zorro, este tenía una torpe sonrisa, típico de él.

-Me alegra que despertaras, llevas una semana dormido- dijo ella, el zorro se sorprendió bastante por dos cosas, la primera es que tenía razón y había dormido bastante, pero la segunda era extraño, solo una semana y se sentía casi como nuevo –los doctores dicen que es un milagro que tus heridas hayan sanado tan rápido, perdiste mucha sangre, pero adivina quién fue el que dono para ti- Nick solo pregunto con la mirada –Erick- dijo Judy, Nick se sorprendió, pero luego de unos segundos se le formo una sonrisa.

-Debo darle las gracias, por cierto dónde están?- al preguntar eso Judy bajo su cabeza, Nick lo tomo como mala señal.

-Gracias a la evidencia que encontraste Carlie y sus compañeros estarán en prisión el resto de sus vidas, pero Remy tenia evidencia oculta, y delato a Erick y a Elena, por lo que fueron tomados como cómplices, ellos están en la cárcel- termino de decir Judy, Nick no lo creía, no era justo, ellos ayudaron a salvar a la ciudad, no, ellos salvaron a la ciudad, iba a decir algo mas pero un perro entro a la habitación, era el doctor, y tras explicarle a Nick varias cosas, entre ellas como cuidarse en su recuperación, Nick le pregunto lo que tanto temía.

-Que paso con el líquido de aulladores que tome?- pregunto Nick, miro de reojo a Judy quien tras escuchar la pregunta lo miro con una cara que claramente decía "eso fue estúpido".

-Pues lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido- hasta el mismo doctor lo dijo, Nick quería que le aclarara las cosas de una vez, el doctor entendió y continuo –pero déjame decirte que los aulladores fueron eliminados por completo de tu cuerpo- Nick se tranquilizó un poco con esa respuesta, pero aun así algo no cuadraba, decidió dejar el asunto atrás, ahora se concentraría en descansar.

-Disculpen- dijo una enfermera que entro a la habitación, una gacela, Nick al verla le pareció conocida, o almenos creyó haberla visto antes –aquí les traigo sus uniformes, están como nuevos- dijo ella, Judy se acercó y las tomo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, no tenía que tomarse la molestia de arreglarlos- dijo ella.

-Descuide, es mi pasatiempo, y en parte es como agradecimiento por salvar a la ciudad- dijo la gacela –ah por cierto, aquí está tu collar- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el collar de zanahorias.

-Sabía que lo había dejado entre la ropa, gracias!- dijo Judy, deja la ropa a un lado y se dispuso a ponerse el collar, Nick por su parte no creía lo que veía, el collar estaba…brillando –que raro, se siente un poco más pesado- menciono Judy, Nick parpadeo un par de veces y el brillo desapareció.

-Sera solo el cansancio- dijo la gacela, Nick no entendía lo que vio, pero seguro era eso, cansancio, se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, seguro solo necesitaba dormir.

Tres días pasaron y dieron de alta a Nick, Bogo les dio todo un mes de vacaciones para recuperarse, pero antes de eso debían hacer unas visitas, ahora estaban en la comisaria, o lo que quedaba de ella, las celdas fueron las primeras reparaciones que se hicieron, para encerrar a los criminales responsables del gran daño en la ciudad, estaban en lo más profundo de la comisaria, en la última celda, veían a un león del otro lado de las rejas, tenía vendas en todo el cuerpo, además de las cadenas que lo ataban al suelo, siéndole imposible moverse.

-A que debo el honor de que los héroes de la ciudad vengan a verme?- dijo Carlie con tono de burla.

-Solo venimos a desplegarte algo en la cara- respondió Nick con una sonrisa, Judy quien estaba al lado de el continuo.

-Ganamos, bum- dijo a la vez que usaba una pata para imitar una pistola y disparar una bala imaginaria al león.

-Fue solo suerte- dijo el león.

-Que se siente que tu plan de "Infección masiva" no sirviera?, seguro es frustrante- volvió a decir Nick, al escucharlo el león puso una cara de curiosidad.

-Infección masiva?- pregunto Carlie.

-Ya sabes, el plan de infectar a la ciudad con aulladores, el archivo que tome estaba vacío pero ya no hace falta siquiera buscar el contenido, pues fallaste- finalizo el zorro con un tono de burla, Carlie solo se quedaba mirándolo intentando entender a qué se refería, cuando por fin lo hizo, empezó a reír de forma lenta y suave, hasta pasar a una alocada y ruidosa, Nick y Judy se miraban intentando ver cuál era la gracia.

-Eres un idiota oficial Wilde, "Infección masiva" no significa infectar a la ciudad- dijo el león entre carcajadas.

-Entonces que significa?- pregunto Nick, Carlie dejo de reírse y miro con una gran sonrisa al zorro.

-Lo entenderás muy pronto oficial Wilde, solo déjame decirte que haber tomado ese frasco fue la peor decisión de tu vida- dijo Carlie, Nick se asustó por una parte, pero por otra sabía que ya estaba bien, le dieron el antídoto después de todo.

-Si quieres asustarnos no servirá de nada- dijo Judy –no eres nada intimidante cuando tienes cadenas en todo el cuerpo, y pronto te llevaran a una celda del que jamás podrás escapar- finalizo ella con una sonrisa, el león comenzó a reír de nuevo, Judy ya se estaba molestando, iba a callarlo pero Carlie volvió a hablar.

-Oficiales…de verdad creen que Zootopia está a salvo ahora- ambos pusieron una cara de curiosidad por el repentino comentario del león –no,no,no…yo no soy el único enemigo que tendrán que enfrentar, y seguramente el siguiente sea aún más fuerte que yo-

-Pues si aparece alguien más entonces lo detendremos igual que a ti- dijo Judy con mucha seguridad, el león se quedó callado y no volvió a decir nada, Nick y Judy se dispusieron a irse, pero al dar los primeros pasos el león volvió a hablar.

-Tengo unas preguntas para ustedes- ellos al escucharlo se detuvieron y lo miraron –oficial Hopps, serias capaz de matar al animal que más amas por la seguridad de la ciudad, o tu propia seguridad?- Judy al escuchar esa pregunta frunció el ceño, que quería decir con eso? –y oficial Wilde, no muchos logran sorprenderme, asique en lugar de una pregunta es un consejo, prepárese, porque aun con la fuerza que tiene no podrá derrotarse a sí mismo- finalizo Carlie, luego de unos segundos empezó a reír de nuevo, Judy tomo la pata de Nick e hizo que lo siguiera.

-Vámonos, sabes que está loco- dijo ella, Nick solo la siguió, pero no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento, luego de escuchar al león.

Tras caminar un buen rato Nick vio que algo brillaba en el pecho de Judy, rápidamente se detuvo y la tomo de los hombros, sin decir algo la dio vuelta e hizo que la mirara, Nick no podía creerlo, su collar estaba brillando.

-Nick…que pasa?- pregunto Judy preocupada por la repentina acción del zorro.

-Tu…collar-

-Que tiene, esta rayado!? -pregunto la coneja mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden, Nick se tallo los ojos y al ver de nuevo el brillo se había ido, se estaba volviendo loco? –no tiene nada- dijo Judy más relajada –estas bien?- ella noto que el zorro estaba raro, Nick suspiro y le sonrió.

-No es nada, solo estoy cansado- dijo el, no quería alarmar a Judy por algo que simplemente pueda ser causado por el cansancio.

-Pues…solo tenemos que hacer una visita más y luego podemos ir a descansar- dijo Judy mientras le tomaba la pata y volvían a caminar.

Llegaron a la recepción y vieron a Bogo esperándolos, el al verlos les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, ellos entendieron y fueron con él a la otra zona donde estaban las demás celdas, se acercaron a una en particular, era la que estaba en mejores condiciones, adentro habían dos camas que se veían realmente cómodas, y en una de ellas estaba Elena, sentada en la cama apoyándose con la pared, y en la otra estaba Erick recostado mirando al techo con sus patas en la cabeza, Bogo se acercó y aclaro la garganta, ellos al escucharlo lo miraron, Erick se sentó sobre su cama y vio a Bogo junto a Nick y Judy.

-Vaya son ustedes, como te sientes oficial Wilde?- pregunto Erick, Nick al verlo le sonrió.

-Pues mejor, gracias por cierto-

-No hay nada que agradecer- dijo Erick, Bogo aclaro de nuevo la garganta y puso sus patas en su espalda mientras ponía la cara más seria que nunca haya puesto antes.

-Diré esto solo una vez, asique escúchenme, debido a las evidencias que nos dio Remy, ustedes son tachados como cómplices, y gracias a las evidencias que encontró Wilde, tanto Carlie como sus "cómplices", deberán pasar el resto de sus vidas en prisión- dijo Bogo, Erick y Elena al escuchar eso, bajaron la mirada, sentían que lo merecían aunque no les gustara, Nick y Judy aun mantenían sus sonrisas, pues sabían que venía ahora –asique las cosas son así- continuo Bogo –ustedes dos estarán en prisión durante un año- los hermanos levantaron las miradas asombrados, escucharon bien?.

-Bogo…- Erick quería saber si en verdad dijo eso.

-Aun no termino- dijo el búfalo- estarán aquí un año y luego irán a la academia, se graduaran y se volverán oficialmente policías de la ZPD- finalizo Bogo, Erick y Elena se levantaron y se acercaron, no creían lo que escuchaban, necesitaban una explicación –todo esto es posible por tres razones- continuo Bogo -la primera, por haber ayudado a salvar a la ciudad, la segunda, por salvar a la alcaldesa, tienen suerte de que ella tenga un gran corazón, y la tercera, debido a que dos oficiales fueron un dolor en el trasero los últimos días, y ya que esos oficiales salvaron la ciudad, decidí que por esta vez, y solo esta vez!- dijo haciendo énfasis a la última frase mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar al zorro y a la coneja –cumpliría su capricho- finalizo Bogo para luego mirar de nuevo a los hermanos –además me deben un auto nuevo, el mío se destruyó en el ataque- dijo Bogo mientras empezaba a caminar para irse –ah y también, la alcaldesa, yo y esos dos de ahí son los únicos que sabemos que ustedes son los responsables por las desapariciones y los primeros ataques, asique calladitos se ven más bonitos- termino de decir Bogo mientras se iba.

-Jefe Bogo!- grito Elena mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba en las rejas, el búfalo se detuvo y giro su cabeza para mirarla –gracias- fue lo único que dijo ella, Bogo miro de nuevo hacia adelante y empezó a caminar mientras decía una última cosa, "todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad", luego de unos segundos desapareció.

Erick se acercaba a la reja junto a su hermana, y fijo su vista en Nick y Judy.

-No se…que decir- dijo el, aun no podía creerlo.

-Te dije que podíamos cambiar la ciudad juntos, y lo haremos así- dijo Judy con una sonrisa, ella había mantenido sus brazos escondidos todo el tiempo, decidió que ahora debía dárselo, asique mostro lo que tenía detrás de ella –por cierto, ten- dijo mientras le tendía un objeto a Erick –no soy buena en manualidades pero…hice lo que pude- dijo ella mientras Erick tomaba el objeto, era su máscara, tenía una raya que sobresalía, indicando que lo había pegado de nuevo, esa coneja se tomó la molestia de arreglarlo, y no solo eso, ellos le habían dado la oportunidad de pagar por sus errores, se convertiría en policía!, jamás espero eso, seguro que si Carrie y Celeste se enteraban, estarían muy orgullosas de él, tenía mucho que agradecer a esos dos, y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero lo que sabía era que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad que le dieron, Elena miraba feliz a Erick, ella estaba demasiado agradecida con esos oficiales, gracias a ellos podrían pagar sus errores, y lo mejor, obtendría lo que ella siempre quiso, una vida sin crimen, quería agradecer de nuevo a la pareja, pero lo que vio después hizo latir su corazón y la dejo sin palabras, sentía que las lágrimas saldrían pronto de sus ojos, por primera vez después de tantos años, estaba viendo a Erick sonreír, esa sonrisa que creyó jamás volver a ver, Erick solo pudo pronunciar una palabra, "gracias".

Nick y Judy salieron de la comisaria, están realmente cansados después de tanto alboroto, pero al fin podían descansar, caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, mirando como habían comenzado las reparaciones, algunos animales que los veían los saludaban, e incluso algunos les llegaban a pedir autógrafos, luego de un buen rato Judy noto que Nick tenía la misma torpe sonrisa de cuando salieron de la comisaria.

-Deja vu- soltó Nick, Judy se detuvo mientras miraba al zorro.

-Qué cosa?- pregunto ella.

-Que no es la primera vez que haces que un zorro se vuelva policía, no sé qué tienes con los zorros- dijo el, Judy solo sonrió ante su comentario mientras le tomaba la pata.

-Tal vez sea porque me involucre demasiado con uno- dijo ella, Nick la acerco y la beso, ella solo correspondía mientras enredaba sus brazos en su cuello, al separarse Nick la veía con una torpe sonrisa.

-Pues espero que yo sea el único zorro con el que te involucres "demasiado"- dijo el, Judy entendió a que se refería y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Descuida, tú siempre serás mi zorro favorito- dijo ella.

-Y tú mi coneja favorita- al decir eso la volvió a besar, disfrutando al fin de la tranquilidad del momento, sin peleas, sin villanos psicópatas intentando destruir la ciudad, y sin nadie echándoles una crítica, solo ellos dos, al separarse volvieron a caminar.

-Y bien zanahorias, tenemos un mes de vacaciones, que quieres hacer primero?- pregunto el zorro, ella puso un dedo en su mentón mientras pensaba, ella se detuvo y miro al zorro con una pequeña sonrisa y algo de nervios.

-De hecho…aún tenemos una misión que terminar- dijo ella, Nick la miro con curiosidad, es que no se cansaba de trabajar?.

-De que hablas?- pregunto el, y no debió hacerlo.

Luego de diez minutos se encontraban frente a una casa, estaba algo dañada por los recientes acontecimientos en la ciudad, pero nada que una buena capa de pintura y unas remodelaciones no puedan solucionar, Nick apretaba fuertemente la pata de Judy, claramente nervioso.

-No lose Judy…quizás…- decía el zorro claramente nervioso.

-Te dije que la próxima yo estaría a tu lado, recuerdas?- dijo Judy intentando calmar al zorro que empezaba a temblar –ahora que lo pienso nunca me dijiste su nombre-

-Elena…Elena Wilde- dijo el con un tono asustado, Judy al escucharlo puso una cara de asombro.

-Elena?, pero si es el mismo nombre que…-

-Si yo también pensé en la coincidencia- dijo Nick interrumpiendo velozmente a la coneja, a él no le importaba que la hermana de Erick y su madre tuvieran el mismo nombre, le importaba más el hecho de estar frente a su casa después de 15 años, que se supone que le diría?, como reaccionaria al verlo después de lo que paso esa noche?, quería irse, no se sentía listo, tenía miedo, pero sintió el apretón de la pata de Judy, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, lo reconforto, esta vez no estaba solo, Judy estaba a su lado, ella por su parte sentía el feroz nerviosismo del zorro, además de sus propios nervios, después de todo estaba a punto de conocer a su "suegra".

-Ya se mira, esto es lo que haremos- dijo ella, unos minutos después Judy se acercó y toco la puerta, un fuerte "un momento!" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, solo unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a alguien que Judy reconoció.

-Hola!, un momento…usted es la señora que me ayudo con aquel lobo!- dijo asombrada.

-Ah sí, lo hice encantada- respondió ella con una pequeña risa –dígame puedo ayudarla con algo oficial Hopps?- pregunto ella.

-De hecho, quiero presentarle a alguien- dijo Judy, la madre de Nick solo puso cara de curiosidad –vera él es…él es el animal más valiente que haya conocido, es fuerte, leal y con un gran corazón, pues arriesgo su vida para salvar a la ciudad, salvo a los ciudadanos, además de salvarme la vida incontables veces- finalizo ella mientras se hacía a un costado y usaba una pata para señalar al zorro que se acercaba, Elena al verlo abrió la boca y sintió que las lágrimas se aproximaban, realmente estaba ahí, había vuelto a verla, Nick se puso firme y levanto su pata sobre su cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Oficial Nicholas Wilde a su servicio!- dijo el, cabe decir que se estaba muriendo del miedo, intento verse lo más seguro posible, pero solo esperaba las palabras que ella tenía que decirle, sean cual sean él las aceptaría, y luego rogaría perdón, había llegado hasta ahí, no se iría hasta hacerle saber a su madre cuanto lo sentia, su madre empezó a derramar las lágrimas que tanto amenazaron con salir.

-Nicholas…- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Hola…mama- dijo el, sin previo aviso Elena corrió a abrazar a su hijo, y exploto el llanto, lloraba mientras acariciaba su cabeza, al igual que Nick, que tampoco pudo retener las lágrimas –lo siento mama…perdóname- dijo el con la voz quebrándose, ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Eso ya no importa…no importa, estas aquí, te extrañe tanto Nicholas, no vuelvas a irte- dijo ella entre lágrimas y una voz temblorosa, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo, Nick sentía una infinidad de emociones en ese momento, pero no las prestaba atención, solo disfrutaba del abrazo, ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba por años, sentir el abrazo de una madre, de su madre, no volviera a irse nunca más.

Judy miraba la escena con una sonrisa y limpiándose una lagrima con su pata, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ninguno quería despegarse del otro, hasta que la mama de Nick decidió terminar el abrazo y mirar a ambos con una sonrisa –pero que hacemos afuera, pasen, pasen, preparare té y galletas! –dijo ella mientras entraba a la casa, Nick tomo la pata de Judy y la miro.

-Gracias Judy- dijo el, la coneja solo empezó a caminar al interior jalándolo.

-Vamos!, quiero conocer más a tu madre- dijo ella, a lo que Nick solo sonrió, sin esperar entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se encaminaron a un nuevo futuro.

Muchos nos agradecían a mí y a Nick por salvar a la ciudad, pero eso no es del todo cierto, por mi parte almenos, digo es cierto que desactive una bomba atada al techo de un capitolio, pero no lo hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de Nick, además Erick y Elena también me ayudaron, no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin ellos, incluso la misma ciudad fue quien se encargó de liberarla, yo sabía que algún día la ciudad dejaría sus diferencias a un lado y se unirían, aún hay animales que solo buscan dañar a los demás, pero cada vez hay más que luchan contra ellos, todos empiezan a llevarse mucho mejor, la ciudad está más unida que nunca, y todo eso se los debemos a esos tres zorros, esos tres zorros son los animales más nobles que he conocido, Nick siempre hace cosas increíbles por accidente, sin duda es un torpe zorro, Erick y Elena aceptaron sus errores y ahora lucharan para repararlos, aunque sea injusto que la ciudad no los reconozca pues ellos son los verdaderos héroes, es curioso, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron, las críticas, el dolor, el miedo y la tristeza, arriesgaron sus vidas por los demás, nunca perdieron de vista lo que es correcto, nunca perdieron fe en la ciudad, eso demuestra lo grande que es…el corazón de un zorro.

 **Fin**

 **Listo!, jamás creí que lograría llegar hasta aquí, estuve pensando en varios finales, pero decidí dejar este, pues me hubiera gustado continuarla pero aun no tengo las ideas suficientes como para hacerlo, y no quisiera quedarme estancado en una parte de la historia por no saber que escribir, por lo que seguiré pensando en más ideas y seguro logre crear una secuela, ya que hay muchas cosas que hubiera querido agregar, pero como dije aun me faltan ideas y el como desarrollar la siguiente parte, aun así quede muy satisfecho con esta historia y espero que ustedes también, ni siquiera sé cómo agradecer todo el apoyo y los buenos comentarios que le dieron a esta historia, muchas gracias de corazón, los veré a la próxima con una posible secuela u otra historia que tal vez se me venga a mi loca mente, en fin, muchas gracias de nuevo, hasta la próxima, nos vemos!.**


End file.
